Wish for Freedom
by intertwined-russian-roulette
Summary: As a slave all Zero wanted was to be free again and when Kaname give him the opportunity will he finally be able to accept his new life. WARNING: RAPE YAOI AidouXZero, future KanameXZero AU
1. Chapter 1

hello, This is my first fanfic and it was super fun to write. Thanks for all the comments already and ill try fixing up any mistakes you guys see or point out :)

This is an AU story there is no school and there are a few other differences.

I'm actually just coming up with this story at the top of my head so I can't really give you any previews of what is going to come next. My thought process usually just goes: hmm, I have an essay to write I'm soooo bored... write essay or random story. RANDOM STORY! I just know what I generally want to happen, but really there's no planning I'm winging the whole thing.

I would like to thank my good friend moonstargirl101 for being very tolerable of my stupidness with computers and putting the chapters up for me because my lazy ass won't do it :D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. There is violence, rape and cursing. Read at your own risk :D

* * *

There was shuffling underneath the covers and arms stretched out, a head poked out soon after with a huge smile plastered on its face. The man hopped out of bed looking down in detest at the figure lying on his floor. The man entwined his fingers into his hair. A deep chuckle coming from his throat.

"Ello my pet." He said lazily looking at the figure below bellow him. The man let his blond locks fall in front of his eyes as he bent to whisper in the figures ear. "What things should I enjoy today? Hmm?" He hummed earning a shutter from the silver haired figure. Laughing, he strengthened his hold on the soft locks of hair, yanking the head back to look into the tortured amethyst eyes of his slave. His slave new better then to answer the question.

He yawned, letting go of the silver strands and standing up as if to walk away. His slave let his head fall forward once again relief washing over him as he felt his master begin to move away.

However, the relief was short lived as he felt his hair being yanked upward again, pulling him from his position on the floor and onto the nearest table. His head slammed onto the table top leaving the beginning of a blossoming bruise on his forehead. '_Fuck, that's gonna give me an awful headache tomorrow'_. He mentally grumbled.

His upper body lay on the table for support, he didn't bother to fight, he knew what was going to happen… too long ago had he learned that fighting only brought more pain and although he could feel himself breaking and giving in, it would at least allow him more freedom to hope for an escape.

Grabbing the tattered remains of his pets shirt, he ripped it off the boy in one fluid motion throwing the rags to the floor.

'_So cold.'_

The man roughly pushed his legs apart placing his hand on his slave's hips. He positioned himself in front of the abused hole rubbing his erection on it as if examining the his handy work from the pain he had caused the boy below him earlier.

"Tisk tisk tisk, see this would have never happened had you listened to me the last time and not given' me that dirty look of yours," he chuckled, " now all because of your uncontrollable anger it's going to hurt again this time. You need to show me some respect pet. What do you have to say for yourself?" He continued looking into his slaves eyes with a smile the clearly showed his amusement to his pet's humiliation as he waited for the boy to reply.

"I-I am v-very sorry master…" He managed to stutter out, wincing as the hold on his hair tightened. "It will n-never happen again."

His inner voice screamed with anger at the timid remains of what he had become but the fear silenced it.

The fear silenced everything.

He had spent years in silence shifting from insanity to pain as he was tortured. The once great hunter that once showed anger and fearlessness was gone leaving a broken looking shell of who he once was in its place. He had considered suicide and had tried through many attempts to complete this act through disobedience as well as self torment but was only rewarded with more pain and watchful eyes.

His master would never release him no matter what he did and the hope of escape was slowly fading away. He knew he was pretending that the reason he was allowing this to happen was because of hope for escape but truly he just needed to tell himself that in order to still feel like a part of who he used to be was alive. He was fading, by allowing his fears to take over him.

"That's a good boy," His master hissed, letting his hold go to pat his head gently. For a moment Zero was almost hopeful that he would be let go as his master moved his erect member away only to plunged violently into the boy feeling the heat spread throughout his member and through his entire body.

He sighed no matter how many times he took him and how rough he was the boy always stayed so tight. He heard the boy whimper in pain beneath him, "You like that don't you?" He spat, "You whore."

He continued pushing his member in and out of the boy quickening his pace. The thrusting never seemed to end, and Zero could feel himself tearing from the onslaught of his fragile body. When he felt close to his release he buried himself deep inside the teen shooting his load in with a quite moan, "Zeroooooo."

Zero flinched beneath him he hated when his master used his real name because it made him feel as if the real Zero existed and the real Zero would never submit to these actions. No he was a shell not Zero, he was nothing.

His master road out his orgasm noticing the flinch when he spoke Zeros name. He pulled out and threw him to the ground kicking him once before drawling out his name.

"Zeroooo" He moaned gently, an intimidating grin began to grow on his face as he ran his fingers down Zeros tear stained face before pulling it back to slap him.

"Master Hanabusa, sorry to bother you sir but Kaname-san is here, he asks to speak with you immediately. He insisted I tell you that it is concerning the money you owe him and he said he has no time or patience for tardiness in this situation. "

The master stood up pulling on his pants and straightening his jacket then following his butler out of the room. Before he turned around to close the door he flashed Zero a fake loving smile.

"I'll be back my dear and we will finish up then." Zero curled up into fetal position and cried softly to himself.

* * *

The next chapter will be comming out soon im just finishing up the final chapters.

The more comments I get the faster I'm gonna put chapters up because comments just make me smile... I'm happy your all enjoying the story. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as last chapter

Beta'd by Moonstargirl101

moon: tell people that you are going to be constantly changing this since its ur 1st one.

roulette: but I don't wannnnaaaaaa

moon: do it! and stop calling me moon!!! Its moonSTAR if I'm going to be part of this covo I should at least have my name how I want it.

roulette: but i like moonnnnn. :(

moonSTAR: NO! and just tell them already

roulette: arghhhhhh.. finneeee **pouts grumpily** moonstar is making me tell you guys that this story may change a lot because I'm new and I'm practicing how to post as well as edit; so I can remember and not make her do it for me anymore. :P

* * *

Aidou walked into the large room, bowing his head low at the sight of Kaname.

"Hello Kaname-sama, I didn't think you would be here until another week or two, what brings you here so early?" Overdramatizing his politeness towards the other man.

Kaname's once faithful friend and follower no longer cared about his high status and didn't respect anyone but himself. A fact Kaname knew all too well.

"You know very well why I am here! You are late with your fees."

Aidou had borrowed money from his parents and friends spending it on alcohol and gambling. He had nothing left to do. He had lost the love of his life, but had grown use to people sympathizing with him and started to take advantage of it. They would give him whatever he wanted, but it had already been several years since that tragic day and compassion was running low. He had promised to make small payments to Kaname, as a way to get back into everyone's good grace, but hadn't been keeping up with his side of the deal.

Kaname knew that it had been the hunters who had hurt his now deceased wife and now that vampires were trying to merge with humans, it just angered Aidou more. Human hunters had killed her and taken her away from him.

Kaname had heard that Aidou had killed the people who had taken his wife's life. Even there twin sons had been massacred in front of their eyes as a punishment for the pain he had had to endure. For the anger he felt from not being able to save her.

"Aidou you know you cannot continue to live this way I have let you cruise by because your noble blood and proven faithfulness to me, but your parents have already disowned you and I feel that I'm letting you go too easily. You have a problem and you have to face up to it and learn there are consequences." The pureblood sighed; looking defeated and tiered of his friend's actions.

Aidou said nothing, unfeelingly looking around the room. Fueling the Kuran's rising anger.

"I will be expecting the money in 24 hours!"

"And if I can't get it for you?" The blonde questioned carefully. He didn't want to anger the pureblood further, but he also didn't think he could acquire the money in time for the deadline.

"Well I get one thing from your house … whatever I choose. Then your debts will be paid."

Aidou smiled smugly behind the prince's back, "_hahaha, I have nothing of worth I sold everything that was worth a penny already, what a good exchange… Free of debt without any trouble."_

Kanames anger flared when he the glimpse of a smile from the corner of his eye. He knew that Aidou probably had nothing of worth in his home but he was trying to let him go easily no matter what he had still been a good friend through all the rough times.

"You can't let her death get in the way of the life you are living now. You still have friends and family that care about you. Don't throw it all away." Kaname stated, trying to reason with his friend. Aidou merely growled at the statement.

"How dare you walk into my home and tell me how I should act! You may be a pureblood but you have never lost someone bonded to you like the way WE were. You are all meaningless! Everything is meaningless without her!"

Kaname put his arms up in a sign of defeat. "Nothing will get through that thick scull of yours will it?"

"…" Silence fell over them as they glared at each other. The silence finally breaking when they were disturbed by the butler, who came to tell Kaname that his car had finally arrived.

Both men stormed away from each other, to stubborn to say anything.

A young brunette watched from her hiding spot behind the wall, tiny frame easily hidden from view, frowning at what she heard. _Maybe this could work to my advantage..._

Aidou moved quickly towards his room, slamming the door with more force then necessary. He looked at the figure on the floor with disgust and pulled out a drink from his whiskey cabinet, slamming it down on the table.

Several drinks later he was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol in his system, but Zero still hadn't moved. Covered in bruises, blood dripping from his wounded ribs that Aidou had kicked earlier, Zero must have ended up passing out from the pain. Walking up to the boy and kicking him again in his still bleeding side, to see if his pet would flinch. He wanted to be sure the boy wasn't faking. When no movement occurred he stepped back, swallowing down a few more shots. Bored, angry, and having nothing to give him release or amusement, Aidou smiled. Thoughts of all the things he could do to the sleeping boy, flowing through his twisted mind. "_Hmmm… well this be fun. He will defiantly learn to stay awake when I am done with him."_

* * *

Zero's body screamed in pain, rudely telling him to wake up, but then again his body was always screaming in pain nowadays, he had effectively learn to tune the annoying voice in his head that told him his body had been badly fuck up again(literally). He just needed to sleep for a little bit longer…just a little longer… _I feel so hot… my leg feel like its burning… FIRE! IM ON FIRE! _His mind and body kicked into overdrive as he jumped up and away from the unknown object burning him.

His master laughed at the frightened reaction, toying with the lighter between his fingers. Zero allowed his head to fall out of respect, suppressing a growl from the back of his throat, not wishing to anger the man before him. Keeping his head low, Zero discreetly inspect the damage to his leg. The burns didn't seem too bad. Thankfully he had woken up before it had gotten worse otherwise his master probably would have gone to his manhood next. The noble wasn't much for patients, he noticed as he spotted a few cuts the man had probably inflicted as his first attempts to wake him. Zero shuddered slightly as he caught the stench of his own blood in the air.

"_Blood"._

Oh how he wanted some blood to heal up his sore and aching body, as well as make his bloodlust go away. His master would only give him blood when he feared he was going to die. Even when he was doubled over in pain because of bloodlust his master would only laugh and mount him again, uncaringly ignoring his suffering saying it was because Zero was in such a 'good' position that he couldn't help himself.

"Hahaha, too bad you woke up, you would have loved to see what I had planed next." The demon chuckled at him, flicking his lighter on again. "Hmmm I suppose we could always do it anyways." _Flick__** "**_You know Zero, falling asleep on the job is not something a good obedient pet does," _Flick "_You should be grateful for what you have! I'm not always this generous." _Flick "_You know I could have done much worse." _Flick "_Why don't I show you some things that could have happened?"_ FLICK!_

Zero flinched, _"Fuck you! You arrogant fool! Job my ass! Generous! This is generous!!! I want to see what you get your friends for their birthdays! A fucking poke in the eye?! Man, I hope they get you a bloody muzzle because you officially NEVER shut up."_ His mind screamed in attempt to relieve some stress. In reality he nodded simply his head at his arrogant master knowing there was no point in fighting. "I-I am very sorry I take whatever I d-deserve, p- please p-p-punish me for this sinful act." From experience he knew exactly what to say he had been for to repeat it many times to prevent said punishments from becoming worse.

With practised ease he push his anger down aside and silenced the inner voice that kept telling him to fight back. _"I'__m a shell now. There is no need fight anymore…"_ He thought shushing the voice of his former self. Zero's nose crinkled slightly, he could smell the alcohol on his master's breath and knew that was never a good sign. Aidou had less control of himself when he was drunk.

"You are exactly right. I have had a very frustrating day, I should…'relax'…a bit..." He spoke cheerfully to himself, opening a box filled with his collection of "fun" toys.

"_Oh no not that!!"_

Humming to himself the blonde rummaged through the box, his eyes brightening when he found the what he was looking for. A whip with spikes and several large balls laced together with a string.

He walked over to Zero, placing his arms around the boys thin frame lovingly and moved both his and Zero's body together, dancing to the tune in his head.

He spun Zero around, still dancing elegantly before wrapping his arms once again around the boy. He chuckled in the nape of the others neck smelling his sweet, almost intoxicating sent. Cuddling into the fragile body before him, Aidou sighed contently as he hid his face from view, so Zero wouldn't see him while doing such an embarrassingly childish act.

"Do you love me Zero~?" he drawled. His voice slurring his words slightly due to the effects of the alcohol in his system.

Zero flinched, glad his master couldn't see him. Whenever his master planned on inflicting a lot of pain upon him he always asked this question. It was a way to assert his dominance. To show Zero that no matter what he controlled every aspect of his life. Even his words.

"Y-Yes master, I will always l-l-love you. No matter what."

He chuckle again moving the hand holding the balls towards Zeros ass, teasing the hole slightly before popping one in, past the tight ring of muscles, Still forcing Zero to dance with him to his horrifying tune, a tune that was steadily growing darker with every passing moment.

Zero could feel his master's erect member growing in excitement as another ball was forced inside him. When the third ball was shoved inside, the teen had forced himself not to wince at the unpleasant feeling. As the amount of pressure inside increased, so did Zero's cock.

'_Traitor!!_' He hissed mentally at his body humiliated at becoming aroused by such a thing as this. The balls rubbing against his prostate, as his master glided around the room with him as they continued to dance.

"Oh Zero! Look at you!" His master taunted. "My my aren't you excited, oh how you do love your masters touch."

"…" _you wish._

Aidou smirked, letting go of Zero and dancing around his shivering form, effectively unzipping his pants and pulling out his hard cock in one fluid motion, before stepping behind the violent eyed teen.

_CRACK! _

Zero screamed out in pain, an unexpected strike to his back leaving a red welt on his pale skin.

His master growled at this, but was please that he was the one forcing such lovely sounds the boy, his pet almost never yelled. Zero quickly silenced himself, He was stronger than that and knew he could take more. He never begged for his master to stop and never wanted to give him the satisfaction of knowing he was in such immense pain and so vulnerable.

strike after strike, the whip continually met his skin and soaked up his blood, yet he took each lashing in silence. He could feel the blood trickle down his back. He felt a tongue move slowly from the small of his back to his pulse on his neck, lips resting against it, feeling it flutter rapidly at the touch. The rough tongue slither across his heated skin, dipping into each cut and causing more pain. His master sighed contently at the delicious taste.

He wrapped his arms around Zero's back, pulling him closer to whisper vulgar thoughts into his ear, about how much he wanted him and how good he felt to be surrounded by such a tight heat. Zero didn't move, didn't flinch, didn't even make a sound, preferring to just bare the torment.

Aidou reached around to feel his pet's cock, which was still hard even though the painful lashings. Each strike made his body move, and pushed the sex toy against his prostate keeping Zero in a state of pleasurable pain.

Feeling generous Aldiou used the blood from Zero's back as a type of make shift lube to coat his erection, before he pushed his own pulsating organ into Zero not bothering to remove the anal beads. He needed Zero, and he needed him NOW! Besides he knew Zero could take the pain, he always did. The teen chocked slightly, in an attempt to stiffly his shouts of pain. Not bothering to wait for Zero to adjust to the intrusion, Aidou began to plunged deeply into the boy repeatedly, making sure to continuously rub his 'lovers' abuse back so that the cuts would not begin to heal.

He felt the heat begining to spread throughout his groin and heard a barely audible moan from the figure below him. He began pumping Zero's shaft in time with his thrusts. This would be the first time he would have allowed Zero to cum and he could already feel the humiliation the other would feel as he came by the hands of his keeper.

They came together, Zero in a shout of shame and Aidou with a groan as he buried himself deep inside of Zero. His master pulled out almost immediately, yawning slightly before stumbling towards the bed. Zero moved slowly to help him toward the bed, a hard task since his entire back hurt and his legs were shaking terrible from the weight of carrying himself, and his master.

"_RUN! RUN NOW!"_ His inner voice shrieked, but he knew better. If he ran his master would catch him, and beat him until he couldn't move anymore, forcing him into the cage in the basement for a few months again.

A few more steps and his master was laying down in bed, passed out.

Zero was glad the noble had fallen asleep, he knew the night could have gone a lot worse should the man had stayed awake. He suddenly became painfully aware of the toy still shoved deeply inside of him, but he knew better then to take it out. He hoped his master would remember placing it there in the morning because it was absolutely forbidden for him to touch that area and remove the object himself. If his master remembered a few days later he would be horribly punished.

He sighed, going to the washroom to get a warm washcloth and began wiping his master down, cleaning the blood, sweat and seamen from his body. Then doing the same with his own body, not even trying to wash his back.

After cleaning and putting everything in its place, he calmly lay on the floor beside the bed already pushing the memory of this night to the back of his mind, preferring to think of happier time with his younger brother and parents. Filling his mind with the comfortably warmth that came with the memories, he lulled himself to sleep dreaming of their warm embrace.

* * *

Please review. :)

The 3rd chapter is done I am actually unsure of whether I want to put a rape scene or not in it so until I decide you guys have to wait.. If you have any opinions of whether I should or shouldn't let me know them :D


	3. Chapter 3

Moon: **_editing story_** Arghh, the spacing is all off.

Roulette: **_looks over shoulder_** You missed one...

Moon: Fuck you, Go to Hell!

Roulette: AWWW! I looove you. **_HUG!_**

Moon: ** _death stare_***

Roulette: Hey the spacing isn't my fault blame the computer!

Moon: But the commas are!

Roulette: I don't like putting the comas before the "s" when I write their names. It's annoying :(

Moon: IT'S ONE FUCKING BLOODY BUTTON!!! **_strangles roulette_**

Well if I don't die from this chapter I'm sure there will be another one, enjoy. :D

Disclaimer: Same as in chapter 1

* * *

"Arghhh!" Aidou groaned, the pounding in his head announcing his hangover.

His head tilted lazily towards the clock, noticing that he would be late for the meeting if he didn't hurry. Jumping out of bed, Aidou groaned again as the action caused another scull splitting streak of pain to run through his head, forcing him to lean on the mattress for support. He tried to move forward again, this time tripped over the figure on the floor, but ignored "it", stumbled to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I'll be home late," He said distractedly to the other person in the room. "Make sure this place is clean when I come home."

By that, Zero knew that he meant he should clean himself as well. Aidou thought of him as part of the room, almost as if he were a moving piece of furniture. He meant nothing to the noble.

Zero sighed happily. He was free to do whatever he wanted until his master came home.

He got off of the floor, rubbing his knees to gain feeling back into them. Hopping into the shower, Zero could still feel the toy rubbing inside him and against his prostate, giving him a slight hard on but he chose to ignore it the best he could.

The water cascade down his body, the warmth surrounding him and soothing the sores on his back. Placing his hands on the wall before him, he let his head fall forward to lean on his chest, as water droplets slipped down his lips. Zero choked back a sob as he turned up the temperature to an almost unbearable heat and began to scrub as if trying to wash away the hand of his master. He felt scar after scar as he allowed his hand to roam slowly over his aching body. If he had blood they would probably have had the opportunity to heal, but he wasn't allowed. Hanabusa liked to see proof of the pain he had caused him. Although he was thin, he had perfectly sculpted body. His muscles were taught from the intense workouts Aidou's would force him to do.

Taking special care to wash his back lightly he considered staying in the shower._ "I can feel his hands on me even when he__'__s not around. I__'__m so tainted even if I were to escape I would never truly be free. His hands would always be on me no matter how hard I try to wash him away."_

Getting out of the shower, Zero quickly dried and began to get dressed. Slipping the loose fitting track pants on to rest on lean hips, effectively covering the burn marks on his legs. He felt much better knowing there would be something hiding his body from his master. No matter how thin it was. Zero jumped slightly, when a young brunette the same age as him suddenly appeared and began to speak.

"ZERO! Oh zero, that bastard is finally gone isn't he? ARGHH! How can he keep you locked up in this room all day? Fresh air is good for the mind you know. " She scrunched her nose smelling the air, her long brown hair swishing from side to side as she shook her head.

"It smells like blood in here." She stated, opening the window and allowing a light breeze to enter the room.

Zero hissed at the sudden intrusion of sunlight into the dark room he had spent so much time in. Moving his arm over his eyes and turning his back towards the window, giving the cheery figure a full view of his swollen back.

"Oh God Zero. All those cuts… When will he think it's too much?"

Zero just gave her an irritated look. He knew the girl was only looking out for him but he didn't want to get her into any trouble. It wasn't worth it. He knew the consequences that would come from the assistance of any occupant of the house. This maid had the scars to prove it. Thirty lashings worth.

She sighed at his look already knowing what he was thinking. Recalling the events of the past that made her fear Hanabusa but not regretting them. If it wasn't for everything that happened she wouldn't have met Zero. She knew Zero blamed himself but it was all her fault and she was glad it happened.

*******************************************************************FLASH BACK***********************************************************************

"_God, I fucking hate cleaning. If my parents didn't__ need this money I would tell Hanabusa to fuck himself. But no, my parents just DECIDE to make it my job to work for money for the family. __'__Yuki you know we need the money. Yuki we would be out on the streets if you quit. Yuki you should be thankful that Hanabusa-sama has even allowed you to work and live with him so we don__'__t have an extra mouth to feed.__'__ Well what about me! What about what I want! If I am working here shouldn't I at least get the money I make? Get a second job Mom it__'__s not the end of the world! Like for God-Fuckin-Sa…"_

Yuki stopped her rant at the sound of the vase hitting the floor. Flowers and water tumbling across the floor as it shattered. A stumbling figure, who was the cause of the new mess, was bending over, holding his stomach in what she assumed to be an attempt to stop himself from hurling.

"_Fuck a new mess to clean, as if I don'__t have enough work to do around here without Hanabusa-SAMA__'__s drunken friend making it worse." _She angrily stomped towards the figure ready to give him a piece of her mind and show him where the nearest toilet was.

But she stopped herself, noticing the blood gently dripping from his delicate body towards the floor and onto the white roses that had recently been in the vase said figure had knocked down. It looked almost poetic as he reached down and picked up the bloodied rose looking up at her beneath his silver bangs.

"S-sor-ry" He reached out his pale hand offering the rose.

Walking a few small steps forward she took it from his hand gently touching his soft trembling fingers before pulling the rose carefully towards her heart cuddling it close to her. He gave her a tender smile before collapsing to the floor his blood turning the water beneath him red.

She didn't know what to do, there was blood everywhere. Bending down she reached to check his pulse afraid the sweet boy in front of her was dead. It was then he decided to move. Startle she stumbled and accidentally cut her fingers on a piece of broken glass. Instantly, he grabbed her hand moving his lips towards the source of blood.

"Please…" He whispered desperately.

It felt as if her body had a mind of its own, when she nodded her head in consent, her mind screaming at her not to. She was mesmerized by his kind violet eyes and subtle features. He genially sucked on her finger never tearing his eyes from her own.

After a few minutes he stopped slowly getting to his feet turning his head and ruining the hypnotic spell she was under. She reached out for him to lend a hand in an attempt to help him up.

"S-shouldn't you lay down, you look pretty banged up. What happened to you anyway? Oh and my name is Yuki." She nervously chatted not knowing what else to do. Now that she had a chance to look at him she noticed he was half naked only wearing a torn up, once white, long tee-shirt.

Blushing madly at his appearance she waited for a response as he straightened himself.

"N-no I-I'm alright. M-master felt I was being unap-preciative of his… a-advancements. He told me t-to go for a run until I d-decide I am ready to be more… a-a-agreeable. Z-zero… Zero is my name and I'm sorry for taking your b-blood."

He turned his head away from her, his now wet locks hiding the rest of her face from view. He talked as if this was the longest sentence he had ever spoken in years and his stutter was awful, but his voice spoke volumes. His voice hummed soothingly in her ears, causing a warm feeling to spread throughout her body. Giving the feeling that this figure was innocent. She instantly sensed the need to save him.

"_Master?? Who could that possibly be? Hanabusa-san isn'__t that evil. Is he?"_

"Common let's get you out of here." She moved to grab his wrist but stopped when he suddenly tense.

"You can't let him do this to you!" She practically screamed as he shook his head furiously.

She grabbed his wrist aggressively dragging the very weak vampire with her. His fragile body struggling agaisnt her insistent pulling, she noticed he wasn't trying as hard as he could and found peace in the fact that he wanted to be saved.

"_At least he hasn__'__t given up. There is still something to save."_

That afternoon Hanabusa had been drunk, impairing his sense of smell and not allowing him to find the lower level vampire that was hidden under Yuki's bed. He sent the night check to search the house, hoping his pet had passed out from the blood loss and exercise instead on being stupid enough to actually run away. Night check came and went as the cook entered her room giving a light search and asking if she had seen any odd figures in the home. Yuki was stretched out on her bed giving the chief an odd look of annoyance as her brown eyes peaked over the top of her magazine. With Yuki's deceitful uncaring shake of the head the woman left her room closing the door behind herself.

"H-he will find me tomo-morrow you know."

"Then we'll sneak you out tonight."

"And go where? He will f-find me. He knows my s-sent and has tasted my blood. No m-matter where we go he w-will be able to sense my p-presence."

She sighed. Setting the magazine beside her and turning herself around so the top half of her body was off of the bed. Her eyes searching for the form beneath her bed. Amethyst eyes blinked and stared back at her, struck her with adoration. "_He is so handsome."_

"Stop being such a downer, and come out from under there so I can fix you up." She said, hopping off the bed before he could respond and racing to the bathroom, gathering a handful of bandages and some disinfectant.

When she returned Zero was sitting on her bed.

"I-I'm not being a d-down-ner." He pouted cutely, looking up at her brown eyes from beneath his hair. "_Trying to reason with this girl is difficult_… I am o-only being realistic."

"Argh, well what do you propose we do smart-ass. I mean you don't want to go back to that asshole do you?" She grumbled, pushing him a little too roughly into the position she needed in order to wrap up his wounds.

"Going b-back to him is inevitable. B-but maybe for tonight we could just … l-lay together. I-if you wouldn't mind."

She was almost shocked that he would asked such a question, but knew it had been innocent and out of his need for comfort.

She lowered her voice to a peaceful hummed a yes and smiled sweetly at him. Her room had a draft so she began to rummage through her clothing for a pair of pants big enough for him.

Finally finding one she turned away respectively getting underneath the covers until she felt a body get close to her, and wrapping his arms around her delicate body. She knew this probably wasn't very helpful for Zero. He needed someone to wrap their arms around him. Someone strong who could help him get away from this monster. Still, she stayed silent happily cuddling into his warm embrace.

Morning came too soon as the door was torn off its hinges causing the bloodied rose to fall off the table and hit the floor. A half asleep Zero was ripped away from her body and off the bed at lightning speed crashing into the wall across from her bed. Hanabusa grabbed Yuki from the bed by her arm shaking her in utter rage.

"YOU WHORE! How DARE you touch what is MINE! What did you do with him? Your going to fucking pay you bitch."

She looked over at Zero to see him struggling to get up. The throw had made him very dizzy but he tried to rush to Yuki's help. His wobbly legs barley holding him up as he forced himself to walk towards the bed. He slipped falling to the ground and slamming his head against the hardwood. He looked at the cause of his demise the rose now smashed with broken petals cascading across the floor. She saw him look back towards her and tried to hide the fear from her eyes as Hanabusa continued to scream. Watching as the light left his eyes and his head fell back towards the floor.

Hanabusa had taken her to a room she had never been in before he ripped off her shirt in one smooth motion her hands moving instantly to cover her breasts from his view.

The bastard just laughed darkly.

"What I'm not allowed to see them but Zero is."

He pulled her arms viciously away and scrutinized the view of her breasts.

"Nothing special, I don't know why Zero would be interesting in you."

He shoved her against the wall. Her breasts scratching painfully against the cold brick and arms twisted agonizingly behind her back. She felt handcuffs being place and then her arms were left slack. She didn't dare move, fear holding her in place. And then it came. One after another the sound of a whip hitting her fragile back tore throughout the room. And then came the screams. She didn't even notice the sound had come from her lips until her mouth went dry. She could feel each hit slicing her back, forever scaring her. After that came his laughter, he would hum and dance to her screams making it seem as if her voice was part of the song in his head. Every time he would finish the line he would whip her. Her screams finishing the end of the tune before starting another one until she passed out from the pain.

She awoke with a startled jump, looking around frightened of what might come next, but she was back in her room alone. Her whole body felt sore. She forced herself to get out of bed and get the bandages. If Zero could deal with this every day then so could she. She looked over to the side of the room and noticed the rose he had slipped on.

She gently lifted the broken flower holding it in her hands as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

********************************************************************END FLASH BACK******************************************************************

She chatted cheerfully about things that were going on in the world as she bandaged his wounds. She knew Zero wasn't much of a talker, but he listened to every word that she said. She knew that he secretly loved hearing what she had to say and have her friendly company surrounding him in his dark world. The permanent scowl on his face made her sigh and stop in the middle of her meaningless chatter thus earning a raised eyebrow from Zero.

"Y-yuki?"

"Don't worry Zero you will get out of here soon, and when you do, I promise, you will finally be happy."

"…" Zero tilted his head skeptically.

"I'll make sure of it, Zero! I swear!" Stated the brunette, determination written all over her face.

"O-of course I will. Very soon." His voice sounded unsure. "_Yeah, maybe I__'__ll die…"_

_

* * *

_

Aidou had come home earlier than expected, his clothing already removed. Zero could tell the meeting had not gone well by the way he was stumbling into the room. Violet eyes stared at him, now glad that he had taken off the bandages as soon as had Yuki left. At least she wouldn't get in trouble now. He went straight to the silver haired boy with a disappointed scowl on his face.

"Pants? Really?"

Instantly ripping them from Zeros body he made a few more steps and lay on his bed, the moment ticked by at a painfully slow rate as Zero waited to be summoned.

Hope drifted into amethyst eyes. "_Aidou has passed out." _He almost cheered… almost…

Then came the call. A slight tap on the bed. The small subtle movement sending a whirlwind of emotions through Zeros mind; crushing his hopes of being free from the sadistic jerk for one night.

Slowly Zero forced his body one step at a time towards his place of torment. He sat down on the edge of the bed limply waiting for his master to make the first move. A hand slowly inched its way towards his wrist pulling it above his own head and forcing the body attached to it to move on top of him. Zeros body lay weightlessly above, his own sculpted frame fitting perfectly with his master's.

Aidou looked longingly at him, sapphire eyes locking with amethyst ones surprising the teen. There was no hate, only sadness and want.

Aidou ran his fingers through the boy's hair. Gently pulling the surprised face towards him and pressing his lips against Zero's own. The kiss was full of kindness and deep hidden emotions it was soft as his experienced lips flowed against trembling ones, calming them almost instantaneously. He pulled away slightly nibbling on the bottom lip of the figure above him asking for entrance, which Zero allowed.

A soft tongue entered Zeros mouth playing joyfully with his own. The taste of liquor was prominent on the breath of the figure below him but he ignored it, moving his tongue in union with his masters. The kiss was passionate, long, and soft, leaving them both out of breath, and for once, Zero wanted more.

Aidou looked deeply into the amethyst eyes of the teen above him, almost as if searching for something.

"Do you love me?" He questioned the boy. A question that struck fear into his heart.

"Y-y-yes m-master. I w-wi…" He was stopped when soft lips met his once again, this time more desperate and full of want.

Zero felt his master's member press against him hard and dripping slightly with need. _"Maybe Aidou is just lonely too. Maybe it will be alright.__ Just maybe …__"_

It was then Zero did something he never thought he would do. He pulled himself down towards the man's member. For once he actually wanted to give his master pleasure. He actually saw a change in the blonde. He saw the need in his master, the need for love, and he hoped that maybe Aidou would trust him enough to let him give the blue eyed man the adoration he truly needed. For once he almost felt that given time he could learn to mean the words when he told his master he loved him.

Zero softly trailed kisses down the blonde's stomach, shuddering moans being heard from the man beneath him. Confused sapphire eyes looking into his own as he placed his mouth over the quivering member. He sucked on the tip gently watching his master's face as he let large gasp of air out in pleasure. Letting go of the tip he ran his tongue from the bottom of the hard shaft to the top, sucking on the vain until he reached the top, lightly dipping his tongue into the slit at the tip, licking away the pre-cum before taking the noble fully into his mouth. He smiled around the member in his mouth at his master's surprised gasp. This was the first time he had ever willingly sucked his master off and found that it was shockingly enjoyable when it wasn't shoved down your throat with vampire like speeds. Aidou's finger trailed tender circles up and down his arm urging him to go on. He began humming into the member moving his head up and down faster with the tune until one last load moan was heard, before the man came in his awaiting mouth. "ZEROOOOO"

For once Zero actually enjoyed his name being said by his master's voice… Today was full of firsts.

Aidou pulled him close, eyes fill with need. He kissed him again a bit rougher, but it was full of desperate want. He noticed Zero's cock was also fully erect and smile softly to himself. He reached his hand towards Zero's behind, feeling a forgotten toy still place there. He pulled it out slowly felling Zero's cock quiver as each ball popped out. He placed the toy above his head before turning his attention back to Zero's tender behind. He began to massage it caringly taking his time as his member once again became erect. Stifling Zero's soft moans with his kisses.

"Do you need preparation?"

Zeros only response was a slight shake of the head, too turned on and happy to truly care about anything else. Aidou pulled a bottle of lube from his nightstand, he kept some for when Zero was really good, and gently put some on his member and then Zero's entrance. Causing a deep moan to slip from the boy's mouth. When he was ready he waited to see what the teen would do only to be shocked once again when Zero impaled himself on his cock.

Zero waited for his master to give him a look that would say it was okay before pulling himself off and forcefully shoving himself down once again. Aidou positioned himself so that he would be hitting his pet's prostate with each thrust, resting his hands on Zero's hips helping him move. He pushed himself deeper meeting each trust and causing Zero's cock to bob up and down occasionally slapping against his lower stomach. Aidou could feel the familiar heat beginning to pool in his neither regions, Zero was still surprisingly tight even with that toy embedded inside of him for so long.

When he pulled himself up so just the head remained inside and dropping back down again and again, it felt amazing, and he knew he was going to cum soon. Zero's screams and moans of lust pushing him closer to release. He grabbed Zero's member pumping it in time with his thrusts. Zero came first, semen spilling all over their stomachs; his climax caused him to tighten, forcing Aidou to release his seed deep into the silver haired teen above him.

Zero collapsed on top of his master, completely relaxed and tired. He felt warm arms surround him filling him with a sense of peace.

Then the hold started to tighten feeling almost as if it would crush him. He looked up into darkening blue eyes as a smug malevolence smile began to grow on his master's face. It was then the realization hit. Aidou had been fooling him the entire time, it had all been a joke, and he had given himself up for nothing. He felt his heart break as his hopes were ripped away from him.

The inner Zero, the small part of his true self was now dead.

He watched as his master grabbed the toy and after pulling himself back out shoved the toy forcefully into his exhausted behind.

"Now, now… we wouldn't want to let any of my seed that you worked so hard to get, coming out, now do we?"

He chuckled immorality uncaring of the torment he was putting the boy through. His dishonestly had now fully corrupted Zero. There was nothing left. He could see it by the dead look in his eyes.

He threw him off the bed and onto the floor getting up and kicking him several times in the ribs.

Zeros pride was gone. He no longer cared about his screams and allowed himself to show his true pain.

With each kick he choked out a broken scream or sob. He knew this was just the beginning there was much more abuse to come.

_

* * *

_

"_So cold_," He looked around, noticing the massive amount of blood, forming a growing pool around his body. He chuckled to himself his vision fading along with his hearing allowing his blurred to seem as if they were moving around. He was holding himself up with the support of a wall but as the numbness entered his fingertips he lost the strength. His head falling to the floor with a sickening thud. "_Maybe Yuki was right. Maybe I will be free soon. Too bad it__'__s just not in the way she had hoped._" Then the world went black.

* * *

Aidou had gotten a little too drunk tonight he had not realized the damage he had caused until he had cummed… again.

"_The look on Zeros face was priceless. I would do it all over again if I could. Too bad he probably won__'__t trust me like that again. His eyes full of hope that maybe things would be different that maybe I would be different. Sheesh, who does he think I am. I still can__'__t believe he actually willingly please me. NO, NO the best was when he actually GAVE HIMSELF to ME! That should make him feel like shit. Not only has he been raped but for once he actually 'willingly' gave himself up to his rapist. That gonna__'__ break him permanently for sure." _

He tossed the broken bottle into the nearby trash bin; he had used it to form large gashes along Zeros chest. Before he had a chance to give Zero blood the butler had come informing him that Kaname was in the foyer and impatiently waiting. He quickly changed his clothing into more presentable attire and stumbled to lock the door behind himself.

Aidou hoped that Zero would be alright he could smell the blood leaving him quickly but Kaname was here and he would have to attend to the pureblood first.

"I would have liked to torture the boy more before being the one to suck the blood out of him. Watching the life leave his hopeless eyes but work comes first and if Zero dies it still by my own hands so it wouldn't really matter."

He chugged a few more shots before meeting the pureblood. He wanted to forget about the boy in his room. He wasn't sure if it was because he felt bad for the kid or if it was because he wasn't there to watch him die. Now, fully wasted he went to go see his darling pureblood.

"Ahh Kuran-sama." He bowed low giggling like a schoolgirl. "How nnnice to see you againnnnnn." He was slurring his words and slightly stumbling from the effects of alcohol.

The pureblood stayed silent an uncaring expression on his face.

"I am soooo soooorry but I do not have the money I owe youuu. Please feel free to take anything you wishhhhh I am in… your debt and I am vvvvvery sorry for any hassle I have caused you."

Kaname instantly began walking around the house from room to room finding nothing that particularly caught his eye. Sighing he opened one door after another. He could tell the noble was waiting for him in the living room with a smug smile on his face. He smelt blood coming from some part of the house but paid no attention to it. Aidou's victims were none of his concern.

As he walked from room to room he felt a presence following him. He turned looking behind, and he saw a head pop back behind the wall. Raising an eyebrow he quietly walked over to the figure.

"Why are you following me?"

The tiny brunette jumped, startled by the deep alluring sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" Kaname questioned. He figured Aidou sent her to spy on him and make sure he didn't get any important belongings. He stared angrily at her.

Shrinking to the look in his eyes and his growing irritated aura, she whispered, "I-I know what his most i-important p-p-possession is K-k-kuran-sama." She bowed her head out of respect and waited for him to respond.

Yuki had heard there conversation the day before and had figured that any place was better than this hellhole for Zero. She had heard the screams that were forced from his lips tonight and saw the large pool of blood threw the crack of the door. She needed to save him somehow.

This sparked Kaname's interest, "Oh really? And what might that be?" He smirked at the tiny girls blushing form. His anger instantly leaving him and his aura returning to normal allowing her to relax under his gaze.

Yuki pushed her finger to her lips in a shushing motion and holding the man's sleeve guiding him up the stairs. Once on the top floor she pointed at an extravagantly carved door painted the odd colour of silver that matched no other area of the house. She whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"He's in there." Quickly running of before Hanabusa-sama realized what she was doing.

Kaname gave her a questioning look as she ran away.

He smelt a lot of blood coming from the room. He tried to open the door, but it was locked. He smirked, there was defiantly something important in this room.

CRASH!

He kicked at the door tearing it from its hinges, the force from it throwing the splintering door across the room. His eyes quickly adjusting to the dim light of the darkened space before he scanned the room for the "he" she was talking about.

His red tinted eyes noticing a figure lying in a pool of blood. _"This couldn'__t be the person of importance to him. Look at how bad he treats this guy. Pfft, lying girl just wanted to help her friend.__"_

He walked over to the dying boy, silver hair covering his features making it difficult to see what he looked like. The room smelt of semen and death. He sighed there was nothing else of worth in this house. Kneeling, he moved the hair from the boys face.

"_Wow, he'__s beautiful." _His eyes fell down to the boy's neck as he noticed a collar with the number "0" dangling from it. On the back said "Property of Aidou Hanabusa."

"_A pet, eh?" _He chucked letting his eyes slide down the rest of the boys naked form.

"_His body'__s exquisite. I guess he__'__s the best thing in this dump."_

He noticed the life slowly slipping from the boy. Only real blood would save him at this point and he defiantly wasn't planning to give his pureblood up for some slave child he didn't even know. He stood up and began walking away.

The boy moved, feeling the movement from the floorboards from the others steps, he managed a small whimper, the sound stopping Kaname instantly.

"P-please … hel-lp. I don't w-want to d-d-d…" The voice was barely above a whisper but it drew Kaname in. He immediately felt a great need to save the teen's life. Briskly walking back he gently held up the boys head to his neck. When no movement was made he began to get a little frightened.

"_Why does only hearing the sound of his voice make me act so irrational? I should not be giving him my blood.__ It could make a one way blood bond and he__'__s only a level D.__" _

Yet he made a cut in the side of his neck forcing the vampire nature of the silver haired teen to come out and instantly attack the source of the liquid it desperately needed.

Kaname moaned softly as he felt fangs violently break threw his flesh. His blood began to run down his neck and onto the floor mixing with the boys. He heard a slight sucking sound at the boy tried to draw as much blood from his neck as possible as if it was the best thing in the world. Before he started to feel the effects of blood loss he pulled the smaller male from his neck forcing himself away from the level D vampire. He knew the smaller vampire had not had its fill and was still very weak. It looked at Kaname. Its mouth opening as if to say something but the words never came as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell once more to the ground.

Knowing the boy would now be okay Kaname lifted the blood soaked body up. Removing his shirt and wrapping the form in his recently bloodied clothing. As he cradled the figure against his chest, he began to back walk down the stairs.

* * *

Aldiou stood at the smell of blood looking shocked as the vampire came out holding _HIS SLAVE. _The effects of the alcohol quickly left him as he realized what was about to happen.

"_HOW DARE HE TOUCH ZERO! ZERO WAS HIS! EVERY SCREAM. EVERY SCAR. EVERYTHING THAT ZERO WAS,WAS HIS. HE MADE HIM THAT WAY. PERFECT. HE WAS PERFECT. AND NOW KANAME WAS GOING TO TRY TO TAKE AWAY WHAT HE HAD WORKED SO HARD FOR!__ Zero is the last of that killer__'__s family. Zero needed to die by his hands…__"_

Aidou moved forward, frustration and anger shown vividly in his eyes.

Kaname smiled realizing that the girl was right. This angelic boy was important to the raging beast in front of him.

"I have chosen him."

"NO! He is mine!"

"You agreed to these terms. It is too late. Good bye Aidou-kun. You are now free of debt."

The butler opened the door and the Kuran walked out immediately, before waiting for any reply, holding "_HIS__"_ Zero. He walked to the door watching them drive away. Knowing he was too weak to stop them.

His anger flared and he threw the table nearby across the room screaming in rage.

"I WILL GET HIM BACK KURAN! I PROMISE YOU THAT. AND YOU WILL REGRET EVER TAKING HIM AWAY FROM ME!! I SWEAR IT!!!!!"

* * *

Well I hope you all liked this story. I have been having some trouble putting chapter 3 together usually the story's just come to me all at once and I never stop typing but this time it's just all different blurbs of the story that I feel don't really match the story line.**_Sigh_** It's frustrating.

Anyways please review and maybe that will help me get some inspiration hahaha. Oh and please feel free to tell me if I made any spelling mistakes or if anything sounds weird so I can fix it right away.


	4. Chapter 4

I think it would be great if you, my amazing readers, told me your favourite parts of the stories and I'll try to fit similar situations in the next chapters. I aim to please and I want everyone to enjoy this story until the very end.

_**IMPORTANT:**_

_**********************_: means a flash back

~~~***~~~***~~~***: means dream/ flash back

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~: means a dream

Pretty simple eh :D

* * *

"_So __warm…warm?? __…_

…

_WHAT THE HELL!?__"_

Forcing his heavy eyelids to open and reveal beautiful amethyst eyes, Zero stared in shock at the sight before him. Where on earth could he be? He didn't recall ever being in a room like this before.

Large windows lined one side of the wall, white see through shades, allowing small trickles of light into the exquisitely decorated room. He jumped out of the bed quickly, hurriedly fixing the sheets so nobody would realize he had been sleeping in it.

He quickly scan the room, looking for the bloodied mat he usually slept on, not finding it, Zero went for the next best thing and simply bent down on the hardwood, shivering from the contrast between his heated skin and the cold wooden floor.

"_Fuck, I__'__m so cold now. I wonder why I was in that bed anyway. Some stupid maid must have put me in it thinking she was being nice… coulda__'__ gotten me in serious trouble. Dumb-ass maids." _

He hoped there wasn't a mess on the bed sheets now, he was still covered in dried blood and he reeked of sweat and semen. At least someone had thankfully put a pair of boxers on him. An image of the young brunette popped into his mind. Only she would be thoughtful enough to help him this way. The boxers were a bit large and he could feel them slipping down his thin hips leaving little to the imagination yet he still refused to move to pick them up. He really was getting too thin.

He had felt the toy still inside of him, making the situation more uncomfortable. He hated Aidou's obsession with toys. Everything about him screamed child. It was as if he was trying to turn back time, bringing back what he had lost, including his innocents even if said innocence was rather distorted and twisted now. Aidou had since long gone mad and Zero knew this, he had lost himself in the violent acts and deep sadness within his heart.

He bowed his head low to the ground waiting patiently for his master to return. A few minutes of silenced passed by, leaving him to his thoughts, something he had grown to hate over the years of sitting silently and waiting for his 'Master' to return. It made him think about what his life was like and how he desperately wanted anything but this.

It was then Zero began to notice that he was no longer in any type of pain. Gazing sneakily across the room, violet eyes hidden by silver bangs, Zero checked to make sure there were no other people present. He then hastily started to examine his body.

Most of his scars were healed, something that greatly surprised him, usually his master would give him only enough blood to make sure he lived through the night, not heal him. He reached his arms above his head and happily stretched his back feeling relaxed and cheerful for once, a small smile growing on his face.

"Feeling better I see," a deep voice chucked, walking quietly into the room.

Zero tensed at the sudden voice, instantly letting his head drop and arms fall limply at his sides. His back bending painfully forward in a half bowing position on his knees. He could tell the figure was a pureblood and although he didn't recognize the voice he knew he should show his utmost respect for the man or else he would pay for it later by his master's hands. Zero desperately wanted to know what the man looked like but he knew better then to raise his head. His hunter senses usually told him to protect himself and look at the enemy, but for some reason he felt almost safe in the vampire's presence.

The strange man walked past him and sat on the bed. He noticed Zero's reaction realizing that Aidou had probably beaten him for stretching. _"Stretching too? Hanabusa, why did__ you hurt this poor boy so much? And what for? You have taken your anger way too far this time."_

He sighed, "Tell me your name?" Kaname asked patiently, waiting for the boy to respond. Hesitantly Zero replied unable to stop his stutter, as he answered quietly.

"Z-zero"

The brunette flinched at hearing that broken voice, his heart skipping a beat at the thought of the amount of torture the boy must have gone through. This beautiful boy didn't deserve what had happened to him. Kaname wanted to see the boy's eyes and secretly wished Zero would gain enough courage to look up at him, yet he didn't want to frighten the young vampire any further. It was quite clear, that Aidou had done enough of that.

"Do you know where you are Zero?" He asked, as he leaned back, lazily looking over the boy. Waiting for a reply that never came. Sighing again he decided to save the boy from confusion, it would be much less hassle if he did.

"You are in my home, Zero. You belong to me now. Hanabusa-san owed me money, but in since he could not pay I decided to have you. You are now free of him forever."

Zero lifted his head slightly at those words, confusion and uneasy eyes peeking through the locks of silver hair. He didn't believe the purebloods words, it was too good a dream to be true. Hanabusa would never let him go. His recognition of kaname's existence allowed a triumphant smile to form on the purebloods face. He had finally gotten the opportunity to see those violet eyes, eyes that suited the boy oh so well, before they dropped once more to the floor.

Zero did not believe him. He had a feeling this was all a game that Hanabusa was playing. Everything was a game to Aidou and Zero was too weak from the emotional struggle to care anymore. He would play along with this joke it no longer mattered to him.

"Yes, it is true. I am your new master and as long as you do what I say things will go smoothly for us. If you refuse to do as I say I will have to punish you."

Zero tensed again at those all too familiar words. "_Taken from one hell just to be thrust right into another,"_ He though sadly. "_Even in his games, he doesn__'__t give me a break!_"

"My name is Kaname Kuran, Kuran-sama to you, do remember that. Now come along."

This man, Kuran, led him out the door and down a long wonderfully decorated hallway, that did not resemble Aidou's home. "_This defiantly isn__'__t Aidou__'__s house. Even for Aidou, this is nothing like him. He would never let me leave the home… maybe this stranger is telling the truth_."

Each step made the round sex toy rub against his prostate, he tried ignored the semi-hard erection that was beginning to form between his legs, hoping his new master wouldn't notice. _"If this guy truly is my master now, how would he react to me still having the __seed of my old owner inside of me? ..."_

Observing his 'masters' distracted gaze he reached up towards his neck feeling no collar of ownership. Confusion clouding his mind.

* * *

"Start the bath in my room, Zero-sama is in need of one. Starting today he will be sleeping with me." The dark haired brunette gave Zero a sidelong glance, checking his reaction to the news, but Zero gave no indication of even hearing what he said. The maid rushed off to do as she had been told and Kaname walked slower allowing her to prepare. Zero followed three steps behind him, Head bowed low. "_Like a perfect slave. Fuck, I wish he was a bit more disobedient. It would at least show that Hanabusa did not fully break him. Then I wouldn__'__t be so afraid to scare him… and we could have a bit more fun…" _Kaname smirked, dirty thoughts of laying the boys beautiful body on the bed and pounding into him until he was calling out his name repeatedly in a fit of lust, flashing through his mind. He shook them away, nervously flushing at how weird it was that the figure behind him made him think of such thoughts so easily. This was not like him. He was a pureblood!

Kaname walked into his large master bedroom, pointing his finger towards the washroom as he absent-mindedly went to his work desk and began shuffling threw paper. He figured Zero would catch on to what he meant by the action since the door was open, obviously showing that there was a bath full of hot water waiting for him.

Zero on the other hand often … "assisted"… Aidou when working. Or as Aidou put it, "He was to be helpful at reliving stress", and his new master defiantly looked stressed. He hadn't noticed the others hand pointing to the bath, due to his head being bowed low. Nervously he raised his head all the way looking at his master properly. "_My __'__new__'__ master, if that what he truly is, isn__'__t asking anything of me. He looks so concentrated. His facial features are … nice… __'__humph__'__ what am I thinking. I__'__m a slave not someone he__'__s trying to befriend or he even cares about. My job is to act the way a good __'__sex slave__'__ would."_ He took quiet steps towards the sitting man and bent down the chair quietly looking the distracted features.

Kaname had stopped paying attention to his new 'acquisition' and had begun to focus on the paperwork he had in his hand. He had to get them sorted by tonight and he was slightly confused by some parts of a contract he needed to sign. Zero lowered his shaking hands to the others tailored pants, undoing the button before strong hands stopped him.

A full laugh now escaping the pureblood. "My my, aren't you excited to get started." He immediately regretted his words as the shaking got worse and the boy's body tensed in fear. He instantly stepped away from the boy and out of the chair.

"That was simply a joke, please forgive me for my ignorance Zero-kun." He bowed in apology at the younger vampire, smiling politely at the other, openly showing his shock on his pale face.

"Please feel free to take a bath, the bathroom is right over there and the water should be ready." He said, and pointed once again in the direction of the tub.

Zero looked towards the ground ashamed, but made no move towards the bathroom. _"I'__m not usually allowed to take a shower when master is in the room. I have to wait until he is ready to take one as well so that he can make sure I__'__m __'__properly cleaned__'__. Should I assume that is what Aidou would want me to do for him as well and wait? Or do as he says and go by myself? "_

Raising an eyebrow Kaname realized his confusion. He sighed. This was beginning to become rather frustrating._"This kid'__s innocence is so tempting I am giving him the opportunity to take a bath by himself but he__'__s still waiting for me, of course, that__'__s because that__'__s what he has been taught. I hope I don__'__t end up taking him sooner then I should_."

"Your waiting for me aren't you?"

Zero nodded, shrinking slightly at the purebloods stare.

"Well let's go then, shall we?" The brunette stated, quickly walking towards the bathroom and checking the water to make sure it wasn't too hot, before removing his shirt and pants, folding them neatly and putting them on the side table.

"Hop in."

Zero complied, quickly getting in. Secretly he hoped it wasn't scalding hot and going to burn him.

Zero was rather surprised when Kaname stood outside of the tub and pored soap onto his hands, rubbing it all over Zero's body, gently scrubbing the pale flesh and working out the many knots in his back. Kaname didn't seem to be paying much attention, far to lost in his own world. The slight rocking of his body from the strong hands gliding across his skin, was starting to affect the toy that was still deeply logged inside of him, as it rubbed inside of him and forced his shaft to grow.

Kaname looked away from Zero, respectively giving him his privacy as he washed the lithe figure, thinking about his work and reports, when his hand skimmed over something hard. He looked at the boy in shock. Zero had his head down with a slight blush on his face, greatly embarrassed at having been caught. He wasn't sure if he should tell his master about the toy but he didn't know what else to do.

"I-It's the t-toy" He said, his stutter progressively getting worse, as he looked through silver bangs. Noticing Kaname's raised eyebrow.

Kaname sighed sadly feeling sorry for the teen.

"Turn around." He asked gently, watching as Zero did as he was told, going on his hands and knees inside of the tub.

Zero was anxious of what his punishment would be. He had never had a new master and he was sure that having reminder of his old master embedded inside of him would not be a good thing. But Kuran-sama only looked at him with pity.

As Kaname finally took notice of the small piece of rope hanging outside of the teen, gently he began to pull at it, taking note of Zero's reaction. One by one each ball was pulled out, the feeling making Zero moan and shake in need. When the last one taken out, Kaname instantly threw the toy into of the trash, disgusted by it. "_The kid won__'__t be needing that ever again,. I__'__m more than big enough for him." _Kaname chuckled mentally.

A white liquid slowly began to trickle out of Zero's abused entrance, that defiantly wasn't something Zero's own body made naturally. If Kaname noticed, then he paid no mind to it. Instead he began to massage the abused hole gently with his finger, easing the soreness and causing Zero to let out another moan from the gently touch. The pureblood could feel himself grown at the image of Zero, his body arching to allow better access to his bottom and his head thrown back in quiet cries of pleasure his member twitching in anticipation. The teen was lost in the pleasure not realizing his own reactions and the effect they had on the pureblood. Stepping away from Zero lower body, Kaname tried to calm himself, bending over the tub and focusing on letting out the dirty water so he could refill it with warm clean water. Slowly coming out of his lust induced haze, Zero noticed the bulge in Kaname's boxers, but chose not to embarrass himself again by moving to help him relieve the problem. Instead he waited to see what his new master would tell him do about his erection. The silver haired teen was surprised when Kaname got up and walked towards his bedroom.

"You can rinse yourself off and then fix your problem. When you are done the towels are behind the door, I will leave clothing on the bed, put it on when you're dry. Be careful not to wreck any of them though there are expensive. We will go shopping later and buy you some clothing of your own." The brunette called over his shoulder, before leaving Zero to his own device.

Zero was once again surprised by his new master, but did as he was told, rinsing himself off then looking down at his own problem. He awkwardly waited hoping it would go down. Unfortunately, the "problem" continued to stay up. Violet unsure eyes were confused about what to do. He had never been permitted to touch himself before and with all the times he had been violated in that place he was sure he didn't want to. Hesitating he wished he didn't have to give in. But his new master had told him he must fix the problem and he began to touch it in the way Hanabusa always did not knowing any other way to deal with it. He put his hand on the base of his cock and pulled upwards towards the head letting his thumb flick over the tip.

His head feel back in surprised ecstasy as a low quiet moan escaped from him mouth. He hoped his master didn't hear his needy call. The speed of his strokes became faster as the image of Kaname's face entered his mind. Zero found himself picturing Kaname's hand around his cock instead of his own. He legs shook in want as his other hand reached down fondling his package.

The imaginary master smirked at the image of Zero beneath him. _"Cum for me, Zero."_

He moved his hand faster to completion until finally the feeling of release hit him. He let the orgasmic waves spread throughout his body relaxing him and letting him sink deeper into the tub. Shocked by how the pure bloods image was the one he was thinking of. He tried to forget his actions as he quickly washed the semen off with the remaining water and got out of the tub putting the towel around his waist.

Walking out from behind the bathroom he raced towards the bed avoiding the purebloods presence. Still embarrassed by his previous thoughts about his master, "_I can't believe I actually thought about him when I was doing … that! He's my master! I'm his pet I mean nothing to him… and I don't even know him… so why can't I stop picturing his deep brown eyes. ARGHHH! This is pathetic."_

He hid his body behind the bed and away from prying eyes. Should Kuran choose to look away from his paperwork he wouldn't be able to see Zero's body behind the large draped bed, pulling the clothing towards him, the silver haired teen quickly slipped them on.

The clothing looked very expensive and consisted white dress shirt and black pants. The clothes were a size too large for him and the sleeves tended to slip down his wrist and covered his hands. Although the pants were most likely a snug fit to a certain pureblood, they were actually quite big on him, and would fall down his hips when he walked. Lifting his violet eyes high enough to see his master over the mattress, he noticed how concentrated the man was towards his work, before he turned towards the mirror behind him, and stood up to his full height. He looked elegant, smiling softly to himself admiring his image and picturing how this may have been what his life would have been like if his family were still alive. He might have been able to dress up in one of these suits and attend parties much like Aidou always had. "_I could have dance with a beautiful girl like Yuki and charmed my way int…_"

"You look nice." Kaname's smiled kindly, face appearing in the mirror above Zero's own.

Zero simply let his head fall, once again becoming submisive. "I a-am very s-sorry master. That was very n-narcis-sistic of me, please p-pun-ish me as you will, my e-eyes are only for your o-own and no one else's not even m-myself."

Inwardly the pureblood flinched, _"Looking in the mirror is wrong? Who knew?! Darn, __Didn__'__t I tell him to call me Kuran-sama. Should I punish him for disobeying me? It's what a proper master would do. No! I could never hurt him. It__'__s just a mistake. Something we will have to work on… slowly. One thing at a time...But he does look amazing in my clothes. It__'__s so cute how big they are on him… wait!… DID I JUST CALL HIM CUTE!... argh.__"_

Kaname didn't say a word, he simply smiled slipping his hand underneath the boys chin and raising it so Zero would be able to see his own reflection once again. Kaname watch him from the mirror letting his hand fall to the tattoo on Zero's neck and tracing the lines gently with the tips of his fingers, before he reached towards the bed and grabbed a belt making Zero's heart flutter with fear.

"_Maybe I shouldn__'__t have said the punishing me part...Great now I have to watch myself get beaten._" The teen thought venomously to himself, but Kaname continued to smile, and simply laced the belt through the pants loops before he tightened it around Zero's waist so they wouldn't fall down.

"There isn't that better."

The brunette let his hands linger in front of Zero's wais, liking the feel of the shorter teen between his arms. Kaname sighed, taking a deep breath and basking in the others heavenly scent, before he released the boy and grabbed a set of keys from the nightstand.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was not uncommon for Vampires to have pets. In fact, most did. Especially purebloods; because there were so few they would frequently marry for the good of their race instead of love, often leading to them having to satisfy their passion with pets. Even humans at the time would often keep weaker vampires as well as other humans as slaves. If someone could not pay their bills they would sell their children or themselves resulting in slave markets; a rapidly growing market in today's economy. This way of life was not sought after. The pretty ones would be used until they grew old and unwanted, before being forced into hard labour until death. A slave could never be free. As soon as someone became a slave they were branded with a large tattoo that almost resembled a cross with small swords sticking out of each side, and diamond-like shapes in-between. The tattoo would be placed on the side of their neck and onto their shoulder so that all could see, and it would be hard to cover. If a slave was left without a collar or escaped their home they would often be caught again by a new master due to the tattoo. It was seen as acceptable, if a slave had this tattoo a pet was no longer a person but a possession who had sold his or her soul. It no-longer mattered if the transaction was willing or unwanted.

Slaves had to act acceptable, the higher the class of the master the better they were expected to perform. There own personal welfare did not matter, their existence was a joke. Every inch of a slave's body was to belong to his or her master. They were to only have eyes for their master… well that and the floor. If they even glanced at an object they could be severely punished because it would mean that the slave had a mind and wants of its own. People didn't want to think of slaving having intellect or feeling because that would mean the actions of torture they placed upon them would be inhuman. And where is the fun in that?

It was not the best logic in the world but nobody had concern. People would only be concerned for themselves; their own pleasure, wants, and needs. So what was the harm in that? This was a new world and you never know how long your life is going to last. Might as well enjoy it.

It is very rare to find good people in a world where it's every man for himself…

* * *

Kaname placed a temporary collar around Zero's neck as they entered the shopping mall. It was a comfortable cotton chocker that matched his silver hair, his name and proof of ownership being written on the inside with pen. "_Argh, this makes me feel so cheap. Any pureblood would be embarrassed by having there slave wear that! It__'__s not my fault I hadn__'__t planned on getting a slave. I have to get a new one as soon as possible."_

"I hope I don't need to remind you of the circumstances that will befall you should you choose to attempt to escape. I have been a fair master so far and I expect you to be on your best behaviour."

Kaname said, making sure the chain was securely attached to Zero's collar. He would have to be harsher to the boy in here. The presence of high class people would expect him to act a certain way and his actions would have to comply. For the respect of his family name he had to act like a proper pureblood would. He began to walk ahead.

The teen carefully followed proper protocol, Kaname had expected no less. "_He acts the same way at home, why shouldn__'__t he here. Eyes downward, following three steps behind, never talking unless told to, and back hunched to show respect and absolute servitude to the individual in front."_

The Kuran could see the envious looks of the individuals surrounding him, jealous of such a well behaved and beautiful pet. Kaname ignored the ignorant people. They cared nothing about the person in slavery and only about devouring the adorable boy.

Kaname hoped that his pet would feel more comfortable in common outfits rather than expensive ones. Slaves often wore rags and having Kaname buy the boy many expensive clothing could make him feel unworthy to be in the purebloods presence. The boy could feel that it was inappropriate. Sort of like a constant test to make sure he was careful. He would feel as if the material was as delicate as glass and would constantly worry about ruining the outfit. So the pureblood decided to stick to outfits he though Zero might enjoy.

His butler had told him this when he asked him for his experience in these events. The Kuran family had adopted many slaves over the past few centuries to free them from torment and give them a better life. Kaname had never personally assisted in helping these slaved, but his butler was often the one who made them feel comfortable and explain their new job of maid or cook. Although, he wouldn't mind giving the boy exquisite suits. The sight of Zero in this his oversized outfit suited him well and he had a feeling he enjoyed wearing it. But the butler was a very reliable source and Kaname trusted his claims.

Which led them to where they were now, a common store many teens of middle class wealth often went too. The signs showing sales made Kaname feel embarrassed to even be seen in such a store, and he had to forcefully stop his legs from leaving the store. This would be a hit to his pride, but Zero seemed to love the clothing by the open look of excitement in his eyes.

Zero noticed his masters look of detest at the look of such common attire, but he loved the clothing. It was just like the clothing Yuki often told him about, some telling of popular bands and others funny sayings. Some just held beautiful designs.

Kaname walked through the store picking up anything he thought may look good on Zero and practically tossing the boy into the change room.

"Hurry up and try that stuff on, come out and show me everything."

* * *

The day turned into a blur for Zero, as he tried on outfit after outfit, even some more formal ones like Kaname's. A few outfits turned into hundreds and Zero could not fathom why anyone, especially him, would need so many. He must have spent hours in the mall with his master and the walking was beginning to wear on him. He had to carry all the bags and his feet had become sore from the walking. He stifled a yawn which didn't go unnoticed by the watchful pureblood.

"We will be going soon, do not worry. I just need to stop at one more store." He said as he walked into an expensive jewellery store for a few minutes, leaving the smaller vampire outside waiting. He soon returned not carrying any other bags, picked up the leash once again summoning Zero, and signaling him to follow.

Zero was bored and tired of walking he had been wandering around the mall all day and didn't even see what it looked like. He raised his head enough to see from beneath his bang seeing his masters attention on the road ahead and decided to sneek a look around the mall.

He gaze fell upon a magnificent fountain. It held a statue of a beautiful mermaid holding her arms out and towards the teen as if drawing him in and wanting to welcome him into a comforting embrace. There was a delicate bird sitting happily on one of her hands. Its little twits sounding as if it was singing to him. In Zero's adoration of the dazzling statue he had stopped walking causing his master to inversely tug on his collar because of his speedy pace, knocking Zero out of his trance and several bags out of his head.

Kaname knew it was a mistake but everyone in the mall was waiting for him to react and punish the teen for this situation. He furrowed his brows. His chest hurting, knowing that these actions would only scare the boy further and push Zero farther from his caring arms. He tugged on the chain roughly making him drop a few more bags.

"What did I say about acting appropriately?! Everything about you is mine; even those eyes. Your eyes should only be on me and on my wants and needs not on decorations that you will never need! Pick up those bags! We will discuss your ignorance further at home." He screamed at the boy recalling the words Zero had told him earlier when he was looking into the mirror and using them now. The selfish observers nodded approvingly at the purebloods actions. Leavening him with the sick feeling of betrayal and dishonour about sinking to their level, but it was necessary… he had to think about his families reputation.

Zero struggled to pick up the fallen bags with his already full arms, fear vividly seen in his violet eyes. "_Well at least I know this is no joke, He defiantly acts like a master. I wonder what will happen to me when I get home…_" His body shook uncontrollably in fear. He had never been punished by this man and he was wondering how harsh it would be.

Kaname dragged him off towards the car roughly stopping before entering he talked to the driver giving him a receipt. "I want you to pick this up from the jewellery store tomorrow morning it is very important and you will be punished for your incompetence if you forget."

The driver nodded taking the bags from Zero and placing them in the trunk as Kaname got into the car.

Zero sat beside the pureblood in utter terror. He knew that this man would be stronger then Aidou because of his hierarchy position and wondered if he would hurt him more than Hanabusa.

Then soft fingers touched his face pulling his gaze towards mesmerizing brown eyes.

"I am very sorry to have frightened you Zero. It was necessary for me to act like that in public. Do not worry I do not feel that you did anything wrong. That piece of art often captivates me when I am in need of comfort."

He pulled the surprised teen closer, wrapping his arms around the small body. So their noses touched.

"…But I would rather have you looking towards me for comfort instead of some rock. What if we give you a small punishment so you learn your lesson? Hmmm... How about you put all those clothes away?" He chuckled, his voice calming, teasing, and soft bringing a sense peace to Zero's features and soothing his fears.

"I think that is punishment enough for the amount of clothing we bought today."

He pushed his face into Zero hair smelling the scent of the shampoo used that day as well as the boy's unique smell. He smelt delicious.

They stayed this way, Zero's eyes closed in surprised comfort of the warmth surrounding him, until the car reached the mansion doors.

Kaname Immediately stepped out of the car and walked towards the room Zero following closely behind and the driver, carrying the bags of clothes and shoes.

* * *

As soon as Kuran reached his room he went straight to his work desk, already having missed a full day of duties he would have to work hard to catch up with them.

Remembering his masters command the younger vampire began putting his new outfits into an open walk in closet which he assumed was to be his own. After organizing the outfits by colour and style. "_I wonder why he was so comforting with me. And what's with this joke punishment. Not that I'm not thankful. Is this a trick to make me trust him? I don't think I could go through that again." _He left the closet, retiring to the desk and bowing down by his master's feet.

Feeling the movement by his toes brown eyes gazed down at the figure underneath him; gently ruffling the boy's hair with his free hand feeling the soft silver strands between his fingers.

"Zero-kun, you should get some rest. We had a busy day today."

The pet nodded, slowly rising to his feet and walking towards the bed as Kaname continued with his work. After a while of hearing no creak from the bed signifying a body entering it, he turned around. He noticed that the bed sheets had not been touched and there was no Zero in sight.

His anger flared. He had left the door open… the boy could have easily tried to sneak away without making a sound. "_How dare he leave me! I have been a good master to him! Does he think he can do better than me!?" _He got up walking towards the door ready to start the search when he looked down on the floor noticing the already sleeping figure curled up in a ball on the hardwood. Zeros cat-like posture was adorable and he looked so comfortable despite the uncomfortable place he chose to sleep. He noticed Zero had kindly taken off the expensive suit and folded it. Now lying in his boxers on the chilly floor. "_The idiots going to catch a cold like this..._"

He threw off the duvet covers and carefully, so as not to wake him, picked up the boy, placing him between the sheets and tucking him in. Zero looked so comfortable and warm.

The pureblood wished he could lie beside him but he had work to do.

_***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~*** Dream/ Memory***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***_

_Hmmm.. so warm. _

"_This warmth feels so… calming, but this heat… its becoming a crushing pain__…"__ I struggled to free myself but it engulfed me… pulling me down and suffocating me. I looked up into darkening brown eyes, a smug malevolent smile beginning to grow on the brunette__'__s face._

_It was happening again… except this time it was the pureblood that had been fooling him. It was all a game; all masters were the same. _

_Events of the past replay in my mind, but this time with a new face controlling the actions…_

_The brown haired man grabbed the toy and after pulling himself back out, shoving the torturous plaything forcefully into my exhausted behind. _

"_Now, now… we wouldn't__ want to let any of my seed, that you worked so hard to get, coming out, do we?"_

_Red eyes flashed, as he chuckled immorality uncaring of the torment he was putting me through. Throwing me off the bed and onto the floor, before getting up and kicking my ribs several times._

_With each kick I heard a choked and broken scream or sob coming from my parched lips. The pain ripping threw my body at an unimaginably fast rate. Each hit screamed of his hatred, __"__I thought you were different," I whispered desperate for a reaction, any symbol that he cared__…_

_The man grabbed my hair, using it to yank me to my feet. Kissing me roughly, shoving his tongue into my mouth muffling the sobs spilling from it. He pulled my away biting my lips roughly and letting the taste of my own blood flow into my mouth. Then in an instant I felt another tug at my hair, the ground come closer to my face as he began pounding my head on the ground. He laughed with each hit. The world went black momentarily and when I awoke once again my arms were secured above my head. My wrists bleeding and sore from the old handcuffs placed around them. A whip lashed at by back cutting my flesh and making my legs tremble from the force. The only reason I stayed standing through this torture was due to the handcuffs holding me up. With each lash of the whip my body would lurch forward cutting my back and wrists from the force. I felt blood trickle down my arms but it was quickly licked away by a rough tongue and then he plunged into me. He grabbed my hips making me meet each of his thrusts and shoving the toy deeper inside, not only making me see stars but making me feel instance pain from the brutal treatment. I felt so full and so empty at the same time, as I stared into the red hazed, once brown eyes looking at me… pulling a broken bottle from somewhere behind him. _

"_You like that don't you. You know you deserve to be hurt like this. You masochistic fucker. I bet this isn't even punishment for you. Look at how much you are getting off on it." He snarled at me in a patronizing manner._

_Laughing he pulled out to the tip thrusting back in until he was completely enveloped again, making me moan in pain. Hearing the crash of glass I become aware of a glint from the corner of my eye. An instant later I see the object against my skin. He let it drift across my face teasing me with the image of the next pain he would inflict on me before pushing the broken bottle against my chest dragging it down. A new cut for each thrust I felt my blood leave my body and the world became a haze. I no longer felt pain or the movement of my body against his. I knew the thrusting continued only because of his grunts that grew in speed signifying he became closer to completion. Fear gripped me… I don't want to die. _

"_P-please!" I begged. "Please s-stop. I don't want to d-die!"_

"_You deserve to die." His hate filled voice snarled cut through my haze and I screamed in fear and grief of my death I knew was to come. My head falling forward, far too weak to bother lifting itself up anymore. He dragged an especially deep cut down the center of my chest and I screamed the pain coming to me once more and ripping through my body._

_Darkness began to engulf me… pulling me into its depths__…_

_Then a bright light came unexpectedly from within the black abyss. A figure stood there looking at me, brown eyes holding a comforting gaze and a reassuring voice spoke,_

"_Zero, wake up it__'__s alright your safe now. I promise to protect you. Nothing like that will ever happen again. Just wake up."_

_Kaname__'__s figure appeared. I looked behind me the chains now gone. Although the figure that had been torturing me was still there looking at the other duplicate in shock and fear. The kind Kuran made me feel confident and fearless, giving me the strength I needed to reached up to the red eyed Kaname__'__s face pulling off a mask; The new face showing Aidou__'__s blue eyes and blonde hair. Stepping back I fell into the true Kaname__'__s arms… arms that didn__'__t tighten or try to hurt me. Arms that surrounded me, forming a protective wall from Aidou._

_His voice whispered in my ear._

"_Wake up Zero… come back to me."_

_***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~*** Dream/ Memory Ends ***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***_

Zero forced his eyes to open, his tired violet eyes looking in to worried brown ones, the same ones that had protected him when he was in need of protection.

A soft hand drifted down his face and tucked its finger behind the teens head; pulling nervous lips towards ready ones.

Zero's half asleep mind prevented him from feeling fear from the man above him and the hero in his dreams warmed him making him feel comfortable.

Kaname let his lips tickle the boy's in a gentle drift skimming his lower lip against Zero's top. Leaving them both wanting more of that teasing taste. He deepened the kiss with soft slow movements only leaving a small amount of pressure on the soft pink lips of the boy below him. Their mouths danced in silence as Kaname let his tongue flick out, letting it run softly against his bottom lip and pulling the body closer to his own before slipping his tongue into that warm and wanting mouth.

Zero let out a barely audible moan, trying to silence himself but too content with the situation to not indulge himself slightly.

Their tongues tangled in a teasing fight for dominance before the other pulled away, a desperate feeling entered Zero as he pushed his own tongue out of his mouth trying to reach the purebloods.

Kaname pulled back slightly and away from the wanting tongue. He didn't want to lose control of the situation, the teen was just too alluring and he was unsure of how well he could handle the situation if they kept going at this steamy rate.

He place a few chaste kisses against Zero's, not wanting to completely leave the kiss yet but forcing himself too as he pulled away from the boy once more looking into violet hazed eyes.

Now feeling fully awake, Zero was shocked by his inability to have personal control of his actions.

The pureblood pulled his hand out from under the teens head and Zero's heart fluttered nervously, thinking that he was going to be left alone with his nightmares once again.

Kaname moved to get off the bed and back towards the paperwork when a hand grabbed his shirt. He turned to look at the boy shocked by the others actions, but even more surprised by the look he saw on the teens face. Zero looked just as surprised by his actions just as much as the pureblood did, yet his fear shone brightly in his eyes. "_He doesn't want to be left alone. He wants ME to comfort him." _The brunette sighed and gave his pet a reassuring smile, getting into the bed and pulling the silver haired figure towards him.

Zero allowed his body to be pulled against the purebloods, who seemed deep in thought now. "_I can__'__t change my mind now and push him away. I already have him so close to me now… I wonder why I did that? This feels… right._" Zero let his head rest against his master's chest, letting the man intoxicating smell and warmth lull him to sleep.

* * *

Hey, if people want to know when the next story is coming up I always put up recent updates on my profile telling the days it should be put up around. If there are any complications and I can't put a new chapter up for a while it will say that on my profile. I even tell you when the story is done. Whenever I read fanfic's I always loved it when people put when the new chapter is going to be up on their profile, and I used to hate it when they didn't keep up with the dates or at least put a new date in. So as a thank you to all my wonderful readers I promise to always keep you guys up with what I am doing.


	5. Chapter 5

For those who read my stories I would (of course) like to apologize for getting this chapter out so late. But stuff happens… we all know how it is…

Anyways it's great to see you all again and I will probably get my new chapter out much sooner because I got an AWESOME person who VERY VERY kindly offered to help.

**roulette and moonstar clap***

Roulette: Our new good friend CreotiaFlayier! Who beta'd this story and allowed me to get it out to you guys today.

Moonstar: THANKGOD!!!

Roulette: YAY now you can read over my other stories chapters and I can start writing a new one… because I quote, "I will only review TWO stories at a time!" ** laughs evily**

Moonstar: ARGHHH! You're taking away my sanity!

* * *

Zero was half asleep when the delicious smell of pancakes wafted into the room. He had a flash back, remembering the times his twin would enter into his room bringing him his latest attempt at cooking the soft meal. Zero would have to drizzle it in syrup and force it down his throat every time but the smile plastered on the younger one's face would always make these brunches welcome. His parents would help Ichiru make them sometimes and he could recall the family sitting around the table every other Sunday to enjoy each other's company while chewing on a hefty serving. The sleeping vampire cracked his eyes open to look at the pureblood in front of him holding a large tray of delectable fruits and …pancakes!

Kaname looked at him sheepishly. "I don't eat very often. I usually drink my blood tablets but I was told that you might enjoy some food. I'm sorry I actually forgot about a human's needing real food."

Zero sat up leaning his head on the bedpost behind him the inclusion of food had made him momentarily forget his slave-like persona, as well as the events from the night before. Kaname placed the silver tray on his lap. Then he turned and began walking back towards the door. Zero was unsure about how he should react so he stayed perfectly still as his master talked.

"I'm going to go get you your blood."

* * *

Kaname began walking down the hallway catching a maid with a mug in her hands. He took it from her smiling politely.

"Um… Mister Kaname-san…" He turned to the timid voice. "I was wondering if you have found another housekeeper yet. We are very short handed since the other had to go home due to a family emergency."

He nodded at her. "I will begin looking through the resumes you submitted to me. I am very sorry for any inconvenience this has caused you."

She smiled brightly before skipping off; he watched her hop down the hall. All and all, Kaname was in a good mood. He had woken up with the silver haired boy in his arms a small smile placed on the younger's face. Now, he would have Zero all to himself for the whole day. Other than being lectured by his butler about not feeding the poor boy, this morning only seemed to be getting better.

He walked towards the room looking around the hall to see if any servants were present before indulging himself in a small skip as well and chuckling at his cheerful mood. Unfortunately this mood did not last, when he walked into the room he noticed Zero bowing on the floor by his bed the food untouched. He hoped Zero had learned by now that he was there to comfort and help him not enforce the rules of his old master. He had thought they had gone a step forward in the right direction but here Zero was… Kaname pushed his anger down walking towards the platter. He lay on the bed in front of Zero leaning his head on his elbow. A teasing thought entering his mind and he couldn't help by comply. Taking the fork with his other hand he picked up a strawberry. He put his foot underneath Zero chin, noticing the flinch but ignoring it, as he raised Zero's head to meet his eyes. All the while Kaname kept his foot there so Zero would not be able to look away.

He smiled and popped the fruit into his lips. He heard the younger vampire's stomach growl and picked up a piece of pancake dipping it in syrup before pushing it past his lips. Moaning slightly at the sticky meal, Kaname savored the bite knowing the reaction it bring from his slave. He noticed Zero's eyes narrow a bit, in anger? He wasn't sure but he knew it was not intentional. It was Zero's true feelings unwillingly showing through his expressions and the pureblood felt proud of the younger for still being able to have such an emotion even through all of his suffering.

Zero caught himself. "_Master Aidou punished me for looking at him this way before I have to be more careful. How could I glare at my new master? He will surely be angered by my actions if I do not straighten up and start acting properly. He is a pureblood and therefore deserves the upmost respect." _Zero lectured himself letting his glare fall and calming the hardened features. "_Thank goodness Kuran-sama didn't notice." _

Kaname did… he noticed Zero's anger drop from his face and a frown began to grow on his own as Zero looked at him respectfully. His stare was dead and almost looking past the other not truly meeting the higher ranking vampire's own eyes. However, he also noticed the lifeless violet gaze flickering towards the tray and could tell Zero's true wants. He picked up a grape next and placed it between his lips taking it off the fork but not eating it. He lowered his mouth towards Zero and pushed the grape against his lips. Zero opened his mouth slightly in surprise by Kaname's sudden closeness. Allowing the pureblood to push the grape through his lips, all the while, leaving a soft kiss against the other's tender lips. A shock of lightning seemed to flow from the area and radiate through their bodies leaving them slightly breathless from such a gentle gesture before he fully pulled away.

He shot Zero a teasing look shaking the winded feeling away before focusing on his former plan. "You hungry yet?"

Zero's face flushed slightly embarrassed by his master's methods, but also reminding him of the kiss they had shared the night before. He had been trying to push it out of his mind. He didn't want to see his master in that way especially if he was going to turn on him soon. But the tingling feeling on his lips would not let him forget and every glimpse of his master's eyes would bring a flutter to his heart.

Zero recovered from his shock pushing the memories out of his mind once again and savoring the aftertaste of the grape. Zero shook his head. Slaves were not supposed to eat. Only when they were told to by their master could they eat. Kaname had not TOLD him, just offered.

"Are you hungry Zero?" Kaname questioned again looking directing into violet eyes.

Zero once again shook his head; he didn't want to let his master know about his near starving state for fear of punishment. Food was simply a means for survival and he did not need a meal yet. The gesture made the man in front of him frown.

"Are you lying to me?"

Zero paused. He was unsure of how to reply. "_Should I lie? I already lied about this whole situation I can't go back on it now._"

He slowly shook his head 'no' once again; his motion was unsure and hesitant.

"Tell me you are not lying then. With your words Zero, please. I want to see you speak those words to my face." Kaname allowed his head to get closer to Zero's once more. "You see I don't like liars."

Zero instantly regretted lying he knew his master knew about that sinful act he had just committed and feared the sentence he would get.

"I-I'm sorry M-m-master."

"What are you sorry for?" Kaname raised his eyebrow with an innocent expression on his face, he had inwardly flinched at the last word spoken by his silver pet but didn't comment. "_That issue would have to be fixed at a later time_."

"L-lying… Master." Zero spoke with his usual stutter but his voice was calm, contradicting the inner turmoil he was feeling about having to look his master in his eyes as he spoke. Zero hated that Kaname was forcing him to speak like this. It was humiliating because of his lie; but it was also nerve-wracking because he was forced to see Kaname's ever calm expression having to pray every moment that it wouldn't turn violent. He felt as if he did not deserve to be looking into the deep caring eyes and kind expression.

Kaname patted the bed beside him removing his foot so Zero could allow his head to fall once again. Earning a relaxed sigh from the younger as he got on the bed as well.

"Now will I have to spoon feed you or will you be able to do this on your own." Kaname said before taking another strawberry and placing it near his lips, indicating exactly how he would be feeding the other teen.

Zero was unsure if he was supposed to allow his master to feed him or eat on his own. "_This man is so complicated. He's always giving me choices. I wish he would just tell me what he wanted, I'm racking my brain ever five seconds second-guessing my ever move. Will he think that feeding me is too much of a hassle? I don't want him to think I'm aggravating."_

Zero picked up the second fork extracting a strawberry, as well from the large decorated platter and putting it unsurely to his mouth. Kaname smiled at him reassuringly pushing the rest of his strawberry inside of his own mouth and munching on it happily, urging the other to do the same.

Zero felt the delicious juice overcome his senses. "_I haven't eaten strawberries in years. When Aidou usually did feed me the food was usually some sort of mashed together slop that he probably made himself, since he didn't really need to invest in a cook… It would not be appetizing at all… but this. The food smells magnificent as if the meal was made for a king. Someone like me should not be having a breakfast so satisfying. And Kaname is even eating from the same plate as me this whole situation is unacceptable."_ He stared at the pureblood who was happily chewing away.

Kaname suddenly looked up noticing Zero's look.

He sighed misunderstanding the reason behind Zeros uncertainty, he figured Zero just needed permission. He didn't want to give the teen an order though; he wanted to teach Zero to decide things for himself, but questioning the boy if he was hungry before every bite he took was silly.

"Please Zero." He was begging the teen, ready to go on his hands and knees himself if Zero refused. "Please just eat until you are full. This plate was made and brought for you. You wouldn't want your master's food to go to waste would you?" He hated having to use the word master, but he figured Zero would react to it more realizing that he would be denying the hidden order behind his words.

Zero looked stunned, "_I am what master is wasting his food on. But instead of throwing it away he is lowering himself to begging with me… a slave. I can't allow this kind owner to be brought to that extent._"

Zero tentatively looked at his plate with a determined expression and began to consume the food before him. He looked at his master under his eyelashes and saw a bright smile on the man's face; his cautious actions beginning to fall away, as he became more comfortable.

He popped a piece of pancake in his mouth first… the syrup dripping down the corner of his lips and a pink tongue flicked out to catch the fallen caramel coloured sweet. Kaname was surprised how every moment; no matter how innocent it was, made him want to jump the slave. Zero's soft tongue ran across his lips in sensual looking way forcing the pureblood to suppress a moan. He occupied himself by looking away from Zero, the display too much for him to take.

Zero didn't know how he managed it, but, in what he felt was only minute, he had managed to wolf almost the whole platter down. His stomach was now contently full. A maid instantly came into the room when he was done and took left over's. He had realized that he had barley left any of the meal for Kaname and looked at his master too see his angered expression. But, of course, seeing none. It never stopped astonishing him that the pureblood never seemed to get angered by his selfish actions.

"I am s-sor-ry I was so g-g-greedy m-master."

"Don't be silly." Kaname shook his head pulling the silver haired boy close. "That meal was entirely for you, you were supposed to eat it all… it wasn't greedy of you to do what you were meant to."

Kaname placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The pureblood didn't fail to detect that Zero didn't pull back but instead stayed very still. His actions almost statue like as his body tensed. He tried massaging Zero's shoulders to get him to relax. When Zero was sleepy he was much more willing and calm Kaname couldn't understand how he could revert back so suddenly.

"Is there anything you would like to do today Zero?" He knew Zero wouldn't answer but it can't be all that bad to ask. The expected silence followed, "Hmm… I heard there was a fair. We could go late tonight and go on some rides. Of course we will have to cover up that tattoo so nobody will notice you are a slave." He looked down at Zero. "That will mean that you can't act like a slave either or people will notice." Kaname thought this plan was perfect. "F_or Zero to make me happy and go to this fair he will have to act more normal. No three steps behind me thing. It will be a perfect push in the right direction."_ He forced the boy to look at him once again. "I would really like to go Zero do you think you can act like a normal person for a night?"

"Yes m-master. I w-will do anything you w-w-wish."

"Good boy," Kaname said hopping off the bed and grabbing the forgotten mug. "Drink this."

Zero looked at the dark red contents that were handed to him. The smell of real blood entered his senses. "_No I can't drink this. A slave is only allowed to have real blood if it is absolutely necessary. Kaname doesn't even drink real blood I cannot accept this." _

Kaname became inpatient with the unmoving hands. "That was a command Zero. You should respect your master and follow through with what I say."

Zero heard the anger evident in Kaname's voice and began sipping at the delicious material.

Kaname moved towards the boy and began examining his body. He wanted to make sure the scars were healing. He knew that Zero would need a lot more blood before the evidence of Hanabusa was gone but at least every memory the noble made on the slaves pale skin were healable…

Zero was unsure of the reason why Kaname was examining him. "_Maybe he doesn't like my body." _Fear ran through him. "_He is trying to make me eat more and take away my scars because he doesn't want someone so thin or to have reminders of Aidou. If he takes me… I will accept all of his advancements. Not only is he my master, but he has been kind. Even if he turns violent, I will be happy with this master and these few days of care he has given me."_

Zero stayed perfectly still waiting for his master to finish his assessment so he could move the cup to his lips without fear of disturbing the inspection. He wondered what he should do. His body may not be perfect, yet, but he knew his master still wanted him. The evidence was apparent form the erection he had seen when his master had bathed him. He was a sex slave and he knew they were supposed to act more sexual. Did his master want someone more outspoken to be his lover? He knew his timid persona dominated all others, but Kaname was trying to make him act more normal. "_Should I be more forward? Are these his intentions? To make me act more sexual more like a proper slave would?"_

Kaname looked up. His eyebrows furrowed at Zero freezing him in fear. They stayed that way for a few moments until violet eyes opened with recognition. He was disobeying a direct order. The only one he could recall Kaname giving him so far. He instantly gulped down the rest of the drink seeing the pureblood's features relax as he resumed his previous task.

The experience was surprisingly relaxing for Zero. His master would allow his fingertips to gently brush across skin barley touching the sensitive scars and sending small waves of pleasure throughout his body. Kneading the less tortured areas, Kaname was pleasured to see on the delicate skin. Zero allowed his eyes to close, he was still tired, but he would never tell Kaname that. Some clicking noises began to get louder but he ignored it due to the satisfaction he was feeling.

The clicking stopped close to the door, as did Kaname's hands as he turned to look, raising his body preparing himself for the onslaught he knew was to come. Zero was not as lucky. He was confused by Kaname's abrupt stop and his hazed mind had not begun to contemplate his random actions.

Suddenly the door flung open and the clicking of high heels could be clearly heard as a woman entered the room. Her gray hair contradicted her beautiful features and she held herself which high dignity and fearlessness. Zero tensed lowering his head until it was almost level with his knees. He was alarmed by the powerful woman standing before him. Her aura was deadly; her pale gray dress whipped around her body as if she was caught in the middle of a large gust of wind. He wanted desperately to climb off the bed and get into his normal pose, but the intrusion of the woman had frightened him greatly. He feared any sort of movement would alert her of his presence and he didn't want her anger to be directed towards him. He worried for his master's sake though, recalling how he had acted in the mall and how he told him it was because he needed to keep other vampires respect intact for the sake of his family. "_Having a slave on your bed is not what one would call appropriate slave and master behaviour. Well… unless of course I was pleasuring master; but he still has all of his clothing on, and he would not lie even if it is to save himself I'm sure. He did say he hated liars. However if I move now it could also allow her to see I was once on the bed and that could get Master in trouble as well." _He began to shake frightened by the new presence and unsure of what to do with himself being caught in such a situation.

The warm hand of his Master pressed against his shoulder calming him.

"Yes Ruka, whatever is the matter?" He spoke to the fuming woman in such a peaceful manner one would never know he was speaking to a person on the verge of killing him. The calm act pushing her over the edge as she screamed at him.

"YOU! You're leaving me?! How could you! We were going to get married in only two weeks!"

"I have no intention in getting into a loveless marriage."

"Argh! We are purebloods! We have to marry… to complete our bloodline and keep our families name's strong."

"Yes, my parents will be quite disappointed, but I have to refuse." Kaname's eyes looked towards the floor as if he was truly sorry, but his voice was monotone and uncaring. Zero had never heard his master's voice at such an octave and wondered what this woman had done to deserve such a drawled out tone. "_It certainly must have been pretty bad since even everything I have done; I have never once earned such an uncaring voice to be used towards me."_ His heart swelled slightly in pride because of that fact. Kaname continued, "I cannot marry you Ruka. I cannot bring myself to love you as you love me."

Her eyes dropped as he said those words her face turning solemn as she whispered, "Please, you could learn to love me. I cannot be that unappetizing to you… I can learn to pleasure you satisfy all your needs. You must understand I love you Kaname." She looked up at him a tear running down her face and he left Zero going to her side.

"I know." He wiped away a tear. "Do you not think you deserve better though? Someone who will love you right from the start?" He gently began nudging her out the door and away from the slave.

It was then she noticed him. She pointed to the boy instantly recognizing the symbolism of the tattoo.

"THIS! THIS IS WHY!? This … THING… is the reason why you won't marry me!?" Her anger began to rage once more and Kaname sighed wanting his ex fiancé to leave.

"ZERO!" He emphasized the name raising an eyebrow in frustration to show that he was no longer going to comfort her. "Has nothing to do with this. I canceled the engagement before I found him."

"Then why is he in your bed, or even in your room. I know you treat slaves nicer than most Kaname but you always have them in separate rooms and they are cared for by your butler. Not you."

"I have decided that I would personally help this one. He needed a bit more extra attention than most and I figured I could take the challenge. Please stop trying to see things that do not exist in an attempt to find some explanation that isn't there." He knew he was being harsh, but he was still unsure of how Zero would react to knowing he had feelings for him and didn't want to frighten the poor boy more. He was sure Ruka was not helping but making the situation more confusing for him and just wanted her out the door.

Zero had stayed perfectly still through the conversation only dropping to the floor when Ruka had pointed him out. He listened intently to what was being said. "_If Kaname is straight then maybe he has no intention of having any sexual relations with me. Or what if it's like Ruka said and he doesn't want to marry her because of me._" Kaname's words echoed in his mind. "'Please_ stop trying to see things that do not exist' " _Zeros heart hurt by the sound of those words. "_Does that mean the things I saw in Kaname, the little acts of comfort that could someday turn into more is just a result of my imagination? My own inner self thought that more could happen is simply wishful thinking?" _He was confused but only bowed his head towards the ground as his master lead Ruka out the door, their conversation turning into a light muffle of sounds in Zero's ears as they began to walk further away.

Kaname returned to the room a few minutes later, sighing. He would now have to speak to Ruka's family. They wanted to question him about the circumstances contributing to his sudden change of heart concerning the marriage. He was disappointed about his day being ruined. He hadn't had time to get to know the boy yet and now that opportunity was ruined due to this new inconvenience. _"And I did extra work yesterday just so I could be sure to be free…"_He looked at Zero's posture but had no time to comment on it and criticize him for it as he grabbed his jacket.

"I'm sorry Zero our day together will have to be cut short. I will be back later tonight to pick you up for the fair so don't forget to get dressed in something that will cover your neck, maybe a hoody will do… You won't be wearing a collar so you have to make sure it cannot be seen. It ought to be dark though so we should be alright."

"Yes master as y-you w-w-wish"

Kaname was fixing himself in the mirror to make himself look appropriate. He looked through the mirror over his shoulder noticing that Zero had moved so his body was facing him but his head was lowered and his back arched in a painful manner. He sighed.

"Stand up straight. Our butler will be coming in soon so become well acquainted with him. He is a good man."

He noticed Zero's body stopped hunching as he rose and stood correctly his head still lowered. His eyes down cast so he could only see his feet.

He moved from the mirror adjusting his tie as he walked past the boy; ruffling the silver strands gently ignoring the common flinch he was becoming used to. He sometimes couldn't help but make sudden movements, no matter how hard he would try. "Have fun." Were his last words as he walked out the door.

* * *

The butler walked in a few minutes later. Zero was still in the position Kaname had left him. He was ashamed of being caught on Kaname's bed. He was sad the woman caught him there and assumed he was the reason for their breakup because it had caused trouble for Kaname. But he couldn't help but replay Kaname's words in his head. "_I am just a challenge. He doesn't want me for anything other than that._" The more he went over the words the more it hurt. "_The kiss, the brown eyes that had saved me from my nightmares, that was all in my imagination, I was seeing more to the kiss then there really was; Using it as an excuse to make me feel loved…" _He felt his heart drop down to his stomach and began to churn at those words. He didn't understand why, or maybe he didn't want to accept the reasoning as to why, but before he could analyze anything further the butler's arms surrounded him.

"HELLO! Welcome to the Kuran family home."

Zero flinched and instantly tried to move away from the booming voice. The butler knew this would happen but he couldn't help himself, "_Master Kuran-sama didn't lie this_ _Zero boy is just so cute!_"

"My name is Kaien Cross, but you can call me daddy." He winked at the boy. "Only special people get to." He pulled out a hard cover note pad and opened it looking at the things he had written. "There is a shortage in maids; you could always help out with the extra work. Or you could spend the day with me helping me…"

He paused. Zero was unsure if he should reply. Thankfully, Cross did that for him.

"What did Kaname tell you to do?"

"H-he told m-m-me to go with y-you, Sir."

"Sir? Whatever happened to daddy?" Zero kept his eyes to the floor and said nothing. He had a real father, how dare this strange man try to take his respect and name away from the deceased one.

"Well, then you will be with me today. Come along, now. We have to open up the room in the foyer and set it for the new maid Kuran-sama should be getting soon."

He led the teen towards one of the smaller room in the estate. Paintings littered the halls showing some of the most beautiful artwork Cross had ever seen and Zero wouldn't even glance at… at least at the moment. Cross looked pitifully at the teen behind him, Zero's actions allowing him to recal a past he would much rather forget. The boy's down casted eyes wouldn't allow him to glace at such beauty surrounding them, but he knew one day when the slave regained his courage he would be able to gaze at these walls a free man in his own right.

They walked into the room, brightened by the large windows drawing the light inside. As they moved about the room cleaning and setting things, Cross continued to order Zero telling him exactly what he wanted done. Cross didn't force him to make any decisions, but simply told him what to do with a gentle smile on his face. Zero could tell he had probably taken care of most of the slaves in the household. He had the strength and dignity in him to be a master, but he also knew what hurt slaves needed; kindness and order. Something his current master refused to provide. Zero sighed at how difficult it could be with him. Cross spoke as if he could read his mind.

"Kuran doesn't order you around like this does he?" Zero hesitated before deciding that even if he said yes it would not be an insult towards his master. He nodded, and Cross sighed.

"I figured. I told him he should, but he wants to allow you to make your own decisions right off the bat. He doesn't want you to feel like he's bossy or like he is going to hit you if you refuse his orders. I told him that when a slave first comes into a new home orders make them feel relaxed because it is what they were taught for so many years to do. The familiarity of it all is what is necessary." His head was raised and he seemed as if he was speaking more to himself than to Zero. He moved and sat on a chair at a small table in the room. Patting the other to indicate he wanted Zero to join him. When Zero sat down he continued.

"He doesn't understand he has never been a slave. But don't worry he is a good man and will put all his attention into making you feel more comfortable…even if he drives you crazy along the way. Do you understand this?" He stared at Zero waiting for some sort of reply from the down cast figure.

"Yes M-Master Cross-s-s-sama."

"You shouldn't call me a Master. I am a slave just like you." Zero's eyes shot up slightly at those words. "_It couldn't be true. This man acts nothing like a slave should!"_

"I wasn't tortured as badly as you. But I had the same basic actions implanted in my mind. Out of habit I still would rather sleep on the floor." He laughed jokingly scratching the back of his head as if he was slightly embarrassed by his confession.

"Would you like me to show you?" he continued. When Zero said nothing he began to pull up his sleeves and yank down his turtle neck. A replica of Zero's tattoo was unmistakable on his throat and his arms were littered with scars his writs looked almost like they had been cut to the bone due to scaring from handcuffs. "I'm not a vampire so they will stay with me for life." His voice sounded very somber. "However, finally getting to this place, this was like heaven for me. Free from pain and with people who understand and try to help." He lowered his head locking eyes with Zero. "You will be like me eventually too. You don't have to worry so much about punishment because they almost never come, and when they do they are not painful. But most importantly don't treat me like a master. I'm exactly like you."

Zero nodded his head, understanding. It comforted him to know that if this man could change so drastically then maybe there was hope for him. Zero finally began taking the situation seriously and not seeing it as a cruel joke he needed to survive. In this other slave showing him his scars and sharing a bit of himself it allowed him to feel more at ease with his surroundings. He decided he would start trying to act less afraid since this man had told him there was nothing to be fearful of. A slave would never go against his fellow slave.

"Well then we should go, and you should talk more. It will help with the stuttering."

"Y-yes Cross-sama." Zero said instantly complying.

Cross pouted. "Why won't you call me daddy??"

* * *

The day was busy. Cross had a lot of duties but in the end Zero found himself in his master's room alone. Cross had force him to eat some soup and now he was looking through his clothing for something that would hid his face and neck from prying eyes. He pulled out a pair of blue baggy jeans a tight turtleneck and a black hoody. Cross had told him it would be a cool night so to dress warmly. Pulling on his hood he admired himself for a moment. Aidou had kept his body in shape at lease. The turtleneck was tight enough to show off his muscular body but not too tight that it would make him seem feminine. He pulled the hood over his head effectively covering up the odd colour of hair. Just as Kaname walked in, Zero dropped to the floor bowing to his master.

"Stand up." Kaname said quickly hopping towards his own closet while removing his clothing.

Zero couldn't help a glimpse at his master's body from below his bangs as he complied. His master undressed and Zero smiled slightly at how distractedly rushed he looked before letting his gaze fall. The weird feeling of his upturned mouth making him wonder when was the last time he smiled. He listened as his master sighed agitatedly.

"That took much longer then what I thought it would. Can't they just get over it and find her someone else already?"

Zero said nothing. As Kaname stopped right in front of him. His tight black jeans were slightly loose at the waist and his shirt held carelessly crumpled in his hand. He put his finger under Zero's chin to raise his head looking into eyes that were looking past him.

"You look good." Zero said nothing, but he noticed his master's closeness and unclothed body beside his own. His breath hitching slightly when those words were spoken. His voice caught in his throat; as his eyes focused towards the pureblood on their own accord. His body was miraculous. So strong and enticing, his features were kind but held a dominating wistfulness. His face held a small smile although his features were sharp, fit for a king and designed to show his true princely persona.

Kaname moved away, pulled on his shirt, and grabbed a sweater from the closet. He was dressed in a causal outfit but the way he held himself made it seem that even if he wore rages he would still look like a prince.

As soon as he let Zero go the head fell to his chest and he paused once again in his scurrying movements.

"You shouldn't look down all the time. You might bump into something or get lost," He commented gently noticing Zero raise his head slightly but not enough to see much more then past Kaname's stomach. He sighed again as he pushed Zero out the door grabbing his keys. Zero stumbling slightly and feeling nervous about being in front of his master.

"I'll be driving so you should put on your seatbelt." He said with little confidence. "I don't want to bring too much attention to us by bringing a limo, but be warned I'm an awful driver."

* * *

Well I hope you liked it. I'm planning on the next chapter to be super cute... so tell me whatcha think.

Today I am going to put a little blurb up (because I think it's so cute) of why, it took me so long to write this chapter in case you guys are wondering. My baby cousin who is 22 months old came to visit me from Portugal.

Of course I'm talking in Portuguese when I say this and I'm lying on the floor in my bedroom:

**Rafael:** IMA IMA IMA (Prima means cousin but because he's a baby he says it like Ima. I'm pretty sure he's capable of saying the whole word he just chooses not to)  
**Roulette:** Rafael Ima… I mean PRima is busy writing a story right now I'll play with you later.  
**Rafael:** ooo **looks at computer and stares at me typing for 5 seconds** **SMASHES HANDS on computer keys.**  
**Program closes  
****Roulette:** **look of shock on face** I didn't save that… ** puts fingers on head trying to fight off headache**  
**Rafael:** **Laughs hysterically!**  
**Roulette:** **Looks at baby** oh your pure evil aren't you?  
**Rafael:** ssssim (means yes)  
**Roulette:** **Sighs and reaches over to grab glass before trying to re-type what was lost, before hearing little stomping noises and extreme giggling**  
**Rafael:** **runs away with MY laptop!** MEUUUUU MEU MEU MEU! ( meu means mine)  
**Roulette:** ** runs after brat** Hey! Don't be doing that! That's Prima's!!  
**Rafael:** E meu ima! e meu! (e means is)  
**Roulette:** **takes laptop away and puts it on dresser** Alright you won me over lets go play no more writing for Prima.  
**Rafael:** **Smiles and hugs Roulette** Ima e meu!

He's SO CUTE!!! And evil … but mostly cute. So I couldn't write until he left he kept stealing the laptop and his can barley carry it so it more like he's dragging it on the ground. I feared for my laptops safety.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey if anyone is attending the Anime-con in Toronto this month you guys should totally let me know it would be nice to see some of the faces I write these stories for. :)

I actually really like this chapter and I would like to let out a special thank you for creotia_flayier for beta-ing this so soon so I could get this out to you folks.

My disclaimer is the usual stuff.

************ you will notice I used a poem called Olefin Henry I'm not sure if the first name is right all i remember is it started with an O and his last name was Henry. I did not make this poem but I remember memorizing it when I was really little if anyone know it please tell me the rest because I have looked everywhere and what I have in this story is all of the poem that I can remember. It's literally driving me crazy because I can't recall the rest of it**!******

* * *

The fair was loud; it smelled of smoke and oil. Zero wanted nothing more than to be back in Kaname's nice bed comforted by the familiar smells and kind man. Yet, here he was. The car ride was silent, but Kaname's speed was nerve-wracking; he found himself slightly hyperventilating from the situation by the time he had arrived. His master wanted to go to this place though and he knew he had to be careful. Without a collar he could get stuck with a… different …master to say the least.

His head was still slightly lowered and his back was still bent, but his hands were buried in his pockets making the posture seem more casual than slave-like. The bright colours and screams flashed before his eyes making him wince. Kaname began walking and he walked behind not as far as a slave would but in a way that would seem like he was just a slower paced friend.

Kaname frowned. Zero was still acting similar to a slave; it was just slightly more unnoticeable now. He pulled the teen towards himself. Wrapping his arm around Zero shoulders and whispered in his ear. "Come on Zero, you said you would act totally normal. I can still tell you are being submissive towards me. Eventually others might too."

Zero said nothing but allowed his head to rise slightly; Kaname didn't move his arm away. He led them both to the ticket booth. A cheerful teenage girl giving them a large row as Kaname paid.

She giggled. "Is that your boyfriend?"

Kaname did not hesitate, he smiled at her and replied with a, "Yes, yes he is."

Zero's head shot up to look at his master's face. Then, Zero looked at the ticket girl. Momentarily forgetting his slave training as a slight blush tinted his features. This was not overlooked by Kaname; yet, he made no comment and simply smiled brighter before whispering to the girl, loud enough for Zero to hear. "He's a little shy about coming out. See he's wearing this silly hood just so nobody he knows can see his face." He winked at her as she let out another giggle as Zero's face turned brighter red, as they turned to walk away.

"W-why d-did you do that m-master." Zero said quietly so only Kaname would hear above the noisy crowd.

"Hopefully she will tell her friends so nobody will be suspicious about the way you are acting and the reason why your head is down."

Zero flinched. "_I am already causing my master trouble. I told him that I could act normal yet my master already has to make excuses for me._" He straightened out his body and forced his gaze up higher towards the bright lights. Kaname smiled proud of him this is exactly what he hoped would happen.

"What ride would you like to go on first?"

"W-whichever one you w-wish m-m-master."

Kaname scanned the atmosphere surrounding them for a ride that would not be as scary for the boy.

A dragon's bright green scales flashed into his vision before slithering away, the rattling of metal on the track was loud and he didn't see the ride as a very safe attraction as the cart spun upside down.

A silver coloured ride came up next as people flew like super humans with the arms stretched before them spinning in circles.

Zero looked to his left as people were launched into the air screaming in glee before being dropped towards the ground a girl's hair whipped around her face violently due to the abrupt stop before the passengers would have hit the ground. Her face was drawn up in a smile of absolute content, one he wasn't used to before entering the purebloods presence. He was shaken by her fearlessness and hoped Kaname would not choose that ride. The man standing in front of the ride called people towards him calling it "the drop zone".

As they walked waiting for Kaname to decide Zero was started by the obnoxious scream in his ear as the carnies yelled for recognition.

"Hit the bottles down and win a prize!"

"NO! don't listen to him, come over here and pop these balloons with a dart, only two tickets and our prizes are bigger!"

"Well mine is only one ticket."

Their conversation became increasingly self-centered as they argued to each other ignoring the customers. Zero watched them prattle meaninglessly not listening to their words as much as focusing on their reactions. "_They're normal human reactions, the ones that Kaname wants me to have. Would he really like to me act like these men. They are so detestable not caring for anyone but themselves, fighting about who is better… how pointless."_

He was rattled from his thoughts by a soft voice pressed against his ear. The sensation tickling his lobe and cascading the warm breath along his neck sending prickling reaction's throughout his spine.

"Would you like a toy Zero? I could win one for you. That is what _boyfriends_ are supposed to do." His voice was humorous as he recalled the blush that caressed Zero's face from the earlier talk with the woman from the ticket booth.

His master's calm voice lulled him into a peaceful bliss and he was unable to catch himself before nodding. Noticing his master had already realized his reaction he decided to be truthful with himself. "_Having master win something for me would be so…sweet. Master wouldn't want me to lie… and he did ask."_ He recalled Crosses conversation about talking more and believed that Kaname might appreciate the loss of stuttering from practiced words as well. He felt courageous, and raised his eyes slightly to meet the brunette's his voice catching at the sight of the lovely crimson colour. As he breathlessly gasped out. "Y-yes Master, I-I w-would."

Zero's eyes held a truthful shyness Kaname had never seen and he resisted kissing the pursing lips in front of him focusing on his new mission instead.

"Which one would you like?" he smiled gently but his eyes held calm determination.

Zero pointed at a smaller sized teddy bear. Kaname ruffled the hooded hair before walking up the loud carnie. He put down 5 tickets as the carnie explained the game.

"You get 5 chances to hit all the bottles off the table every time you do you get a small prize if you get 5 small prizes you get to trade them in for one of the bigger ones." He smirked proudly at his companion in the booth next to him; happy that he had won the costumer's attention and won the game against the man.

Kaname did not notice this interaction but instead tossed the ball absentmindedly in his hand feeling its weight. His full attentions was directed towards Zero making the teen blush and lower his head at the obvious stare he was receiving. Kaname threw the ball knocking all the bottles, before waiting for them to be replaced. He repeated this 5 more times uncaring of the evidently shocked looked he was receiving from the carnie.

"_I bet that man wishes that master would have played at his friends booth instead so he wouldn't have lost anything. Karma is a Bitch_." Zero smiled feeling his lips twitch slightly at the effort but the exertion was worth it to catch a glimpse of Kaname's killer grin as he proudly handed his pet the prize.

Kaname had never seen Zero smile before but his small lopsided smirk sent his heart into overdrive and he felt flabbergasted by it. "_I promise to make him smile as much as possible."_

Zero clutched the dark brown teddy bear to his chest, fiddling with the bright red bow around its neck as they began to walk towards the rides once again. He tightened his grip on the bear. Glad his master had allowed him this possession as they walked towards the blinding lights, the stuffed object provided comfort he needed and he smiled into the back of the bears head once again. "_Kaname got it for me. It was a present. A very special present…"_

Kaname stopped at a ride. Smirking at Zero as he grabbed his hand.

"Ready?" He questioned. Zero was not sure at all if he was ready. The ride was very large… its circular shape holding what looked like metal baskets for people to sit in. Zero gulped and nodded as Kaname handed the grinning toothless man several tickets, his tarnished clothing making him seem uglier then he truly was.

Kaname pulled him into one of the baskets. "This one is called a Ferris wheel. It is my favorite ride and thankfully it is quiet so I am sure you will enjoy it. You aren't afraid of heights are you?"

Zero squeezed the teddy tighter and forced himself to meet Kaname's gaze. "I –I do not k-know m-m-master. I have never e-experienced any p-position in w-which I had t-t-to t-test a fear of h-heights."

The ride suddenly started moving before stopping once again and Zero moved towards his master's chest. He glanced towards the ground before burying his head into the ruffles of his clothing.

Muffled words spoke out from the pureblood's stomach. "Y-yes, I-I-it seems I d-do h-have a fear of heights."

Kaname laughed as the ride began moving slightly again before stopping the basket rocking violently before being still. Kaname's arms wrapped around the boy beside him as Zero looked up with a questioning gaze, unsure about the reasons for this constant stopping. "_Kaname was right this ride sure is slow and at least it is definitely quieter up here."_

Kaname seemed to read his mind. "They are letting people on still, but don't worry the ride doesn't get much faster. He reached up towards Zero's face slowly happy the teen _didn't_ flinch as he curled some locks of silver hair around his fingers.

"Did you figure out a name for your bear yet?"

Zero's brows furrowed in concentration and after a long pause, "Ichiru."

"That's a weird name for a bear." He looked oddly at the teen cuddling by his side, expecting an explanation weird name. "_I figured he would choose teddy, or grouch or something. That's going to be a harder name to remember."_

The ride began moving steadily now.

Zero normally hated talking about his family hated remembering them out loud. He felt that it made the situation feel more real. Like at the things that had happened so far could still be a nightmare he hadn't yet woken up from. Talking about their deaths aloud forced him to state the truth. But he complied, he wanted… no, needed to talk about his past with this man. He needed the earnest comfort he brought, because right now they weren't Slave and Master, nor were they Pureblood and Level D, labels no longer mattered. Now they were just two people sitting on a Ferris wheel.

He looked down towards the bear once again fiddling with the ribbon. "It w-w-was my b-brother's name, A-Aidou killed him. We were t-t-twins and v-very close. He w- was younger t-t-than me and a-also weaker. I-I fought so h-hard to p-protect him b-but it was all m-m-meaningless." He fought hard to keep the tears the threatened to fall at bay as Kaname stroked him along his spine soothingly.

After a few moments Zero moved away looking off the side of the moving Ferris wheel. He was no longer scared of the height. He knew the man beside him would protect him. He saw the people shrink into ants and then grow large once again resembling the humans that they were. A smile grew once again on his face and he looked up towards the stars. He understood why this was Kaname's favorite ride. Everything seemed so beautiful from out here. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and sighed into them allowing his master to pull him from the edge and back into his awaiting arms.

* * *

Yuki felt like she had been through hell and back. Her entire body ached. For the first time in her life she desperately wished she would just die. "_Is this what Zero had gone through? Every day, feeling this never-ending pain as you are constantly tortured, as you know he is over you waiting for a reaction." _She shuddered lifting herself slightly off of the floor watching as her blood painted a new picture.

Tears threatened to fall as she wished herself to stay strong. "_How could my parents have sold me to this… this… monster! All it took was a little prodding and an offer of a bit more money and they accepted… selling me as a slave. Now I can never be saved. If I ever get set free I will get a new master. They just wanted to get rid of me."_ She sniffled quietly touching the new tattoo that burned on her neck.

"Now, now, why are you crying my dear? You shouldn't be."

She jumped started by the sudden voice from the other side of the room; she had thought Aidou had finally fallen asleep. Aidou seemed to have gone even crazier since Zero had left and she feared what was to come next.

"Birdies are supposed to whistle and sing not shed tears. My silver bird would have never cried all the time like you do. He would have never screamed. He was strong… but a weakling such as you would never understand. If you hadn't set him free I wouldn't have to wake up to that constant sniffling." The cheerful voice turned angry as he shuffled towards her.

He jumped in front of her face, stomping loudly on the creaky wooden floor.

She tried to crawl away but slipped on the blood at her feet. As she tried to regain her footing he grabbed the long tussles of her brown hair yanking them towards him. She cried out in pain, her arms flying forward due to the sheer impact of the pull. She hit the ground once again. He crawled over her. His smile was undignified and his eyes were wide as if he was trying to take all of her in… to consume.

"You shouldn't run darling. That's not what a proper slave should do. I promised to teach you everything the right way now didn't I? You need to learn what's wrong and right… and running from your very kind master is not right at all." He tisked, his voice sounded charming and concerned but held a menacing undertone. "Now I will be forced to punish you, as any proper master should…"

She squeaked quietly as he grabbed her bruised breasts. He was breaking her… destroying her from the inside out. And she let out a more painful moan, more for the loss of her personal self than for the abuse he was inflicting. As he thrusted into her she stayed motionless losing sense of feeling as a calm numbing sensation set in. _"I am Yuki Alexander. I cannot be broken. I will stay strong. I am Yuki Alexander. I cannot be broken I will stay strong. I am Yuki Alexander. I cannot…"_

She felt a whip lash into her back and cried out, praying for a savior… for death.

"Hush Yuki, slaves are not supposed to be loud. Will I have to punish you more for that voice? Shall I cut off your tongue?" He spoke these words as he continued to push himself violently into her. Tearing her apart, she stayed silent. Shoving her hand in her mouth to keep from crying out anymore, as he lashed her a few more times, testing her… waiting for a reaction.

He came, and thankfully in his drunken state he passed out moments later. Still inside her. She knew that if she did not move him to the bed he would be angry at her in the morning. But she couldn't bring herself to move, her body was too weak, crushed by his dead weight and alcohol filled belly. She struggled managing to at least pull him out of her and collapsed. She would have to bring him to the bed soon. An angry Hanabusa was something she did not wish to see after she was already so fragile… "_I am pathetic._"

"_I hope this wasn't all for nothing. I hope that Zero is truly happy and at peace for once in his life."_ She smiled seeing the kindness of his savior through those rare times he had entered Hanabusa's home. Deep in her heart she knew that Zero was at peace and that put her mind at ease. She loved the younger one, and through his entire life he had been tortured. She could take his role now, and when she no longer could she would die.

She choked out a sob as blood ran from her mouth. A dark figure loomed over her his blond angel like hair and features contradicting his true mortifying form. He yawned waking up once again. For all the alcohol he consumed one would think of him as a heavy sleeper… yet they would be wrong.

"You ready for another round my love." He strung his fingers through her hair sounding deeply enticed with her as he spoke those words a corrupted smile growing on his face.

* * *

They had gone through all of the rides, even the dragon-like one Kaname had thought to be unsafe at the beginning of the night had been ridden several times by this point. Kaname himself was sporting some very large stuffed animals to be given to Cross and a few trustworthy maids. Now they were standing in front of the fate he so very much dreaded.

"The drop zone… Zero are you sure you want to try this one." Kaname sweat dropped at the fact that he had been the one to point out they hadn't ridden this ride yet. Zero had not chosen any of the rides. Kaname had simply pointed to a new one and asked. The slave had not denied him once tonight so he already knew his pet's answer before he spoke it.

"Y-yes master."

He sighed wishing that Zero would decide to chicken out. He noticed how prideful the boy was by the forth ride. The starship ride had chilled the teen to the bone. He desperately knew Zero was terrified of spinning at an exhilarated rate in the dark confined area, knowing he would be thrown against the wall unable to move. If you added rape the situation would be the definition of what he had been through with Aidou. Yet, he agreed and even offered to ride it again with Kaname. Zero was trying to overcome his fears or at least not show them. He had a strong will and the brunette accepted that.

"Let's go then" Kaname sighed giving the large toys to the carnie before taking hold of the rails before him tightly. He felt Zero's eyes on him before he turned to look and was happy about the smile on Zero's face. Well, until he realized what the smile meant. "_He's laughing at me for being frightened! The brat!_"

Kaname furrowed his brows in frustration forcing his body to relax. Zero seemed to notice his true intentions had been caught because he instantly drew his gaze towards the floor. As they rose to a deadly height the pureblood took deep breaths trying to calm his frightfully racing heart. He looked at Zero whose eyes were uncaring as he looked around at the attractions below; his calm demeanor making Kaname slightly jealous. They waited at the top for several moments before they began to fall. He took a deep breath and held on to the bars tightly feeling silver eyes upon him once again. He looked over at Zero who was still calm and relaxed. He was not smiling he was staring right at his master as if he could look through him. As if he could see the parts Kaname had been trying to hide for such a long time. When Kaname was able to draw his eyes away from violet ones he noticed the ride was over, he stretched his arms above his head relaxing before grabbing the stuffed toys once again.

"W-would you l-like me to c-car-ry that f-for you m-m-master?" He noticed Zero was keeping his eyes low once again and knew the reason was because his pet was nervous with speaking out of turn, without being asked too.

"No, I am alright. But I am pretty hungry. What about you?"

Zero did not answer but he waited as Kaname picked out an order from a booth. He looked around at the scurrying people excited to get to the next ride. He noticed a boy in the distance. The child looked about 5 and the tears that threatened to fall as he looked around aimlessly proved he was lost. Zero looked up at his master trying to tell him about the boy but Kaname was busy speaking with the man and he didn't want to interrupt.

The child was beautiful with soft short blond hair and baggy jean with a bright red tee-shirt. The shirt had rugged numbers on them and the jeans seemed to be old but his eyes held a soft blue romantic colour that people would die just to possess. A child being left alone was never good. He could be kidnapped and sold into the slave market; nobody would ever find him after that. A drugged teen with bruises would be all that was left of his subtle skin his eyes losing their innocence as he was stripped away of his childhood. By the end he would look unrecognizable. The more Zero thought about what the child's fate could have in store for him the more paranoid he became. Until he had all but convinced himself that if someone did not help the child soon his fate would be sealed just as Zero's had been. He looked up once again noticing that Kaname was now arguing with the carnie. The frail boy was only a few steps away; he could grab him and be back before Kaname realized it.

He began walking towards the blond child. A person bumped into him making him loose his standing as the child was torn from his view. He looked around the area frantically. He no longer saw the lost boy. He ran towards the direction the child was last. Praying he had found his parents rather than a more heart-wrenching fate. He saw a few golden locks drift into an ally way nearby and raced after the figure. Stopping at the mouth of the dark road ahead, he thought about calling for the child but realized the child would have no reason to come to him either. He took a step into the dark abyss holding his breath and hoping his eyes would adjust quickly. The darkness seemed to last forever but he forced his eyes to search for any lighter coloured forms. He spotted the bright hair a bit further in the darkness a few more steps and he would be able to grab… A dark silhouette stepped in front of the blue eyed boy. The figure patted the boy's head gently bending down to face the others. He noticed the child drop his head knowing it was already too late, the child was taken. He began to back away before hearing the man's chilling voice.

"You did good today Mathew. Violet eyes. A very good choice. You will be rewarded accordingly for your work."

Zero saw the figure stand and look at him white polished teeth shone in the darkness and he knew the man was smiling at him. Zero tried to turn and run but hands grabbed him from behind. He tried to yell but a cloth was shoved into his mouth. He struggled helplessly feeling defenseless against the men who held him. Yet he did not think of the pain he would have to go through about the starvation and uncaring abuse. No the only thought that came to mind was, "_Kaname… He will think I ran away! He will hate me and only recall this betrayal. I will die without even letting him know how much I … I feel for him. I will die and have nobody to remember me."_

He struggled harder comprehending these things. But when the man reached and pulled down his hood holding a flashlight to his face he could tell his surprise. The man pulled down the turtle neck revealing the tattoo that said his will no longer mattered. The man laughed.

"So you're a slave eh." He hit Zero across the face and the silver haired teen instantly stopped struggling. He was now defeated. He was a slave and this was a master. He had no collar so his life was now for the taking. He legs went weak as the men behind dropped him and he sunk to the floor in utter aguish.

"That's better." The man smiled obviously happy about Zero's behaviour. The shone the light once again at the teen raising his head for a better view. Sticking his finger in Zero's mouth he inspected the teeth then moved to Zero's lower body.

"Hmmm… someone took very good care of you. Made sure your body was in perfect shape eh. Are you a sex slave?" His question was unanswered by Zero and he nodded his head approvingly.

"You're last master must have taught you well. Well I suppose we will just have to see about the sexual part. If you weren't you're going to be in for a rude awakening." He moved away still shinning his flashlight at the teen. He saw an object clutched in his hand. He moved closer once again.

"A teddy bear?" He ripped it away from Zero's grip. Laughing at the teen's fearful expression. He held the toys arms allowing it to dance in front of Zero's face as he sang.

"Olefin Henry feeling bored tied his sister to a ford. Henry laughed at the gag; sister found it such a drag. Olefin Henry never meant to drown his dad to that extent he only left him in the tank because the tar and feathers stank." He laughed again menacingly. "How do you like that name eh pet? Olefin Henry. I think it's quite suitable. You see in the end Henry's actions lead to his downfall and he blows himself up. You were free but your actions evidently will lead to your own demise."

Zero shuddered. The man chucked Ichiru into the darkness and he heard a clang as the bear hit some metal object in the distance. His heard thumped erratically in his chest but he did not move. He stayed silent. This game was already over.

He heard another low chuckle but this one did not come from the man in front of him. The voice was familiar but the tone was uncanny. The darkness in it chilled him to the bone not allowing him to move as he felt the men surrounding him back away. He felt that comforting hand land on his shoulder as the voice spoke again.

"That's a dreadful name. The boy's evil actions lead to his abrupt end. If anything that poem is about karma and how one should do good things if they wish to have a fruitful life. I believe that poem is about you. What is your name?" The man stuttered fearfully knowing the figure in front of him was a pureblood.

"J-J-Jonathan…" Kaname ignored him.

"Henryyyy…." He called to the man instead letting the letters roll off his tongue seductively, as if trying to draw him closer with his alluring voice. "Your life is going to come to an immediate end because of your wicked actions as well… except you're going to wish it was as quick as a bomb blowing you up because I promise I will make it very painful." He heard the man try to run away, his body fell and tried to regain step once again.

Kaname's hand left his shoulder and a few moments later Zero heard the crunch of bones as screams followed. Zero covered his ears trying to get away from the fearful cries of the men who had tried to hurt him. He saw the blond child run past him and into the crowd, noticing that they had not yet tarnished the boy with the mark of slavery. Forcing the child to deceive and condemn others to this fate had successfully saved him. The child could run home and be safe. He closed his eyes hearing more screams.

Then they stopped and Kaname was beside him once again. The anger in his crimson eyes now directed towards his slave.

"Why did you leave?" His voice was sharp and demanding as his body rose in front of Zero.

Zero felt speechless fear had frozen him.

"That was a COMMAND Zero. Answer me NOW."

"T-t-t-he b-boy master, h-he looked l-l-lost. I-I was g-going to c-come r-r-right back. I s-swear t-t-to you master I w-w-was. I'm so s-s-sor-ry master." He dipped his head low worried his master would torture him in the same way he had hurt the other men.

When Kaname spoke again his tone sounded more lost as if he was thinking of something else but the anger had left it leaving a more reassuring pitch.

"Come Zero, let's go home."

Zero wondered how such a frightening man could make him feel so comfortable, but he was still scared of the pureblood before him. Knowing that Kaname had that power and the anger deep inside to do such things.

The pureblood's hand reached towards him when he realized Zero wasn't moving. Zero flinched back moving away.

His eyes had finally adjusted and he could see the pureblood's face clearly. Hurt went across the beautiful features as the hand moved to his own head and pulled at his hair out of frustration.

"Zero please, you know I would never do anything like that to you. Those men….they were about to hurt you… to take you away. I… I was so worried. I thought you were going to be gone forever. The things they would have done to you." His master held his head with both hand sinking to the ground in front of the other teen his eyes closed tightly and he looked so mournful it made Zero want to cry. His words were soft as he spoke, "I didn't kill them Zero I swear, and I just knocked them out and hurt them a little so they would never do something like that to anyone ever again. I wanted them to learn their lesson. I promise that they will live to see another day." The regret was evident as sadness leaked off the pureblood in front of him. His master. The one who had protected him, who would always save him.

Zero reached uncertainly towards the other's face and caressed the hardened features.

"I-I am s-sorry m-m-master."

"Don't be." Kaname said curtly looking into violet eyes capturing them with his own. He leaned towards said face and brushed its lips with his own. Speaking the words slowly so ever letter pronounced would send shockwaves of pleasure down their spines. "I am sorry Zero; I should have been more careful about how I act around you and not allowed myself to get angered so easily. Do you forgive me?"

"Y-yes master, I f-f-forgive you." Kaname smiled gently the unmoving bodies now forgotten as the men concentrated on each other. Mesmerized by the other's gaze.

"Over here! I think I heard it from over here!" Stomping noises of running people followed. As Kaname grabbed Zero dragging him in the direction of the bodies and away from the people following. Zero looked at the lifeless unmoving figures as he passed. Unsure of how he should react to this new development.

He stopped suddenly trying to pull away from Kaname and get away from the solid grip.

Crimson eyes glared at him and Zero shrunk back slightly, forcing his lips to move so he could give the angered figure an explanation. "I-I-Ichiru. He t-threw him o-o-over t-there." Kaname looked as if he was going to go back and retrieve the bear.

"Over there! I see some people!"

His grip on Zero tightened at the sound of the voice as a flashlight shone in the ally way forcing the men to cover their eyes hiding from the sudden illumination.

"No time, we have to go now." Kaname hissed roughly pulling Zero away from the scene as they raced towards the car.

* * *

Ruka was frustrated as she walked into the old home. "_Not even a butler to greet me. Wow, Aidou sure is getting broke._" She stepped over broken glass at the doorway her heals clicking as she smelled the scent of blood. Eyes turning red at the recognition of the substance she often desired. She moved towards the smell following it up the stairs and towards an odd silver door.

"Hanabusa? You home?" She opened the silver door and unlocked a chamber of blood. It paved the walls. Sex wafted after and she looked in a corner towards a young brunette silently sobbing. She seemed to be the sole donor of all this mess.

"I see you have been busy." She spoke to the figure she could sense in the room

Maniacal laughter followed her comment and she looked towards where she heard the voice a vicious smile growing on her features at the familiar face. Aidou was leaning against the wall a glass filled with whiskey in his hand as he tilted the glass so only bright blue eyes shone towards her.

"What's with the girl?" she pointed her thumb over her shoulder to where she assumed the girl still lay. She didn't care about the child but was simply trying to make conversation before coming to the point of her visitation with the mad man.

"She let my little silver bird fly free. Now she had to be his replacement until he returns to me." His smile was broad and childish showing more teeth then it should as his eyes widened as if seeing something very important hidden within the female.

She shook off the weird look. Trailing her gaze elsewhere for the moment, she had no idea what he was talking about nor did she care about his absurd speech. "Yes, well… I have a little problem and I was wondering if you would like to work together with me to solve it."

"I have different matters to resolve." The curt reply came.

"I think you will want to partake in this situation. I heard you had a vendetta against Kaname. I want your help. He has adopted a new slave and recently taking a very strong liking to him. I want that slave gone so poor hurt Kaname will come running into my arms."

"My silver haired angel is in Kaname's favor?"

She gave him an odd look. "So it seems." She had no idea what he was rambling about but she did remember the teen had silver hair.

He smiled evilly at her. "Then we will rip him away. Clip his wings and trap him so he can never fly again."

She regretted coming to see the insane man. He once knew Kaname better than most. She hoped he would have a way into his fortitude in order to kidnap the boy, but now she realized he may be more trouble than he was worth. She sighed. "You will never be able to get in there, what was I thinking." She turned to walk away but was stopped by his childish giggle.

"No, no, no, no…no. We won't go inside. No we won't, will we my darling." She noticed that he had moved towards the girl lying on the floor gurgling slightly drowning in her own blood. He tilted her head allowing the blood to pour from her mouth so she could breathe. The child gaze had traveled to Ruka and looking in those brown eyes the pureblood could see all the fear she held. Her eyes looked dead as if she has lost who she was. The deadpan expression was unnerving. He gently caressed her cheek and looked up at the pureblood in front of him. "We will get him to come to us."

"How?" She whispered her voice wavered as she gazed at the blond mesmerized by his insanity and piercing blue eyes.

* * *

He looked back down towards the broken girl, twisting his fingers in her locks and giving her face feather light touches.

Zero had dressed in his pajamas and stood by the bed waiting for his master to return. It had been an hour since they had arrived home and his master told him to get dressed for bed and wait in their room. He was very tired and swayed slightly using sheer force to keep standing at this late hour. Kaname walked into the room looking unsure of how to react towards Zero. His actions this night had been… harsh. He had never meant for Zero to see that part of him and he worried how the teen would react.

Zero could not forget the frightened screams but he believed his master when he said that he did not kill them. He was happy that his master had gone through the effort of teaching the men a lesson on his behalf. He stayed silent as Kaname moved about the room getting dressed in night time attire as well.

He felt a sudden presence behind him. "C-can I hold you? Just for a moment Zero…"

"Yes m-master. As y-you wish."

Kaname hesitated. He wasn't sure if Zero actually wanted him around right now or was simply doing what a proper slave should. He dismissed it and wrapped his arms around the younger, taking in Zero's scent. He needed this comfort right now. He hadn't let out his anger in years; the complete loss of control of his body had frightened him. "_And to think… the reason behind it all is because of this fragile figure in my arms. One I just can't seem to let go of. I almost risked my family's respect, fortune and high-class life for him. Truthfully, if I could do that situation over… I would do it exactly the same, except maybe gag the men so Zero wouldn't have to hear any screams."_

He let go moving to the other side of the bed and lying down. "If you would rather sleep somewhere else tonight Zero I will allow it. My actions today were… frightening to say the least and I do not wish to make your view of me any less."

He looked at the other waiting patiently for a response.

Zero didn't reply instead he climbed into the bed laying very still as his master pulled him close.

Kaname smiled, but his expression was empty as he reached over the side of the bed to retrieve something.

"I believe this is yours." He placed the teddy bear into the silver haired teen's arms. Kissing the forehead softly before amusement flashed through brown eyes at the younger's expression of absolute joy.

"You w-went back f-for him." He sounded disbelieving of the proof placed in front of him.

Kaname's smile grew to a genuine grin. "Well of course, we can't let Ichiru stay out in the dark all night. He might become afraid and older brothers always have to take good care of their younger ones."

A smile grew on the younger features and Kaname's heart fluttered, excited to see the rare upturn of lips once again. The harsh events of the night already forgotten as Zero examined his toy for any injuries. Black marks had tarnished the fur and a few stitches had come undone allowing some of the stuffing to pop out. The ribbon was slightly shredded, but Zero still fiddled with it pulling it close to his chest in a tight hug.

"We will get it fixed tomorrow… and clean him up a bit. He will be good as new in no time."

Zero looked into brown eyes, at the person who had never hurt him. Only protected and cared for his own well being. "T-thank you m-master." His voice was sincere as he focused his attention back on the doll. His sleepy state now forgotten due to his bliss.

Kaname threaded his fingers through his slave's feather like hair. "Are you tired Zero?"

"N-no master." The soft reply came.

"Can I ask you some questions, and will you promise to answer them all truthfully?"

"Yes m-master. I will d-do as you w-w-wish."

"Tell me about what your family was like."

Zero's body tensed but Kaname continued to play with his hair leaving tender kisses along Zero's temple to calm him. After a long moment Zero finally spoke.

"They w-were very kind and s-strong. My m-mother loved to c-cook and my father w-w-was a hunter for the as-s-sociation. My b-brother was my only s-sibling. He used t-to c-come into my r-ro-o-om when he was s-scared at night and m-my-my mother smelt like t-the roses my f-father would constantly b-b-buy her." He sighed as if that was the longest sentence he had ever spoken and the effort was excruciating.

Kaname pulled the warm body closer before asking his next question.

"Did your father kill Aidou's wife? Is that why he took you?"

"Y-yes. H-he planned on t-taking Ichiru too, but he w-w-was too weak and d-died from the s-small b-beating. He d-died in f-f-front of my p-parents. They were b-b-begging him to s-stop…" His voice quivered, while he tried to stop the tears, as Kaname cut him off with a soft kiss, aiming to calm him. He brushed his lips along the others and looked into violet eyes.

"I'm sorry about bringing that up. That's enough sad talk for tonight, don't you think? Why don't we talk about a more cheerful subject?" He paused for a moment thinking. "What's your favorite food?"

Zero looked hesitant about answering but replied quietly. "P-pancakes."

"And Ichiru's?" Kaname intended it as a teasing gesture to lighten the boy's mood. The delight that excreted from violet eyes at the recognition of the stuffed toy was simply adorable. He was glad that he was able to retrieve the animal.

"Strawberries m-master." Zero opened his mouth as if to say something more but then shut it quickly lowering his head.

"What were you going to say Zero?"

"N-nothing master."

Kaname crinkled his brows at that response. "You agreed to not lie Zero… remember?"

A pause. "W-what a-about you master? W-what is y-your favorite f-food?"

Kaname smiled thinking for a moment. Zero had been so frightened to say such harmless words… what a silly boy. "I have to say I prefer grapes myself." He rested his head on Zero's smelling the unique scent.

"What about your favorite painting? Did you like any in particular around the house?"

Zero gave the bear a confused look.

"Oh? You haven't seen any of them have you? Well, I'll walk around with you tomorrow and you can tell me which one is yours and Ichiru's favorite, then."

Zero nodded agreeing, and made his toy do the same as he tried to stifle a yawn so he wouldn't show the pureblood he was tired.

"Ahh, so you are sleepy."

The level D vampire flinched. "_Darn, he noticed. And I was trying so hard to keep it hidden too. I actually like hearing his voice… I don't want to go to bed so soon."_

Kaname's voice dropped an octave as he whispered to the teen. His voice alluring and sensual while he raised his head so he would be over Zero's face.

"One more question first then… Can you give me a kiss Zero?"

He felt the teen's body tense harshly in his arms and regretted those words. After all Zero had seen tonight how could he expect the boy to even want to consider that? He was about to move away and settle with just snuggling until the teen relaxed again. Then violet eyes began to gaze into his own. Zero's silver hair seemed to cascade around his head in a silver halo enhancing the image of innocence as a light blush began to grow across his features.

Kaname pulled away slightly, "Zero, you don't have to do this. I don't want you to feel forced into this in any way."

The teen hesitated slightly, but then raised his lips up to meet Kaname's once again. This time the pureblood allowed them to connect and a feverous lust overcame him. He latched his lips hungrily onto the innocent lips below his. Zero's breath hitched as he recoiled slightly; Kaname calmed his pace taking the teen in slowly and pulling the nervous tongue into his mouth making it dance along with his own. The painstakingly slow pace continued; Kaname explored every inch of the teen's mouth memorizing every detail so he could recall this moment when he needed an escape. He allowed the electric sensation, which he only got from Zero, to run across his skin bathing in its eccentric feel. He pulled away slightly allowing the younger to regain his breath, while he kissed along soft lips tenderly.

"Goodnight Zero." He whispered pulling the teen into his chest once again.

Zero's eyes widened and he felt as if he could never fall asleep after that moment. So many questions plagued his mind; Kaname's deep breathes and the warm cocoon he had created for Zero against his chest lulled his already tired mind to sleep.

* * *

Another one of my little cousin stories!

I taught the little bugger to say vampire and say grrr and snap at the air afterwards. Unfortunately, for his mother, I taught him to do it with all the other animals. So people will pick him up into their arms and be like Rafael what sound does a dog make… and he will bark and then they say cat and he meows and so on until all the animals are done. Then he gives the person a confused look and screams VAMPIRO! And bites the air right in front of the person's nose. The person looks terrified because they thought he was going to bite them and I'm on the ground laughing hysterically telling him he's the most awesome kid in the world!

Something personal:

I am dealing with a personal crisis right now… so you guys have to be generous with reviews ;)… you see my friend accidentally died my hair pink (and I'm the kinda girl that doesn't own a single article of pink clothing.) So I have decided to share a very big lesson with you when it comes to dying here. Never ever, ever, ever try to dye half your hair red when the rest is blond. It will turn all the blond pink when you shower. No matter what you do to try to prevent it… and trust me I tried…. It just doesn't work.


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty well here it is another chapter of Wish for freedom.

The disclaimer is the same, and as always I want to thank my wonderful beta reader creotia_flayier, for getting this chapter up for you guys. I couldn't do this without her!

If you guys read my profile recently you should know that Zero's personality has changed more so I hope you all like the story.

* * *

"Only one g-goddamn note in 8 days."

"Master Kuran-sama is a very busy man," The butler scolded distractedly. "You should be happy he even had the time to do that."

Zero had been complaining about the same thing for 8 days now and he was beginning to become sick of it. "_At least his stutter is beginning to go away, he's gaining more confidence." _

Zero had been growing steadily more comfortable around the butler but once anyone unfamiliar or of higher class showed up his slave training automatically replaced the changing boy and he became an emotional wreck once again, only feeling comfortable several hours after the other person left. "_This Hanabusa character must have really done a number on him. In all my years I have never seen a slave so broken that he cannot help himself from acting like a common pet_."

Zero has spent all day for 8 days with the man and they had grown to be good friends. It had taken time but he had grown at ease because of the man's cheery attitude and loving hugs. He was annoying but he was also there for Zero and although they hadn't spent much time together he had felt like he knew him for years. The kind hearted butler often reminding him of Yuki and he found himself frequently drifting back to thoughts of her, hoping she was okay. He had a feeling she was part of the reason he was saved and feared what Aidou would do to her if this was true.

For now Zero would have to focus on the present problematic matter.

"But it's been 8 days since h-he has even tried to com-municate with me. I'm his slave i-isn't he suppose to be the one telling m-me what to do, Cross-sama?"

The butler gave him an off-sided glare which was the one he often shot the boy when he wanted him to shut up. "He has a lot of things he has to stay dedicated to and how many times do I have to tell you to call me Daddy or at the very least Kaien!"

He grabbed the boy in a death grip hugging him tightly to his chest, excitedly squeezing him. For some reason the strange butler thought that since he was to be the boys mentor and Zero no longer had a father, the obvious choice of action would be to call him 'Dad.' Which was something the boy would never agree too.

"Well, CROSS-SAMA." Emphasizing the name angrily, "I don't u-understand he said he would be back s-soon so what is taking him so long."

The man let go of the boy, his smile dropping knowing he was defeated. He began to shuffling threw papers that showed the list of things he was to do that day, ignoring Zero's prattling, and leaving the boy to his own thoughts as he left the room.

Zero sat quietly on the bed, he was bored. Most slaves around here at least had jobs but when he asked Yagari what he should do he was only told that Kaname requested for him to enjoy himself and relax. Which resulted in him following the annoying butler all day due to his incredible boredom. He looked at the nightstand and glared at the folded piece of white paper…

"_This is stupid. I'm eyeing a piece of paper! I blame that idiot Kaname. He so confusing first he's mad then he's happy then he doesn't want me but later he's … he's ..." _Images of the kiss they shared entered into Zeros mind and he blushed as he felt his member hardening at the thought of Kaname's tongue dancing with his own. "ARGH! Stupid purebloods."

His face softened remembering those comforting eyes and he reached toward the white parchment. He had read the note so many times he knew he could say the words off by heart but the sight of Kaname's letters made the situation feel more real. It made him feel loved. "_Master actually cared enough to write me a letter, so I wouldn't feel like he abandoned me."_

_Hey Zero, _

_I had some urgent business I had to attend to immediately so I won't be home for a few days. Just relax, enjoy yourself and please… don't bring Ichiru everywhere with you. You need to learn to go off on your own. Kaien Cross will show you around. I'm sorry I couldn't be there to show you around myself and that I didn't have a chance to say goodbye, but don't worry I will be home soon. Try to get some sleep and be a good boy while I am gone._

_Kaname Kuran. _

He sighed closing the letter back up and deciding to hide it underneath the dresser. Slaves were not allowed possessions of their own so keeping the letter would have been forbidden but he just couldn't bring himself to part with the note. He didn't want to leave it on the dresser for fear of a maid thinking it was trash and cleaning it up. And if they didn't Kuran-sama would probably toss parchment aside thinking it was a meaningless piece of trash. This small piece of paper was the only written show of care that he had ever been given. Although Kaname had allowed him his bear he was unsure if the man would allow something so … insignificant, well at least it would be to Kaname.

"_Last time I tried to hid something Yuki gave me Aidou beat me half to death with a metal pole" _Zero shivered at the memory, "_Do I really want to try to hid this note as well. I know so little about this master."_Zero shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out of his mind, staring off into the depths of the silent room.

"No. Kaname is n-not that type of m-master." His voice was steady at the sound of those words and he felt that in this quiet room he could finally be truthful to himself. He said them out loud to make the situation all the more real. So that he could maybe believe the words he was saying to be true. "Kaname is d-different. He cares_."_

A small smile growing at the realization. It may have been an impossible hope but Zero chose to believe it. "_Mother always told me anything I wish could come true with time. I wished to be free of Hanabusa and here I am. Why can't I be a little selfish and wish for one more thing… to be loved."_

This maid was a sloppy one. He had seen her shrug off her duties many times and knew she never cleaned under the dresser. "_8 days of doing bloody nothing at least came to some use."_

Zero placed it under the dresser pushing it as far back as he possibly could and prayed that nobody would find it and tell his master what he did. He didn't want to get punished by Kaname even a slap on the wrist form the muscular pureblood would hurt more emotionally than anything Aidou could ever inflict upon him. Feeling loveless, once again, would simply kill him. At least how things were now he could pretend.

He cuddled into the blankets on the bed smelling the faint but prominent scent of the sensual pureblood. Without Kuran around he was plagued by his nightmares every night tossing and turning until he woke up sweating. At first he was horrified. He had just sweat all over his master's bed! And he wasn't even sure if he was permitted to sleep in the comfortable space without his master's presence.

His first night alone he snuggled Ichiru on the hard floor in his boxers, chills running through his body and looking longingly at the cozy bed. The butler had said his master wouldn't be back in a few days and what would be the harm in being warm for one night. He knew it was a risk but the smell of Kaname's natural scent drifted from the sheltering layers and he couldn't help the urge to cuddle up in them feeling as if Kaname was surrounding him. When he awoke he realized he had had a night terror, his face slightly damp and a drip of sweat coming off his brow landing on the bed sheets. Realization hit him. The pureblood would be able to smell him on the bed, the scent being more enhanced now that he had sweat. Dread struck him, and he went to find the butler deciding to beg the man for his assistance to clean the sheets and keep this a secret from his master. Panicked at his own actions, he raced towards the man begging forgiveness for his imbecility explaining the situation.

Kaien only giving him a sheepish look in return.

"Oh, um … well… you see I seem to have forgotten to mention that Master Kuran-sama insisted you sleep in his bed. He didn't want you to become ill. So you don't have to worry about the sheets they will be cleaned at the end of the week as usual." The butler scratched his head his actions saying "_MY BAD!" _As he chuckled to himself feeling awful for not remembering to tell Zero sooner and giving the poor boy a heart attack.

Zero scratched his head frustrated by the reminder of that dreadful morning.

He wrapped the blankets around him breathing in the alluring warm sheets. He was obsessed with the compassion the pureblood provided him and lusted for more. Thoughts of the man ran through his mind as he drifted off to sleep clutching Ichiru too him. The bear had not yet been fixed. Zero could not manage to leave the bear for even an hour. It was Kaname's gift to him and when it was out of his presence he worried for its well being.

* * *

"Yuki? Darling, are you okay?"

Yuki turned a half open eye towards the sound of the voice her swollen face making the figure before her spin before the image of a woman set in place. It was the woman who Aidou had been talking to a few days ago. Or was it months? Time blurred and no longer mattered but it was hard to forget a new face especially when she saw so few. This time the woman's voice was comforting whereas last time she recalled a harsh uncaring one, but she didn't care either way. She looked away from the woman and settled on something in the distance of the room.

"Can you hear what I am telling you?" there was a pause and then the gray haired woman continued. "Aidou's gone right now you can talk"

Yuki allowed her eyes to roll towards the woman taking in her perfect from and lacy black dress. _"She doesn't even seem to have a single scar. She knows nothing of pain."_

The woman seemed to take that as a signal she could hear and began talking once again. "Aidou really did a number on you eh? You poor girl. From what I think he's been telling me, he's kind of hard to understand…" She giggled remembering his confusing conversations which seemed to be more with himself than anyone else, "You tried to save your friend and that's how you got caught in this predicament."

She looked towards Yuki and gave her a kind smile brushing her hair away from the sore eye. "You can make this pain all go away you no. I can make it better. I'll take you away with me far away from him you can live however you would like in my castle. You will have the most beautiful of gowns and woman to …"

"What's the catch?" She forced the voice from her lips. The raspyness making it sound as if someone else had spoke in the room. Her voice echoed along the dark corridors. She glanced around paranoid that the deceitful woman in front of her may have been lying about Aidou's presence.

The woman looked shocked that she had spoken but smiled down on her, "You are a smart one aren't you. I just want you to do a little favor for me. You see your friend has been causing some problems he's come pretty close with someone who is important and I need him gone. Aidou will spare you if you call Zero here. All you have to do is send him a note. Tell him how much you need him and put a secret word or a specific object in the note so that he will know it is you. Oh and you don't have to worry Aidou promises that if you get Zero to come here he will make sure your silver haired friend is safe. He won't hurt him again."

Yuki looked towards the kind face pulled to resemble a smile. "_I know she's lying about keeping Zero safe… but does that also mean she's lying about the rest. I mean… I'm in so much pain I'm neither living nor dead just existing under Aidou's ruling and yet, here's this woman promising me an escape. An escape from hell… how can I not take it? I know I worked so hard to get Zero out of here but… Oh god Zero. How can I put him back in this hell_?"

A warm hand began to soothingly caress her cheek and only one thing came to Yuki's mind, "_Savior._"

"Don't worry Yuki I promise to protect you from now on. You will be safe, here. "She waves a paper and pen in front of Yuki's face. "Just write."

* * *

Kaname was bored he had spent all day listen to the meaningless prattle of how his company was booming and what he should do next. He had been in America for more than a week due to a rapid fall in the stocks of one part of his company but it had worked out and once again everything was stable. He was back in Japan, back in his large home, but still stuck in a meeting. As soon as he had arrived he had planned to see Zero. He was worried, he promised to be back soon but the trip had taken longer than he thought. Unfortunately, his secretary didn't share the same concerns for his new slave and whisked him off to another meeting as soon as he got in the door. He looked at the men surrounding them pretending to be interested in the facts they were telling him. All of them rambling about new ideas, hoping he will accept one and they will get a lucky break. The purebloods thoughts kept drifting to a certain pet. "_I wonder what he is doing, or how he will react when I come back. Will he still be afraid of me? Or mad that I left him for so long?_"

It had been 9 days since he saw the boy and he had thought about his little pet constantly. Picturing his half-asleep eyes hazed over in pleasure as they kissed.

People began rising and he sighed happily, he was finally free form this turmoil. The other business men in the room began to crowd around him hoping for a personal word something to show that Kaname approved of them. Instead, he quickly, but politely, excused himself and raced towards the other room, not wanting to waste more time with things he didn't care about. Although he knew they were important for both his financial costs as well as respect.

He walked happily towards his bedroom excited to see his little pet. Reaching into his pocket and fingering a black velvet box. He couldn't wait to see the boys face when he saw the present he got him. He had bought it from the jewelry store the day they had gone shopping together but by the time his modified version came in he had been away in the states. He chuckled as the picture of the boy blushing madly came into his head. Stopping in the recognition of voices from the other side of the hall.

"Oh, you c-cannot expect me to do T-THAT."

"Well you were the one who said you wanted to help. Make up your goddamn mind child!"

"I s-said I would h-help YOU out. NOT clean the w-washrooms of every single f-floor of this mansion."

"Actually you said…" he gave a knowing look to the boy and enthusiastically stated, "And I Quote, 'Oh! My amazing Father, Cross-sama, I will do anything to assist you because I am such a loving son and truly want to help you out with anything that I possibly can!'" He exaduratedly waved his arms around making actions imitating his odd delusional view of what Zero said.

"O-only in your d-d-disturbing dreams" Zero stated giving him a death glare.

Kaname had watched the way Zero reacted and bantered with the Butler. He treated the man as a close friend and even made snarky remarks towards him. He silently wished Zero would do the same for him. _"This is the true Zero. This is how Zero should be acting, not the shell he makes himself out to be_." He stepped towards them slowly not wanting to disturb his spectacular event.

Cross opened his mouth to retort back at the statement 'his son' made but was interrupted by the boy.

"No, n-no. Don't even try t-telling me about your d-dreams you creep. I don't want to know w-what you do to m-me in them… Cross" rolling his eyes he turned to walk away, stepping right into the large strong body standing behind him. Practically, yelling in anger at the figure.

"HEY! Watch w-where you're going assho…" He stopped mind working when looked into the figures face. His mouth gapping in shock looking at the chuckling person in front of him.

"You sure are sounding more confident." Kaname smiled down at the boy, cheerful about his carefree attitude. To his demise, Zero stopped as soon as his voice broke him out of his shock.

"I-im s-s-sorry master. T-that was very inap-p-propriate of me. P-please forgive my r-rude behaviour."

Kaname sighed. "_I hopped he would act like that around me. I guess I can't expect too much he has been with Cross all this time. Not me. I guess I just hoped that night we spent together would have meant…something more. Would have changed the way he felt about me, the way he acted at the very least."_

He put his hand on the boys shoulder as an act of comfort and inwardly felt anguish at the boys flinch in reaction to his move. Removing the hand as soon as he had placed it down. He looked towards Cross whom had been silently waiting for Kaname to address him.

"Thank you Cross-san for all your hard work. You may be dismissed. Please take the day off as a reward and give your work load to my secretary." "_That should teach her for making me go to that meeting after my long flight._"

He absentmindedly said to the man turning his attention back to the boy whose head was bowed in fear.

"Thank you Master Kuran-sama." The butler took his leave as soon as he spoke the words.

Kaname turned on his heal walking towards the bedroom knowing the teen would follow and hearing the sound of steps behind him confirmed his assumption.

"Close the door behind you," he told Zero as soon as he entered the room. Flopping gracefully on his bed allowing his leg to hang over the edge. Hearing the faint clink of the door shutting and closed his eyes. The nervous steps moved quietly towards the bed and he felt the body kneel by his leg.

He turned his head sideways opening brown eyes slightly to gaze at the beautiful boy. The boy that was all his…

His hand lazily dropped to ruffle his hair startling the boy. He was so tiered his eyes were beginning to fall but this was the first time he had seen Zero in so long and he wanted to spend some time with him.

"Come here Zero" he mumbled sleepily, watching the boy rise to his feet. And enter the other side of the bed laying his head on his master's arm.

"Did you miss me?"

"Y-yes master" Zero instantly uttered.

Making Kaname laugh. "_I know he didn't miss me. He is just saying that because it's programmed into his brain and he doesn't want to get in trouble. But it still feels so good to hear even though I know it's fake._"

"Your a good kid, you know that Zero?"

Zero stayed silent unsure if his master wanted him to answer that or what he should say. "_I know I'm not good. I just insulted my master! Is this some sort of trick question?_"

Kaname moved the arm that was still hanging off the bed dropping it on top of the boy and pulling him close so they were nose to nose.

"I missed you… I thought about you all the time. I'm so… happy" His half asleep mind impairing his control of his words and sending a euphoric feeling of being in a dream.

Zeros heart fluttered and he grew a blush on his skin as he felt his masters strong hands move along his body in a comforting non-aggressive manner. His master put his head above Zeros, his face ruffling silver soft hair before drifting off to sleep.

"_Did he mean it? Can I believe him? He was so tired, he sounded almost as if he was dreaming when he said those words. Does that mean that they are true or they were just part of a dream? Could he possibly miss someone like me? This shouldn't matter anyways… right? He is my master and I am a pet we could never be anything more. Especially if he is a pureblood. He has to marry another pureblood…"_

Questions raced through his mind until the soft sound of breathing lulled him to sleep as well.

* * *

Ruka stomped into the room anger seethed off of her form as Aidou gazed at her from behind his cupboard grabbing a glass. He stood up and poured some brandy in before taking a sip. He could tell the woman in front of him wanted to talk but he didn't want to hear her annoying chatter without a few drinks in him first.

"Didn't go well?" She glared at the grinning face.

"Oh no it went stunningly!" Her exadurated tone became eccentric as she threw her arms over her head it frustration. "This was your idea! I don't know why you are all smiles over there. How is your plan going to work if your little 'birdy' won't agree?"

"I never said she needed too. " He sat on the desk swinging his legs slightly as he regarded her with an uncaring tone.

Ruka glared at him once again having no idea what to do in this situation.

"Then why did you tell me to ask her then eh?" When she received no reply from the gulping blond she continued, "Can you believe it? That brat didn't even care about what I had to offer. What's so special about this little silver haired kid anyways! She hit my hand away! I offered her peace and she actually worked up the strength to hit me and all for that … that… ARGH!"

"Awwww… is little Ruka-san mad because she was insulted by a poor slave girl." His voice was monotone as he focused his gaze elsewhere before pulling out a white rose from behind his back. It's petals had withered to a brown colour, well the ones that weren't missing that is, and the stem had almost gone completely black. It must have been a few years old and looked oddly as if someone had tried to press it in order to preserve the fragile flower. He held out the rose as if to give her a gift, his smile growing and she curiously walked towards him and took it from his outstretched hand. She could smell a faint scent of blood on the once white flower. Her eyes rose to Aidou's form confusion evidently shining through.

"You write the note. That will be all the verification Zero needs…"

* * *

Kaname looked lovingly at the sleeping boy in his arms caressing his face gently. Drowsy hazed eyes fluttered gently beginning to open.

"Do I get a kiss?" he whispered in the sleepy-heads ear.

"Mmmhm…yeahhh, but then… leaveee mmme alooone." Zero mumbled, slurring his words slightly. Kaname's face opened in shock hearing the heavy breath of the teen laying beside him. "_He's talking in his sleep… well this should be fun."_ He tried to sniffle his laughter as he watched the mumbling boy.

"Are you sure you want me to kiss you Zero?" he teasingly asked the boy letting his finger move across the boys lower lip.

"Nnng… yes, yesss, kiss me Master please…"

"Say my name then, boy."

He waited a few moments. But no response came.

"Zero?" he whispered quietly trying not to wake the boy up.

"Kanameee…" he moaned out hotly under his breath.

A huge smile appeared on the purebloods face as pride ran through him. "_He's moaning for me. For my ears only._"

He leaned down to the dormant boys lips nibbling gently hearing a soft moan before moving his lips slowly so the slumbering teen could keep up.

Zero, on the other hand, desperately tried to cling to his dream. It felt so nice. He dreamed Kaname had been teasing him with fingertips and whispers. Asking if the high class vampire could kiss him, not just taking the kiss like most masters would. Then his master did it. He was now aware that he was awake but could still felt the pressure on his lips as if he was being kissed. It felt so nice. He wished he could dip down into the dream and look into brown eyes once again but he forced himself to wake up. His master may already be awake and need him. Forcing his eyes to flutter open to awake and see the big brown eyes looking at him lips pressed gently against his own. The eyes closed and he felt the pressure deepen loosing himself in the warm arms surrounding him.

The pleasure was amazing each gentle suck, nip and caress made Zeros heart burst from the amount of love and care Kaname was showing him. He found himself melting and there forms merged as one. Lost in the bliss Zero allowed himself to moan and raised his arms lacing his fingers through his master hair. Pulling the pureblood closer, their tongues clashed wrestling for dominance. Zero's nervous one allowing his master to win easily. He felt Kaname's hand move very slowly from his cheek and down the length of his body letting fingertips fall into ever dip and taking his time to memorize every part of Zero's toned figure finally resting at his hip. He pulled Zero's hips up towards his allowing there erections to brush and causing Zero to let out a long throaty moan.

"M-m-massssterrrrrrrr."

Then it stopped.

It was sudden. Kaname was off of him in seconds sitting on the bed beside him, his body a decent distance from Zero's own.

Zero felt confused. His hazy mind still contemplating what happened. "_Did I just imagine that whole thing? No way! WHAT THE HELL!" _He sat up baffled and lowered his gaze looking at the pureblood with misunderstanding underneath silver bangs.

"M-m-master?" His timid voice wanting to question the purebloods actions but unsure if doing so would get him in trouble. "_I obviously did something wrong. What did I screw up?"_

"…" He was met with silence. "_Kaname looks deep in thought. Damn, I wish he would just talk. Hell even hit me if you're mad. I just want to know what I did wrong._"He pulled his legs up holding them against his chest, chin resting against the kneecaps, his head staring straight ahead no longer looking at the pureblood.

"I-I'm sorry m-master. P-p-please f-forgive m-m-me." His heart lurched he felt so horrible knowing his owner was angry with him. So confused and sad. "_I shouldn't have had such thoughts about master, actually liking him, how stupid could I be. I always screw everything up."_

Then he felt arms around him fingers lacing through his hair and his head being pulled towards a strong chest. Kaname's chin resting on Zeros head.

"What did you call him?" He questioned his little pet.

"Hmm?" Zero was confused.

"Hanabusa. What were you told to call him?" Zero felt his heart drop into his stomach at the name coming from his owners delicious lips. Fear flared through him as a reminder of past experiences flashed through his mind. He pushed harder into the pureblood chest as if trying to get more comfort from the strong arms.

"I… I was t-t-told to call h-him master…master."

He was met with silence once again.

"M-master?"

"Don't call me that." His voice was harsh and his arms squeezed Zeros slightly tighter, but it wasn't in an angry way. More like how a child would act if they were holding a toy trying to get more reassurance from it. Zero was confused but did not question him and was thankful when Kaname chose to explain himself.

"When it is just you and me… when you are in my home and away from the world… don't call me by the name you called that… that… basterd. I don't want to be seen as the same level as him. I don't want to hear you moan what you would call him when we are kissing. Call me Kaname."

Zero decided to test it out trying to please his master carefully rolling the words off his tongue testing the feel and how they sounded.

"K-Ka-na-me." "_It feels nice to call him by his first name out loud."_

Kaname put his hand beneath Zeros chin pulling violet eyes to meet maroon ones, smiling adoringly at him.

"I'm sorry I pulled away that was silly of me. How about I make it up to you?"

Puzzled eyes looked forward and simply blinked at Kaname. His smile brightened and he placed a chaste kiss on Zero's lips. Digging his hands into the jacket pocket of the clothing he still had on since yesterday, he pulled out a large black box. Placing it in Zero's hands.

"Open it." He moved so that Zero could sit up properly. Positioning himself so that he was sitting behind his pet, his arms surrounding the boy. Nudging the teen as a way to silently urge him to hurry up. With one last look at his owner Zero moved his fumbling hands to the box. Opening it to find a beautiful white-gold collar. It had large diamonds that looked like spikes hanging out of it to show of Zero's snarky personality. A tag hung from it. His name written in, what he knew was Kaname's own hand writing. A smile grew over the pets face. It was beautiful and delicate matching his pale skin and hair so it would not dominate his natural features but enhance the length of his neck. "_It must have cost a fortune!_"

"I-I don't deserve this mas… Kan-ame. It's so… B-b-beautiful." He was staring at the collar as if it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Your right, you deserve much more then this for everything you have been through and beauty is in the eye of the beholder Zero. I think that it will only be beautiful once it is on you."

Zero blushed madly at that comment earning a laugh from his master. He liked seeing any sort of emotional effect on the boy. It wasn't very often he could surprise Zero enough to knock him out of his shell.

"May I?" Kaname beckoned towards the collar. Zero gave it one last look before giving it to the brunette.

He placed the collar around Zeros neck so it would hold like a choker. He let his hands linger longer than necessary as he began dragging his fingers along his pet's collar bone.

The sounds of church bells rang in the distance…

"Oh wow is it that time already! Go look in the mirror Zero and tell me what you think … I'm going to have a shower." He hopped out of bed and walked to the washroom.

Zero slowly got out of bed looking at his full image in the mirror. Touching the sparkling gift. "_I defiantly don't deserve this. But I guess I am the pet of a pureblood he wouldn't want me having some ratty old one. He would need to show me off._"

"So you like it or what?" The voice brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled turning to look at the man nodding. Kaname stood there nude with a towel coving his lower region. Distracting the poor boy as his eyes uncontrollably trailed across the elder's body. His master watching his gaze, chuckled and bent his head down. Letting the tresses drape across his face in the way Zero usually did and swayed slightly as he slowly walked towards Zero his eyes looking under his bangs lustily at the boy. Zero's breath hitched and he took a step away from the sexy looking pureblood. Kaname would let his foot slowly lift off the ground swaying his hip to the other side to hold his weight, letting the towel around his waist slowly loosen showing a bit more skin with each step.

"What. Are. You. Looking. At. Zero?" Kaname let the words roll off his tongue slowly; each word dripping with sensual promises if Zero answered correctly. The teen's voice caught in his throat at the sight of his desire standing right in front of him and Kaname laced his arms around the boy. Moving his lips to his pet's ear and whispering words only for Zero to hear.

"Why are you looking at me like that Zero? Is there anything you would like?" The pureblood teased, smirking at the light blush that had begun to spread.

Zero's body felt like it had a mind of its own. He felt as if his true form had a nose bleed and passed out from the view of the lustful pureblood in front of him. He watched himself from a place above his own body unable to stop his body from pulling away enough to look into brown eyes yearning for him. Then _Zero_ moved clashing his lips against Kaname's own. It was not soft and sensual like Kaname usually gave him, but forward, full of want and need.

The pureblood quickly got over the initial shock of Zero being the one to instigate the kiss and deepened the sensual dance. Kaname led them towards the washroom. Their lips pushing roughly and moving rapidly desperate for more. The kisses deepened as Kaname pulled Zero close to him rubbing their arousals together making Zero moan once again.

"Kana-Kanameee" He practically shouted when he was able to breathe again as the pureblood moved to nibble on his sensitive neck above his collar, leaving his mouth open for air at the time being. They leaned against the wall for leverage to keep them up in the passionate moment forgetting the world around them.

Kaname nibbled on the boy's ear loving the full volume of moans escaping the teen when his mouth wasn't there to muffle them. He moved his hand down to the teen's jeans; Zero also hadn't changed from the night before, and began to undo the button pulling them off.

Zero whimpered in fear as the steady hand began removing his pants his mind snapping into focus as he grasped the full situation and the realization of upcoming events hit him full throttle, chilling him to the bone . "_I'm not ready for this. I don't want to do this now. It is too soon But… but I can't refuse him. He is my master and that would be inappropriate. Even if he wasn't though… He's done so much more for me then he already should have. And this collar, I… I have to. Hell! I instigated the whole situation! It's all my fault I should have been able to control myself… kiss lighter next time or something. Now he's all… horny. It's the least I can do. _"

Zero pushed away his fears and his pants and boxers were pulled down. Closing his eyes, he no longer wanted to see Kaname's lustful gaze he just wanted this to be over with.

Kaname, on the other hand, thought he was closing his eyes in pleasure and hotly whispered into his pet's ear, "Zero, raise your arms so I can take off your shirt. I want to see the stunning body underneath."

Zero did as he was told moaning slightly as cold fingers examined every inch of his body. The pureblood pulled the boy into the shower turning on the water before ditching his towel and getting in himself. The water lavishing them with warmth as he push Zero agaisnt the tiled wall kissing the bruised lips softly once more. His eyes were crimson filled with lust and Zeros whimpered once more knowing what those eyes meant, but this time it didn't go unnoticed by Kaname. He instantly stopped and examined the boy noticing how tense his body was. He backed away…

"I-I'm so sorry Zero." He moved to get out of the tub immediately. But stopped when Zero reached out for him.

"N-N-NO! P-please…"

His words drifted off.

Kaname looked at _HIS_ boy, he looked desperate. Not needy. Not for any sexual pleasure at least, but for love and compassion. Such things that Kaname could only give. "_Zero was going to give himself to me because he didn't want to be alone. He was afraid I would leave him, hurt him, if he refused."_ The comprehension of the circumstances hitting him hard.

Zero stood there slowly letting his arms drop as Kaname gave him an unreadable stare.

Kaname was half out of the tube his arm holding the curtain, water spilling all over the magnificently styled washroom. Simply looking at Zero who was dripping with water soaked locks sticking to his face in his usual downward gaze. His eyes begging for Kaname to come back. Promising that he would do anything if only his master accepted his wish. Finally the arms fell to his side and he dropped to the floor of the bath tub saddened because he had done this a million times, but the one time his KIND master actually wanted this he couldn't silence himself and do it. "_He's done so much for me and I whimpered at his advancements. I actually WHIMPERED. I'm so stupid I never even whimpered when Aidou took me, screamed sure but never… ARGH! He must hate me."_

Then he felt warm arms surround him.

"There there Zero, it not your fault. This is all my doing. I cannot believe I tried to do that after all you have been through. Do not worry your head over this." He drew Zero's gaze to meet his own smiling at the boy; then pulled Zero up so that he could stand in front of him. Grabbing the shampoo he began to lather the teen's hair humming a melodious classical tune. Still smiling as a way to comfort the boy before gently leading him back towards the water and running his fingers though the silver hair to get all the suds out. He then handed Zero the soap bar nodding his head to allow Zero to proceed with washing his own body as Kaname washed his own hair. It was a very domestic moment and Zero found himself smiling as the shuffled around the bath tub humorously switching to get under the water and keep warm.

It wasn't until they both got out and began to towel dry that Zero noticed the change, "_He's not looking at me. He won't look at my body anymore. He's afraid to scare me. Dimmit I've made such a huge mess out of all of this._"

He hesitantly reached over to touch the purebloods arm not bothering to wrap himself in a towel and noticed that as soon as Kaname glanced over and noticed the nude form he looked away, pretending to pay attention to wiping a random spot on his body which just didn't seem to want to dry.

"Is everything okay Zero?" He questioned the touch, but when Zero didn't answer he made no move to look over and see for himself what was wrong with the boy.

Zero shrank away from the pureblood. Bowing his head and turning back into full slave mode. He looked over at Ichiru lying forgotten on the floor but did not bother to move towards the bear although he desperately felt the need for its comfort. Instead he settled for following Kaname three steps behind, waiting for a command…

* * *

I have decided to do a new thing. It's sorta like a question and answer thing or comments that I think should be discussed. So that not only the people who wrote the comments know my answers but All of you do now too. It also gives some hints for future parts but not everything is set in stone i just write the chapters off the top of my head so although i might say something now that could change at any time if i get a better idea in the future.

Lately a lot of people have been saying they want a change in the stuttering so you should all no it's coming ... slowly but shurly hahaha so be patient.

**In regards of:**

**PrettyPeiceOfFlesh,** Hmmm... I'm not sure if Kain will fit into the upcoming events I have planned for this story but I will do my best and try to figure out how(and if) I can make him fit. I love Kain too he's so cute, so that is a super great idea.  
**Love332 & Irmina...** well I don't want to give out what's going to happen but don't be looking forward to a painless Zero for all the chapters in this story, sorry guys. Hahaha it has a good ending though so don't worry (which I randomly finished, so I should know :)... I was thinking about it at work.)  
**Luna Moonshimmer **I actually really like Aidou as insane I find him more fun to write about and play with but it's good to know all sorts of opinions so thanks for letting me know! :)

Now, if I commented on all of your great reviews this would never end hahaha. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They honestly are what pushes me to write... especially for long chapters like this. I truly do take all of your comments into consideration and if you ask for something I try to get it to fit in with the story line I have in my head. (Also the more stuff you want in it the more chapters I have to put up to comply with your wants hahaha!) Have a great day!


	8. Chapter 8

For all you kind people who have such concern for my pink hair… it is back to blond :)

Dislaimer: Same as always.

Beta'd by CreotiaFlayier who did an awesome job in fixing it up and really pushed me to write this chapter (without her it probably would have taken me another week before I had it finished unfortunately I was just in such a tired mood.)

* * *

Kaname began to walk towards the bed hearing the quiet patter of feet behind him. He looked back under his bangs and noticed Zero was about to lie on the floor. Handing the teen silk pajamas he gave a slight tap indicating where the boy should lay. Kaname then moved the sheets; tucking the teen in once he was changed, without looking a single time into the violet eyes that were seeking any sort of recognition. The pureblood felt regret and was horrified with what he had almost forced on the fragile boy. "_The worst part is that even after all that when he tapped me looking so innocent and naked in front of me I started feeling hard once more! How could I do that to him? If he had known he would have been horrified. He looked so scared in the tub; yet, after he was able to turn me on with just a look."_

Kaname knew that if he looked into those needy amethysts eyes he would never want to leave the bed. He had the urge to take the teen whether he wanted it or not but he could not allow himself to do that. Instead, he moved towards the other side of the room and sat at his desk flipping through the paper work forcing himself to keep his brown eyes and attention towards the litter of numbers instead of the half naked teenager lying in his bed. After examining a few pages and finally getting focus, he heard the church bells in the distance ring indicating that it was three pm, most of the day had already gone by. He listened to the silence of the room hearing the soft breathing get slightly heavier signifying that Zero had finally fallen asleep. He got up from his desk to look over the teen moving silver tussles of hair from the perfectly sculptured face. Zero's features began to slightly scrunch up signifying the beginning of one of his nightmares. He bent down towards the forehead of his slave, pushing his lips tenderly against the temple and made a small smacking sound at the contact of the kiss. Kaname chuckled as the features calmed and a small smile crept along his pet's face.

"I'm so sorry my little pet. That was very unfair of me. Could you ever forgive me for thinking such sexual things about you?" The sound asleep teen obviously did not answer but dignified Kaname with a small grunt of approval and shift of his body in the bed. The brunette laughed aloud and walked back towards his study sitting back down to complete his work. "_Zero will probably want to be as far away as possible from me tomorrow especially after all I put him though tonight. I'll leave him alone then. So he can sort his feelings out and the night after we will talk about what happened so I can apologize properly." _

He smirked content with his plan and looked back down towards his paperwork sighing. "_So much work for a single pureblood to complete… how unfortunate._"

Zero woke up feeling no strange sensations on his lips. No deep kisses Kaname usually presented him with in the morning. He dreaded opening his eyes at the thought that his master had left him again throughout the night; gone to some place that slaves could not follow and left him behind. He had truly missed the pureblood each day. As the encounter from the night before entered his mind, he had the urge to turn over and go back to sleep. Zero didn't want to see Kaname's hesitant gaze or even deal with his disappearance. Of course he was a slave, not a guest. At the very least Cross may need him to do some work around the home. "_Home… I finally see this place as my home. Well it wouldn't be a home without Kaname of course. _He opened his eyes before he could think about it too much.

Zero looked around the bed and his stomach churned at what he already knew would be seen. No Master. He rubbed his eyes to get a clearer view and looked at his surroundings once more. No note… He sighed pushing his head deep into the pillow. "_How can I always screw everything up…This could have been so different had I just-_"

"Mmmmph…" Followed by the crumbling of paper tore him from his thoughts as he looked towards the figure of his affection hunched on his desk sleeping on a pile of papers. He leapt from the bed, so excited to see his master and so happy the man did not leave that he forgot his predicament. He was about to pounce the sleeping brunette when his mind screamed, "_Stop you Idiot! You're a slave remember!"_ He slowed his run across the large room down to a gentle walk and finally a shuffle of feet as he stood before his master.

"_I need a plan. I need something that will get him to notice me. I can be with Kaname I'm sure of it. I actually lo… well I really care about him. This is the way it was meant to be. Now he won't even look at me though, I need something that will make him think I am interested in him sexually. You can do this Zero! Just think… how can you be sexy?"_ Zero ran through everything Aidou had ever taught him realizing the overly stimulated blond had never bothered with actually teaching him anything useful in terms of being sexually attractive. "_Blood and pain was all that attracted him. I don't think that will work for Kaname."_

Frustrated, he scratched his head, remerging himself in his past but not noticing how he did not fear the reminders anymore, "_Aidou's always told me how much he liked my body_."

As a plan began to form, the silver haired boy smirked a dark smile he hadn't used since childhood, mischievousness glinted in the depths of violet, "_I'm going to have to tread very carefully… I don't know how Kaname will react to his, nor do I know how much I can take. This is going to be a very big trial and error day."_

Zero pulled open the draw string of the silk black pajamas his pale skin glimmering in the moonlight from the open window. The silky material slipped slightly down his thin hips revealing the top of his thigh and just a small bit of the base to his member. He had the instant urge to pull it back up, get into bed and forget this ridiculous plan, but he stopped himself. Zero had to do this for himself; to get over his past and see something special in sexual activities once again, but more importantly he had to do this for Kaname, who had already done so much for him. He pulled his arm up into a fist and drew it towards his eyes, showing off his strong abdomen and he placed the other hand on his master's shoulder slightly shacking him awake. He rubbed his eye with the fisted hand forcing his eyes to slightly tear as brown eyes awoke to see Zero's form.

Zero looked like an angelic picture of innocence. His body strong and well formed like a proper man, his face sculpted to show off his prominent chin and harsh features. The collar was loosened hanging lower on his neck than it should. Its thickness standing out, highlighting the curve of his long neck the pureblood desperately wanted to bite into. His slave was rubbing his slightly teary eyes much like a child would, making him seem as if he had just woken up. As he fully took in Zero's body he noticed the silk bottoms slipping down his waist, undone and showing a little too much for the pureblood to handle. He instantly felt himself grow hard the morning wood making the situation affect him more and he had to force his eyes away from the delicate sight before him. He wouldn't be able to stop himself from eating it up. "_I'm so selfish I can't let the kid just go on in peace… No I have to make him sleep in the same bed as me, and spend all this time with me even though I know I want something more for him. Even knowing all that however, I simply cannot let him go; I want him to be mine_."

"K-kaname? Why are you sleeping here?" The insecure voice tearing him away from his thoughts

"Hmm?" Kaname forced himself to focus on his pets face and not his lower region, "Oh, I was just finishing up some work."

Zero cocked his head to the side and bowed before his master his knees hitting the hard ground with a rough thump as he bent the top part of his body down towards his master's feet. The bones of his back poking out showing the slight malnourishment of his body. "Anything I may h-help you with?"

Kaname forced his eyes on his paper work, he knew he would have to feed the boy blood soon, "No Zero, it's alright, grab some food from the table over there. Then shower and go find Cross, see if you can help him with anything."

Zero felt disheartened at first but when his eyes glazed over the breakfast his master had provided a faint smile took its place. "_Perfect, fruit. This is something I can work with!"_ He brought the tray towards Kaname but his master spoke up without even a glace away from his work, stopping the boy, "No Zero, I'm quite alright. I'm not hungry and you don't seem to need me around to force you to eat. Go eat on the bed."

Zero lay on the bed resting his head against the foot of the mattress as he popped a piece of the pink water melon into his mouth sucking on it vigorously. He swished it around savoring the taste before swallowing it down and moaning slightly from the sweet fruit. Zero had noticed that Kaname had been slightly bothered last time he had been munching on breakfast with his master. He had spent enough time around Aidou to know when any man looked sexually frustrated. Zero felt excited by the charge it gave him to have this information to tease his master with. However, this time the brunette was not paying much attention to him. He was too far away to see the facial expressions of his master very well, it was hard to tell if his plan was actually working. He flicked out his tongue running it across his lips and giving a small bite at the end with a slight smile, pretending it was because his hunger was satisfied. In his peripheral vision he glanced at his master. Zero noticed the determined look that was obviously not engrossed in his actions but on his paperwork. The young pet pulled back his silver bangs in frustration, turning to laying on his back. He grabbed another piece of fruit, not wanting to be deterred from his timid advances just yet.

Kaname spared another glance at the teen. He usually avoided being around the boy when he ate, especially when he noticed how sensually the boy managed to consume food on a regular basis seemed to bother him so much. However, this time it seemed worse. "_He's doing this more vividly than last time, it must be on purpose_. _Fuck…_" Kaname managed to hold in his curse and moan as he watched Zero from his desk. Furrowing his brows in an attempt to stay concentrated on the work at hand, the pureblood refused to look at the boy. A large grape was held in the tips of the silver haired teen's fingers as he lay on his back. The pink muscle flicked out once more tasting the peal and licking off the droplet of water from it. Before curving around the round fruit and tugging it from his fingers into his eagerly awaiting mouth below. Zero seemed to arch slightly off the bed as if in ecstasy before reaching for the next fruit. "_He is definitely trying something, WHAT IS THAT BOY THINKING! I better put a stop to this before I jump him. Why is he trying to act like this now, and if he thinks he's hiding it, it's much too obvious."_

"Zero I think you should go take your bath, Cross might need you soon since he's getting off early today. He has enough duties as it is; I'm surprised he manages to finish them all regularly." His voice was monotone as he tried to make his body turn even farther from Zero to hide his hardening member as he looked at the stock market numbers without actually identifying them.

Zero looked slightly shocked as he held another piece of fruit in his hand, but he instantly stopped his actions, "Y-yes Kaname." He nodded walking towards the washroom looking lost and very confused. His voice matching his expressions. He looked so open, so frightened and Kaname wondered for a moment if he should in fact talk about the situation today, "_Why leave what you can do today for tomorrow. But the odd way he is acting could also be because he is still frightened of me and unsure of what I want from him… "_

As Zero faded from his view, the pureblood continued to plague his thoughts with his young pet and Kaname shook his head in frustration trying to focus on the task at hand. He had several reports that had to be completed by tomorrow and he had no time for thinking about the cute teen only one door away.

Zero sighed slipping his toes in the warm water before submerging his body entirely. He looked up at the cloudy blobs of colour threw the waves, watching as they moved before his eyes. His mind warned him on his constricted breathing but he continued to keep himself submerged, "_What should I try now, I'm out of ideas. I just want him to recognize me once again…"_

He allowed his body to float to the surface as he took in a gasping breath. Pulling the silver strands from his face with his fingers and pulling them towards the back of his head. He leaned his head on the back of the tub and sighed, deciding that changing his frame of mind would be best for a while. "_Yuki, I hope she's alright. I haven't really allowed myself to think about her well being since I've been here."_ A gust of shame fell upon him, at the fact that he had almost forgotten his dearest friend. He imagined her brown waves of hair and cheerful eyes picturing her always comforting arms. "_God, I wish she was here. She always made things so clear to me. Her chatting seemed to always make sense."_

* * *

Kaname sat very silent his body was tense listening to every sound. He heard the shish of water that came from getting in the tub but then the room was silent. He became perturbed for a moment. "_Zero wouldn't do the unthinkable? Would he?"_ He moved out of his chair ready to race towards the bathroom when he began to hear the water moving once again, and the sounds of Zero cleaning followed. He took a deep breath relaxing himself. "_It's odd that in such a short amount of time I have learned to depend on the boy more then he would think. Without him… I don't know where I would be, I feel as if he's almost a part of me that I think I lo-"_

"OH! Excuse me Master Kaname-sama. I didn't know you would be home so early from your trip. I'm the new maid you hired remember? My name is Ritsu_" _A young girl stood there looking slightly flabbergasted her pink waves of hair curling around her tanned features.

"Oh yes, that is right It's nice to meet you." Kaname spoke politely, but his stare was hard. He had heard quite a few complains about her from the other servants. It seems she hadn't been doing her job properly. He sat back in his chair watching her work. Before cleaning under the tables or dusting the high areas of the room. She seemed to look at him, as if checking to see if he would turn away so she could skip that part. He didn't of course, and by the end of her petty little dance around the room, pretending that she always exerted just as much effort into her work, he was fed up. She cleaned underneath the dresser, the one closest to Zero's side of the bed and he began to turn away. Writing a memo for himself so that he would remember to have her fired. He wanted hard working people who deserved their pay to be here. The others that worked in this environment did more than their jobs asked them to. Kaname paid their wages accordingly, way above minimum wage. When selfish people did not do their jobs properly others had to pick up their slack. It was neither fair nor reasonable so it was best to let them go bother someone else. A white glitter of paper caught his attention as he noticed her reach towards the garbage to throw the small parchment away.

"What is that?" he questioned her and she seemed started by his voice.

"Oh I just found it ling underneath the counter." She spoke absentmindedly and he got out of his chair. Moving towards her in his common graceful way, grabbing the thin paper from her hand as she gaped at his eloquent form.

"Did you read it?" He examined the outside of the paper carefully. Noting that he remembered it from somewhere.

"N-no… I found it under the dresser so I didn't think it would be important." She looked nervous, worried that if the paper had been important she would be punished for not making sure of such. If it was privet and he didn't believe she had not read it, she would also get her in trouble.

He turned his gaze towards her, "Try not to throw papers out. Even if they are on the floor they may have just fallen there. If you aren't sure about them, collect them in a pile with where you got them from written on it and give it to Cross."

He smiled softly at her so she would calm herself but the smile did not reach his eyes. He didn't know how long he would have to keep her around. It was hard to find servants that would be loyal as well as hardworking. Especially with the way he treated Zero, they had to be careful. If it got out the pureblood himself would be harshly punished. It was known as a disgrace to treat a slave with respect and would put a stain on his reputation. He couldn't afford that with all of his fortune and power being dependent on the standing of his highly regarded stature.

She nodded and grabbed her cart of cleaning supplies quickly getting out of the room. Kaname focused his eyes on the small paper opening it and recognizing his writing. It had been the note he wrote to Zero on his first trip away from the teen and a large smile grew across his features. Zero had kept it as a reminder. His heart fluttered at the thought and he decided to place it on the bedside table underneath his book so the teen would not see it.

* * *

"_What to do, what to do? What if Kaname doesn't want me anymore…" _He gazed at the dirty water. "_My body and my mind had all been polluted by Aidou's actions. I'm just like this bath, only deserving of being washed away and never thought about again. Kaname is here with me, caring for me. I can't think such dreadful thoughts about my master, if he didn't feel for me then this whole situation would be different. Wouldn't it?"_

Zero got up, forcing his previous determination to follow and reached towards the fluffy white… small… towel, wrapping it around his waist. The devious part of him began to come out. He was nervous but he was unsure of what else to do. He walked out of the room and towards the bed, wet feet leaving water stains on the hardwood. He could tell the pureblood heard him and removed the towel from his waist allowing it to fall down his body. Now clean and with minimal scaring he was more confident about his looks. He pulled the towel slowly down his body letting it fall gently down his skin showing off every dip as he moved leisurely making sure to wipe off every drop. Pulling it upwards he let it show off his lean neck, the collar making a soft jingling noise as the tag hit one of the spiked diamonds. He could tell the pureblood was watching him from the corner of his eye. Kaname was not hiding it as well as last time. He let the soft towel run along in abdomen. The end covered up his genital region from prying eyes. He glanced over at his master, trying not to make his intentions too obvious.

Then Kaname was gone. He looked around the room shocked by the missing pureblood. The towel being pulled closely towards his chest as if it were a security blanket.

Then he felt steady arms wrap around him from behind as deeply lustful eyes came out from over his shoulder and looked into his own.

"Don't tempt me Zero. I'm not a force to be reckoned with. I could do what I wish with your body… I own it. I am a pureblood. Although I have control, it won't last very long with those sorts of games you are playing." Kaname had given up when he saw Zero's actions, his vampire nature coming out and his resolve starting to fade. "_God, this teen is too sexy."_

Zero stiffened unsure what was going to happen next.

"What do you have to say for yourself?"

"S-sor-ry Mast-ter." He wasn't sorry though for once, since the bathroom incident, Kaname had a reaction to what he did and said. He noticed Kaname's flinch at the word master. Zero ducked his head down low to hide the slow smile creeping across his face, "_Finally I got him to notice me! Well, third time's the charm._"

"Zero, what have I told you about that."

"B-but _master_" Zero said emphasizing the word Kaname hated so much "… I thoug.."

Kaname cut him off looking shocked. "Are you disagreeing with me." Zero's own mouth opened in fear at the realization of what he had done. Not only had he teased his master, but now he had also dared to argue with his law. He heard laughter from his pureblood and a look of utter joy on the face.

"I'm so proud of you! I can't believe you actually did that!" Kaname roughly hugged him close to his large body slightly suffocating the silver haired teen. Zero could feel the beating of his chest and allowed himself to be crushed closer into warm arms. Feeling cozy and protected he allowed his master to hold him.

Kaname rewarded him with a small kiss to his forehead and temple ruffling the silver locks with his large hand, "You're finally trying to get what you want."

The brunette pulled back looking into amethyst eyes and saw the adorable expression Zero was sporting. His face held a small blush as his long eyelashes caressed his face; his hair was wet and curved around his features making the silver tussles look as if they held a slightly darker purple tinge. He looked up towards Kaname still keeping his features low and whispered.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Kaname." His speech was perfect. Not a single stutter, but he didn't even seem to notice the change as he waited fearfully for Kaname's reply.

The pureblood leaned in and caressed his delicate features, watching how his fingers fell into the dip on his neck. "_This boy is so cute, I could drink him dry…" _Kaname smiled lovingly at the teen and pushed his lips softly against the others. He felt Zero's arms go up and the thin pale fingers surrounding the back of his neck encouraging him to kiss harder. He pulled the pale body against him, their forms becoming one. In unison, their tongues came out in a gentile play of dominance. It was then Kaname remembered the fact that the teen in front of him was very nude. He felt the velvety skin beneath his hand, his erection beginning to grow immediately. Kaname pulled away before the situation got too out of hand.

Zero's head dropped by the sudden halt, disappointed and unsure if he had done something wrong. However, in this position he was able to gaze at his very own large erection. For the first time he longed to touch the purple flesh that once had been abused; yet, loved so harshly by his old master. He felt his own need for release surge through him. Zero's curiosity spiked as he wondered what it would feel like if Kaname took him. His master chuckled and the silver haired teen looked up in shock. As he realized his master was staring at his own erection. The towel had fallen upon the floor when the kiss had first been initiated. The towel now lay around Zero's feet in a small white circle, caressing his toes with the softness and making him look angelic. The pureblood met his eyes and asked softly,

"Would you like me to fix that for you Zero?" His words were calm and he knew his master would understand if he took either road. His mind screamed at him, "_What are you thinking! GO for it! You wanted him to do this sort of stuff with you! Don't chicken out now!"_

He forced his heartbeat to slow, controlling his breathing as he nodded, being very careful not to show the fear he felt as he nodded to his master. Kaname placed his hand in front of him as if he was asking for a high five. Zero, confused, placed his palm upon the others, their fingers intertwining as Kaname led them towards the bed. Turning around to let his pet climb on first he tightened his hold on the hand, to show Zero that he would not be letting go.

When Zero looked as comfortable in this situation as he could possibly get, Kaname looked down his pet's body. Said teen's erection was still standing proud despite his obvious ridged fear. His unlinked arm was pulling back the drying hair from his pet's face. His legs were open showing his experience in these matters. They held enough space to hold the pureblood's body in-between. The pureblood undid his tie slightly before pulling it off his head. Then, he began to undo the buttons of his dress shirt. He noticed Zero's eyes train towards him and the erection he was sporting bobbed growing harder at the sight of his master's tan chest. When the shirt was ripped from his arms and discarded on the floor Kaname slowly began to come closer to the teen. Careful so the boy could see his every move, he didn't want to scare Zero away. Kaname laid beside the teen, not on top, as he allowed his finger tips to caress the silver haired boys face before moving down his body. He examined each expression and movement being sure that this was what Zero wanted. "_I won't let my emotions control me this time… this is all about Zero and no one else."_

Zero gazed at the crimson eyes in front of him, needy with lust, but still so controlling and delicate with every action he was giving. He watched as the pureblood moved his lips towards his collarbone and tensed in immediate response to the conditioning he had acquired through his past. Kaname noticed the small response and began to move away instantly, allowing Zero to instantaneously wallow in the disappointment of his own actions. Self loathing took a play and he felt himself tear up in shame and fear that his master would leave him once again.

However, Kaname stayed by his side moving his fingertips along his rib cage. Through the sea of rippling muscles, ignoring the heated member but still finding its way to his outer thigh. His movements were slow and tantalizing, yet precise. Zero couldn't help but moan from the slight tingle the gestures caused. It was then his master tried again. He watched as the plump lips moved towards his prominent collarbone, slower this time as he stared into his master's lustful eyes. The kiss was gentle and ending with a very quite smack. As the pureblood continue to kiss along the bone slipping his tongue into the dip of his neck and giving a small suck on the sensitive skin. Zero moaned again, this time louder, his voice was full of passion. His eyes became hazy as he wiggled by his master's side silently wishing the pureblood would hurry.

His master went lower still continuing the slow and sensual maneuvers. He latched on to one of Zero's nipples. The teen actively arched off the bed in shock by how delicious the pleasure felt; his erection beginning to drip with pre-cum. The pleasure was immensely strong and he clenched his eyes shut biting his lip trying to hold the very heated moan in. Zero was unsure if his master would like to hear his voice and wanted to be as silent as possible. Kaname chuckled against the bud between his lips sending sensations Zero had never felt throughout his spine. Leaving a warm tingle throughout his body leading towards his member that strained for release. He bit his lip harder to stop the moan, leaving a slight cut in his lip before gasping for breath. Kaname seemed to read his mind,

"You can moan. I would like to hear every little gasp and sound you have to give me." The pureblood leaned in kissing the bleeding lip and running his pink muscle along the bite tasting Zero. Kaname moaned.

"_This is the first time I have been able to taste my little lover."_ He relished in the fact that this teen, his heart, his soul, his body, and his essence would all be his forever. Using his tongue he coaxed more blood into his mouth. Feeling Zero lustful and passionate with every lick. When the bleeding stopped he looked into violet eyes that held such care for him and smile gently moving his hand towards the other nipple. Tweaking it in order to make the teen arch again, as the amethyst eyes closed tightly once more.

"Keep your eyes open Zero. I want you to watch my every move. That's a command."

Zero forced his eyes open and stared at his master. The pureblood had moved his body so it would be more over Zero's. He had allowed his tongue to slip out slightly with a mischievous smirk gracing his features as he gave a lap to the silver haired teen's nipple. Zero's head compulsively lurched backwards and he fought to keep his eyes trained on his master threw the odd sensations.

"You're so beautiful." Kaname spoke admirably as he purred against Zero's abdomen. Allowing his face to grace the tips of his muscles before he nipped them, making sure to not break through skin. Then Kaname left kisses to cover up the slight pinch. Zero blushed slightly and wiggled his straining erection begging for release and making him uncomfortable causing him to take the chance of saying the words he hoped he wouldn't have to.

"P-please K-kanameeee…" His voice stuttered from the exertion of speaking the words through his lustful haze, not in fear. He spoke the name in more of a moan, rather than coherent speech. Kaname felt his own erection strain at the onslaught of Zero's innocence and unknowing sexiness.

He gave a slightly harder nip above his waist, but continued with the painstakingly slow place. His voice was a hushed whisper, husky from the pain he was feeling from his own clothed member. "Nu-uh Zero. You have been trying to tease me all morning. I'm just paying you back."

He smirked against the skin giving a low chuckle before coming to the base of the silver haired teen's penis. Completely avoiding it, much to Zero's chagrin as he gave another frustrated moan. Kaname instead kissed and nipped his inner thighs leaving them thoroughly licked as if savoring the taste of the teen. Zero groaned and began to slightly thrash on the bed; his phallus made him forget everything but the intense desire for release that Kaname was not providing. He forced his lips to move once again, his voice sounded shot as if he hadn't spoken in years, " P-please Kaname!... I … I need…"

He reached his own hand towards his purple erection ready to grasp it. He could already feel the heat from his fingertips and his erection surged in anticipation for the pleasure he would inflict upon himself. Only to be batted away by the other's cool hand as Kaname increased his torture. The licks and gentle nibbles coming closer to the erection; though, his master never allowed one bit of skin or a single hair touch the sensitive member.

"No touching yourself. This is my turn." The order was obvious in his master's voice and the words were spoken in a possessive growl. Zero watched the delicate pink tongue of his owner glide millimeters away from his base. Kaname slipped his body between Zero's legs.

The torture went on for what felt like hours his erection bobbing with need until he felt he would cum just from Kaname's delicate kisses to his thighs. Then, Kaname's voice spoke softly from just above his need. The warm breaths making Zero's erection reach for the mouth and much needed release. The erection was so sensitive that such a small action sent his head flying back and a long throaty moan to escape his lips. "You have been very good Zero," The breath was driving the teen mad making him melt and he fought to keep his eyes on his master, "You deserve a reward."

Kaname licked the tip of his erection and Zero felt the instant urge to cum. Suddenly, cool fingers wrapped tightly around his base stopping his essence from escaping. "Not yet Zero, let me just taste you for a little while first."

His master's voice was pleading as Zero nodded and fought to keep himself from cumming his body shaking from the exertion. The tongue swiveled around the head of his cock before dipping into the slit tasting the precum. Then, pushed against the vain along the back end and licked down then up. All the while, keeping his eyes on amethyst jewels the entire time. He pulled back momentarily before pushing the whole erection into his mouth swirling his tongue around it as his lips went towards the base where his hand gripped to keep Zero from releasing. Zero moaned clutching the sheets with his one hand before noticing his other could not do the same.

He took his eyes off his master, disobeying a direct order, and towards his hand. He lifted it from the sheets noticing Kaname's fingers still intertwined with his own. His master's hand was in an awkward position in order to keep the fingers together while giving Zero the most comfort. The finger tips of his owner had gone slightly purple and must have been painful. Kaname hadn't let go of his hand through the entire session. The hand was a symbol of the purebloods effort to reassure him. He pulled the intertwined hand towards his lips kissing the fingers gently. He hadn't noticed the effort throughout Kaname's playful teasing. Now that he knew what his master had tried to do his eyes began to water in glee. It was then he noticed his master had stopped his pumping and their eyes locked.

"Are you okay?" Kaname whispered and when Zero nodded he leaned up for a small kiss before heading back down towards the waiting erection slipping it once again into his mouth. Zero continued to kiss the fingers moaning loudly at Kaname's expert tongue before he felt the hand remove from his base. His instant reaction was to hold himself from cumming. He shook with the effort but Kaname's eyes and a soft chuckle were all the permission he needed. He through his head back and let out his sperm giving a shout and moan of Kaname's name as he released into the awaiting mouth. Kaname rode out the spasms with the teen swallowing the semen greedily.

Kaname crawled up the bed toward his pet's swollen lips. In a bruising kiss, Kaname slipped his tongue into the other's mouth, allowing Zero to taste his own essence. "Isn't it yummy." Kaname chuckled licking his lips after pulling away from his little lover. Zero said nothing but smiled at his master lovingly and held the intertwined hand close to his heart.

Kaname shifting closing his eyes slightly uncomfortably as he lay beside his pet. Zero examined him trying to find the cause for his discomfort. His eyes resting on the erection his master was sporting.

"May I?" He questioned quietly, but Kaname shock his head.

"There's no need. You've been through enough today." Kaname pulled Zero close smelling the lavender shampoo he had bought for his pet.

"B-but-" Zero timidly tried to argue, remembering how proud Kaname was of him the first time showed it was okay to do so.

"No Zero. Let's do this slowly. One thing at a time."

Zero felt slightly disheartened and worried; but, Kaname's soft hand continuing to caress and sooth him, calmed him into submission and he nodded his head. Snuggling into the warm body beside him. He felt sleep start to claim him, but woke up with a start when he saw a small piece of paper in front of his face. Kaname's note to him was held between the pureblood's long fingers dangling tentatively in front of his face and his breath hitched in fear.

"What's this?"

His master's voice was soft but he knew form experience it was always calmest before a storm. He ducked his head slightly so the brunette wouldn't see him flinch. Then, he spoke. "T-the note you g-gave me."

"Why did you keep it? Slaves aren't supposed to have their own possessions unless they are given by their master, are they not?" Kaname's voice continued to stay calm but Zero wasn't fooled.

"I am s-sorry Kaname." His voice broke into a slight sob but he continued talking, "I-it meant so much t-to me t-that you wrote it. I just c-couldn't p-part with it. I'm so s-sorry Kaname."

"Hey, hey, don't stutter… you were getting so good at being more confident around me. Don't worry Zero, I'm not mad. I'm really happy that you kept this; I just wanted to be sure of the reason why. It means a lot to me too." He pulled up the teen's head so they could gaze into each other's eyes and wiped the tears from the weaker's cheek leaving small kisses along his forehead.

Zero nodded in reply snuggling closer to his master as he felt a soft toy being placed beside him, "You haven't gotten Ichiru fixed yet?" Kaname commented.

"I didn't want him gone when I didn't have you around." Zero spoke shyly a small bush growing across his features as he hugged his bear tight. They lay like that for a while. Kaname was playing with the small strands of silver hair until he heard the breath deepen. Zero's think lashes fluttering slightly in his sleep and a pleased smile grew on his face. A plan began to form in Kaname's mind as he thought of the perfect confidence exercise for Zero that would just be plain fun and he chucked happily at the thought. Pulling himself out of bed so that he could have his plan prepared by the time Zero woke up.

* * *

Hey, hey everyone, I didn't put a Yuki/ Aidou/ Ruka part in this chapter and that's because there playing a bigger role in the next… Oh and if you guys noticed I used my name in this chapter 'Intertwined'. I wrote it like 5 times at least before I was like hmmm this reminds me of something… OH right! My name DUHHH hehehe.

_And now for today's addition of WHAT'S YOUR QUESTIONS! (I'm in a really hyper mood.)_

**Bride of Satan:** I no it's taking me forever to get their plan out. Sorry for all you folks who wanted to know what would happen. I have something I want to happen first before the note gets sent. Let's just say the delivery guy took the long way on the road to Kaname's house and got lost. :D

**Fujoshii 92: **Longer! I'm dying after writing the length of the chapters I already type up LOL. But hey I did make it a bit longer then chapter 7... I'm not sure you can tell but I was wondering if it was longer or shorter after I read your review and MUHAHAHAHA it is! ( I checked the word count ) ENJOY! :D

**Irmina:** "You write the note. That will be all the verification Zero needs…" -Aido said that to Ruka sorry if I didn't make that clear. :P feel free to tell me if anything else isn't too clear I hate when I can't figure out who said what. I like read it over a billion times trying to figure it out. :D

**Vikki:** I am actually going to put another 3 characters in this story but they wont hold a very large part because this fanfic is actually going to end relatively soon. If anyone has an opinion on who would act as a good snitch (they would have to be a vampire not a hunter) please tell me and I can put them in. It would be greatly appreciated

_I promised myself that I would only write to 3 reviewers a week but I kinda snuck in 4 this week. It's sorta like my way to thank you for all your great reviews. I love hearing about people who really enjoy this story as well as from people who have tips or questions. It's all so much fun. :D _So thanks everyone for making my first story such an enjoyable experience and please review! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone here it is! CHAPTER 9 DUN DUN DUN!**

declaimer same as always

Beta'd by the EPIC **CreotiaFlayier **who honestly writes really epic stories that you should all check out! I would like to offically thank her for pushing me to finish this chapter without her gentle contant nudges i swear i would have taken another week at least hahaha.

Oh i may be looking for a new beta for my story Jailbait. If anyone is interested let me know :)

* * *

************************************************************************************************[ I just like the stars :) ]

Zero open his eyes groggily looking around the room. His master was not beside him and his heart dropped at the thought. He recalled the actions they did the night before and found himself blushing as he cuddled closer under the covers to hide his face. As he did so a small piece of paper flapped down towards him and he caught it. He glanced around unsure if he was suppose to open in at first, but did so anyways. It was Kaname's handwriting, he recognized it immediately.

**Dear Zero, today we are going to play a game. Your mission is to find where our date tonight will be. You have to find the notes, follow the clues, and talk to people to win. If you win you will get a special prize. **

Zero's heart raced at the thought. '_A date! That's special enough.'_ He jumped from the bed proudly racing to the closet to pull out some clothes clutching the letter closely to him as if he was afraid it would disappear. The little slave seemed to realize how out of character he was acting because he pulled the small parchment away from him and calmly, yet, grudgingly setting it down. His features returned to their usual uncaring gaze, and he ruffled his hair sighing as he leaned on the wall. '_What am I doing, I'm getting way to ahead of myself. Happiness like this doesn't last, especially when you don't have a choice. He just didn't want me being tortured or something … I was not chosen.'_

He took a calming breath and gave an off sided look into his closet. '_I should wear something nice though. A date is a date.'_

**~**Flashback**~**

"_Oh darling! Don't I look just wonderful!" The young woman pulled her silver locks from her face holding a bright red dress in front of her body as she spun making the frills flare out. _

_The twins sat nearby playing with their stuffed bunnies as they watched their mother. There innocent eyes blinking in confusion, "Mommy, why do you put all the stuff on your face? You look just as pretty without it."_

_Her smile turned solemn as she bent down towards her boys, pulling them close into her arms, "It's for fun. Sometimes your daddy and I get to go to fancy places, dress up and dance."_

"_Can't you dance at home mommy?" The twin looked down towards his feet, tears beginning to blossom in his eyes._

"_Oh Ichiru…" The woman spoke looking at her son lovingly_

"_Don't you have fun with us? Why do you need all of that stuff to have fun?" The other twin spoke up, strength showing in his pools of amethyst and he held an air of fearlessness to him; even though he was so young, he showed wisdom beyond his years. He crossed his arms defensively as he said those words expecting a very good explanation from his mother. _

"_Zero…" she caressed his face squeezing Ichiru tighter against her chest so he wouldn't feel left out. "Of course I have fun with you boys you are my most precious treasures. But sometimes mommy needs to go out and have some fun with just daddy so we can remember what is so special about the two of us."_

_Both boys stared at her in silence, dressed in there flannel pajamas and holding their identical rabbets to their small little hearts. She sighed for a moment and then smiled, "Me and your father are going on a date you see. It's where we talk about how special we are to each other and do all sorts of mushy stuff"_

"_Mushy stuff?" little Ichiru questioned with a look of pure innocence on his face. _

"_Yup." She smiled brightly, "Like…Muah, muah, muah, muah" She covered the boy's faces in small kisses making sure to catch their bellies and pour her love into every touch._

"_Ewww, you and daddy kiss!" Zero practically shouted as he brokenly spoke over his fit of giggles created by the ticklish kisses. _

_Their mother looked shocked. "Of course we do ALL night long!" Her voice was spoken in light-hearted exaggerated tones as she finished the sentence with a smile and small giggle._

"_I'm glad we aren't going then! Nanny Ann says that's how you get cooties." Ichiru spoke up with a huff. _

"_She did? Oh well then does that mean you don't want any kisses from me anymore? Are you boys too big for that now?" Her smile grew as she spoke, her eyes wide with humor._

"_Of course not! You can't get cooties from moms." Zero spoke up his voice showing holding his usual bored and obvious, stern tone , but he made the bunny in his hands dance. His eyes staring at the toy instead of their mother's face and a shy blush was on his features. The mother smiled again hugging her children tight against her chest, as one of Zero's arms dropped and reached around his mother's neck. _

"_What about you boys stay up late tonight and when daddy and I get home we will have our own little date where we can dance around the living room." She spoke as she got up moving back towards her makeup desk and powdering something on her face._

"_What about the mushy stuff?" Ichiru spoke up looking confused._

_She turned around winking at her boy's, "Oh there will be loads of that!" _

_The boys giggled and ran as she chased after them catching them only to shower them in kisses…_

_**~** end flashback**~**_

'_We never did stay up late enough to get that dance. Hmm… I wonder if that means there will be lots of mushy stuff on our date too.'_ The silver haired teen blushed a dark shade of red in excitement at the thought, showing his inexperience and complete innocents in such matters. He smiled softly to himself, '_I don't think I would mind doing mushy stuff… as long as it was with master Kaname-sama.'_

Suddenly the door burst open; Zero jumped slamming his head against the wall before backing away from the sudden noise as a loud shout erupted, "Zerooooo-kunnnnn! Where are you my most adorable sonnnnn!"

Said 'son' sighed shaking his head agitatedly.

"AWWW! Zero! You look so cute in what you're wearing! Too bad you're going to have to get dressed." Cross walked in the room caring a large try of food before pinching his 'son's' cheek and placing the tray down.

Zero looked down at what he was wearing noticing his silver silk boxers were the only remains of clothing he had on; he was thankful his master had even bothered with that. As he nervously looked around the room for the housecoat Kaname had permitted him to wear. He wanted to be dressed up as quickly as possible. After spending so much of his life in the nude he was beginning to love the scratchy feel of clothing. Especially all the smooth silk Kaname was providing him. It eased his skin into the transition from no clothing to extravagant ones and he was happy for his master's thoughtfulness.

Noticing it hanging by his side of the bed he quickly walked towards it, hoping he wouldn't seem nervous around Cross… the bastard would never let him live it down if he did. He could just picture the conversation. 'Oh is Zero-kun scared of daddy seeing him practically naked? You know it is normal for fathers to see their sons in compromising positions. You should give me a peek so I am prepared.' Zero could see him saying those words in his 'cutesy' tone, talking to him like a child. '_Argh, how humiliating.'_

He shook his head before his imagination would get out of control and focused on the butler racing around the room. He noticed that in all the man's rash movements he had caused the paper to drift upon the floor and Zero quickly went to retrieve it. Holding the black housecoat tightly around his body he bent to his knees and picked up the paper with such care one would think the parchment was a shard of glass rather than a simple note.

Cross seemed to notice this and went standing behind Zero he placed a palm on his shoulder. "Did you figure out the riddle yet?"

Zero looked up at him with confused eyes, "riddle?"

"Hmm.." the butler reached down his hand opening it palm up so that Zero could willingly choose to place the parchment on top. The teen looked at the paper before grudgingly handing it over and standing up beside the larger man so he could also see. "Ahh, here it is."

Zero peeked over the man's shoulder gazing at the paper in his hand, sure enough on the back held some more writing,

**When you look into my face,  
I shall never lie;  
Instead be but a window into your soul,  
whether there light or shadows hide;  
As in me many see their deaths  
where others see their lives;  
In this deny me many try,  
but they simply twist their knives;  
For though prejudiced to some I may seem,  
The lie is their own lives. **

Zero grabbed it from the butler's hands, "What does this mean?"

"Well you have to answer the riddle and follow the clues to find out." The butler gave him a knowing smile. Pulling the chair from the table and allowing him to sit. "Why don't you come eat and we will maul over the answer together."

Zero distractively did as Cross told him but his eyes stayed on Kaname's delicate writing as he tried to solve the answer, he cut the pancake in half with his fork munching on it quickly, '_window into your soul… well a person's eyes are the windows to their soul, and as it is my soul then that must mean it is my eyes. Some see their deaths while other's see their lives… a reflection of who they are.' _He examined the last two lines. '_This object may seem unfair but if people deny the image they are lying to themselves. Hmm… so my eyes, a reflection, and what you see is what you get.'_

"Is the answer a mirror?"

Cross looked shocked at him, as the silver haired teen causally took another bite of his meal. "How did you figure that out so fast?" His mouth gaped as the teen simply shrugged. After a few moments of silence he pulled Zero into a bear hug the silver hair pressing against his chest. The fork crashing to the floor spilling the remains of the meal on the polished hardwood. A sticky trail seeping into the cracks was left behind as they ate their pancakes.

"Ohhhh… my son's so smart!" He practically squealed, only aggravating the teen more. The butler let the teen pull away as Zero walked calmly to the mirror in the room searching around it for the next clue.

"It's not in here Zero. It should be the largest mirror in the house. That's in the grand foyer."

Zero looked at him with open hopeful eyes, "Will you show me where that is?"

Cross almost gave in to those large needy amethyst wonders but stopped himself before he could ruin Kaname-sama's plan. He put a seriously sorry look on his face, "I'm sorry Zero I have a lot to do today."

Zero sighed exasperatedly and spoke quietly to himself, "This place is so huge, how will I ever find where that one room is?"

Cross, whom offhandedly seemed to be organizing things commented, "I'm sure lots of people will help you on the way. All you have to do is ask."

Zero nodded to him and went into his closet pulling out a casual tee-shirt before pausing, '_I shouldn't wear something so casual. Mother always used to dress up for her dates.'_ He pulled out a nice dress shirt with a semi-casual jacket and slipped into his dark blue jeans.

Cross smiled as Zero left the room. The foyer was quite hidden, along the way Zero was sure to need help in finding the room. Kaname's idea would definitely go according to plan. His intention was to keep Zero focused on the game while interacting with people around the mansion. It was smart because it would be a real confidence builder for the teen as well as for just plain fun. He was happy Zero was beginning to become more and more normal without even noticing it. He had come a long way from the stuttering teen that didn't have a word to say.

* * *

Zero walked down the hall glancing at the doors trying to find one that would look 'grand-foyer-ish.' He scratched his head pulling the jacket high on his shoulders. '_I can't give up! Kaname-sama is waiting for me.'_

He noticed an older lady cleaning some pictures up on the right and raced over. Pausing and gathering his courage he rushed out the words. "D-doyouknowwherethegrandfoyeris… m-madam"

She looked at him confused for a moment before nodding and smiling kindly at him. "Ah yes dear, it's down the hall to the right."

Zero gave her a shy lopsided grin back before racing off, hearing her chuckle and mutter, "Kid's these days, always rushing about…"

He smiled at her words as he continued but slightly slowed his pace raising his head proudly, '_That wasn't too hard!'_

He walked into the elegant room bathing in the moonlight that shone from the open window, candlelight's dominated the room. Zero could see they were drawn in a path. Two lines of the flickering flames left enough space for a person to stand in between. Zero began walking through the center of the flames watching as they made shadows of his form on the wall.

When he got to the end he noticed the mirror it was large, the height of the entire wall and almost the width. He could stare at nothing but himself. His own self image… he backed away slightly. This was him the one who was once a slave but now was discovering a new light. He had a flush to his face and his eyes sparked with excitement and apprehension. He was a new man with a new life. So different yet he still looked the same. It was odd how someone could change so fast in such a short time without even realizing it. He noticed the note taped to the mirror slightly off to the side. Reaching forward and grabbing it he read Kaname's letter.

**Look in the mirror Zero. This is you, and you are special. No matter what nobody can break you down because you are strong. Believe in yourself; see yourself for who you really are, for how I see you every day. **

Zero smiled at Kaname's words reading it several times before flipping the parchment to the back so he could solve the riddle.

**Though not a member of the priesthood,  
Has a page.  
Though not a beast,  
Has a spine.  
Though many wouldn't need this thing  
'Tis more valuable than wine.**

**What is it?**

_

* * *

_

Kaname was sitting in his bed chamber shuffling threw his paperwork hurriedly. When a maid raced into the door, she seemed to have realized whose room she was entering. Second guessing her hasty entrance she began to retreat back into the hall. Before she completed her task the pureblood was in front of her, "Do you have an update? Where is he?"

"It seems he has recently entered the library Master Kuran-sama. He followed your clues correctly"

"Good, good. He still has a ways to go then." The brunette gave a soft thoughtful smile as an image of the silver haired boy drifted into his mind. Then his worry began to take over, "Did you see him? Did he look nervous or scared to you?" '_If Zero looked scared, whether or not this game will be good for him won't matter, I'll take him out of this game right away.'_

"He looked fine Master Kuran-sama. In fact he was smiling."

The pureblood smiled at her showing his appreciation, "Thank you Isabel. Could you continue to follow him, I would like frequent updates if possible."

"Yes Master, I will do what you wish." She began to walk away happy the pureblood was pleased with her efforts. She gave him one last glance before she left. "I left your mail on your desk. It seems as if there are some pretty important notices." Then she proceeded to race out the door before he could respond and she could think about her outspoken words.

Kuran shook his head at the departing girl, she was new. A slave as well, however, her masters had been much kinder to her, she had done mostly hard labour and childcare around the household. That is what Kaname chose her. Zero would need a friend someone young who he could relate to and this woman was already known to be good with people. The family who had previously owned her spoke very highly of her work. They thought she deserved someone who wouldn't wrong her. That is why they sold her to the Kuran family. She had been a good pet to them but they needed the money. They thought that selling her back into a world who liked to torture the innocence out of slaves would not be fair.

He looked at the mail she kindly brought noticing one letter out of place. Its envelope had a small red stain on it that was slowly beginning to grow; the sweet smell of blood emitted from it. It did not have any stamps which met someone had delivered it to the door. He called for cross on the intercom, "Cross, could you check to see if there are any reports of someone coming to the door to deliver a letter?"

The butler's voice spoke up in his cheery way, "Of course Master Kaname-sama."

He listened for the click to make sure he was off the line before carefully opened the large letter and delicately pulling out an old white rose. He put it to his nose smelling the faint scent of Zero along with the new unknown blood of a female human. The Kuran then placed in on his desk before pulling out the card.

**Zero, plea****se help me. It is so horrible here. I thought I could sta****nd the pa****in but I ca****n't. His ha****nds just keep touching me, even in my dreams. Ta****ke me to where you a****re. ****I wa****nt to be free. Plea****se let me be free. He promised tha****t if you come I ca****n leave. Plea****se Zero, just do this one thing for me. I let you ha****ve a**** ta****ste of freedom now let me get mine ba****ck. He sa****id he would stop doing all those horrible things to you. But In the end it's your choice.**

**No ma****tter wha****t tha****t choice is I still love you… Forever your friend,**

**Yuki**

Looking closer at it he examined each scratchy letter. The note was hard to read, a few small dribbles of blood enhancing the urgency of the note. Although the letters were scribbled their handwritten elegance and the largeness of a few bubbly words showed they had been written by a female hand. He looked at the note closer noticing a few familiar aspects in some of the letters. A female hand he may just recognize…

The pureblood ruffed through his desk until he found what he was looking for. Holding the marriage certificate that had Ruka's name signed on it he put the letters side by side. The a's were written exactly the same a little loop showed on the top right corner of each a in both the note and her name. She had defiantly written this… he didn't quite understand what she had hoped to accomplish. I mean it was obvious this note was meant as a trap. Would she not have realized he would have read it before anyone else in the household? This note would not even get to Zero, plus who did Zero have to save? Who was this Yuki? His mind was plagued with questions but he didn't have time to answer them all, he grabbed the note uncaringly before throwing it in the trash bin placed beneath his desk, followed by the rose.

Kaname got up ready to leave and finish the preparations for his silver haired pet.

* * *

**What object has keys that open no locks, space but no room, and you can enter but not go in?**

Zero smiled as he began walking out of the library, he waved to the kind maid whom solely was caretaker to this room. She had always desperately loved books and Kaname seemed to have a great passion for caring for the possessions he owned. He made sure each book was cleaned individually and quite often. After she had told Zero about her how she was frequently lonely in this large room the silver haired teen had promised to come back. She had given him a book about Moby Dick making him promise to read it so they could discuss it on his next visit.

He clutched the book in his hands carefully placing every note he had received so far inside of the cover. The next riddle was an obvious one, and therefore Zero made his way to the ballroom of the mansion which the kind maid had pointed out to him. As he walked through the halls he felt a presence walking slowly behind him, hiding behind the pillars of the hallway. He raised an eyebrow but continued his walk, ignoring the woman. He wondered why she was following him but decided he had better things to attend to then an overly obsessed maid.

'_Key's that open no locks. Who does Kaname think I am? That was a dead giveaway.'_

Zero pulled open the large golden coloured double doors to the banquet hall and gave a fast paced walk the short distance to the piano. He looked under the keys and found a note taped to the bottom of them. Kaname's big eloquent letters showed on the page,

**Around the corner there is a tree.  
Under the tree there is a school.  
In the school there is a desk.  
Behind the desk there is a bell.  
Behind the desk is a teacher.**

**What is her name?**

He heard the small patter of feet as the clumsy girl following him tipped. Catching herself on a pillar before trying to hide herself once again squishing her body against the white stone. Zero shook his head, '_I can't believe she still thinks I haven't seen her? Whatever Zero, focus come on what is her name. What doesn't fit. Two of these lines are the same the clue must be in one of them._'

The silver haired teen repeated the lines several times, but the more he couldn't figure out the clues the more frustrated he got, and the quicker he repeated the lines. '_Intheschoolthereisadesk. Behindthedeskthereisabell. Is-a-bell. THAT'S IT! But how am I supposed to find her.'_

He turned around quickly facing the pillar with the tie of a maid's uniform standing out in clear view. "You. Are you Isabel?"

She peeked out momentarily before hiding once again.

"I see you." Zero scratched his head sitting on the stool by the piano, waiting for the girl to realize that she was part of Kaname's plan. "Well you're supposed to lead me so where to next?"

* * *

The man raced out of the large mansion, with a brilliant smile on his face. He felt as if he had won the lottery and truth be told it was almost as if he did. Selling this story would make him rich. He could already see the headlines. 'Pureblood Prince Found in Scandal with Slave Boy.'

He rubbed his hand anticipating the large amounts of cash he was only moments from receiving. The household was in full busy mode fixing everything up for Kaname's date nobody would notice he was gone. It would be an easy betrayal to commit.

He thought about everything the pureblood had done for him. The man had been so gracious and kind, taking him in when he had nowhere to go. But he rationalized his actions, the ex-slave boy had seen the master's ex wife attempt to cause problems for him and couldn't stop himself from thinking, '_Now that he will be cast out of the Kingdom she will not want to be with him. I mean that is the only reason she didn't tell everyone about the scandal herself. She needs his high standing and wealth for the acceptance of her peers. I'm doing him a favor she will never bother him again. This isn't betrayal… no, no it's kindness.'_

He was proud of his logic as he waited by the street. He had called a reporter 20 minutes ago and she had promised to be there soon. All he would have to do is sneak her onto the compound where she would snap a few shots and he would be scot free.

An expensive looking car pulled up and its door opened. The man excitedly hopped in. Not thinking about how a small time reporter would make so much money as to own a car such as this. When he turned to face the young blond woman he had called he was met with a more elderly face that seemed to be eerily sketched in stone. Her gaze hard, and instead of long blond waves dark ones took their place pulled up into a tight bun.

"A-are you the r-reporter?" He managed to stumble out the words; even though he knew what the answer would be, he couldn't stop himself from asking. He wanted to say anything, anything at all that would break the tension. Keep the woman ever so slightly distracted on his words instead of him.

"Are you the one who called the station about a scandal between the Kuran's family son and a silver haired slave boy?" She questioned back her voice just as harsh as her eyes and he flinched at the words even though she hadn't said a single scary thing.

Although he wished he could stop, he found himself nodding his head uncontrollably.

"You really shouldn't have done that. I know about every call that comes in relating to this family. You don't think a family as prestigious as ours wouldn't have safety measures in place because of such circumstances?"

His head started moving faster until he felt as if it was going to rip off his spine. He shrieked in fear as the woman turned her harsh eyes away from him the nodding becoming more forceful by the second. The only sensation the man could feel was the car lurching away from the curb and driving away. Even that was forgotten do to the incredible pain in his neck as he felt the bones slowly begin to dislocate.

He turned towards the window trying to find the handle on the door as his trembling head made it impossible to see in the already darkened car. Out of the tinted windows he saw a bubbly blond girl race up to the place in which he just stood, a camera was clutched in her hands and a large smile was on her face. She looked excited for her big break. He tried to call out for her, tell her he needed help but the car was already too far. Little would she know nobody would be coming to meet her.

* * *

Zero walked into the garden. Kaname was facing away from him as he looked at the flowers away from the door. A large fountain stood beside him its water sprouting a rainbow hue in the soft candle light and mosaic arches that were dazzled with lanterns. The soft twinkle of fireflies dances around the black abyss filling it with light. Zero looked around himself noticing the maid had left them alone before glancing back at the small table for two. He slowly walked towards the pureblood as the flawless face turned towards him a smile growing on the brunette's features.

For a moment they stood in silence unsure of how to proceed with the next move. Then Kaname stepped forward, his usual elegance showing in his long strides as he moved around Zero and pulled out the chair. The silver teen nervously stuttered, "Mas…Kaname. I should be p-pulling out the c-chair for you."

"But Zero, today you are not my slave you are my guest." The pureblood leaned his head so his lips were only millimeters from the ex-hunter's ear. His hot breathe sending euphoric sensations down Zero's spine. "Or to be more accurate… my date."

Zero unwillingly tilted his head back and towards the pureblood his body lusting for more of what the man was willing to give although his mind refused to allow him to be so selfish. His lips parted in a slight gasp but before he could think anything of it the cool body of the vampire was gone. Leaving him with a slight sensation of loss as he tilted his head down to hide his embarrassment. The pureblood sat down beside him.

He looked at the plates in front of him all sorts of food were being served from potatoes to even the pancakes Kaname knew he liked so much. "_Wow, master sure put a lot of thought into this stuff. I can't believe he did all this work just for me."_

The pureblood seemed to notice what Zero was thinking because he brushed his fingertips against the pale face of the silver headed teen. Said boy looked straight into crimson eyes as Kaname leaned forward giving his lips a gentle kiss, successfully stealing the breath from his lungs in such a slight motion.

"Eat whatever you would like Zero, it's all for you." The pureblood's lips spoke against his slave's pump ones. Their forehead's touching in an intimate loving way as the pureblood's hand reached up to push away the stray strands of silver hair. The stronger vampire then realized the teen must be hungry and grudgingly moved away reaching for some food of his own.

"Do you like the garden?" The brunette started to make light banter with the teen. He was excited for this time to talk just the two of them… one on one.

"Yes it is very beautiful." Zero smiled softly to himself, he had been too nervous and unsure of what to say until now. He had been enjoying every moment of Kaname's softness and relishing in the feelings he got from all the love that seemed to be pouring into every touch. The garden was so beautiful though, he had hoped to tell his master he had appreciated it.

"Good, I'm glad. I did all the decorations myself. I was worried that I wouldn't have done a good enough job, I was going to have a professional do it but I figured it would mean more if I did it instead."

Zero opened his mouth as if to say something but Kaname interrupted him.

"Wait Zero, let me just say this. In this very short amount of time we have spent together you have grown on me. I don't know what I would… well what I'm trying to say is…" he sighed and looked inwardly frustrated at himself. As if he could not speak the words he was desperately trying to say, which was strange for the pureblood. Zero had never seen the proud brunette at such a loss for words. He pulled out a small black box fingering it and the silver haired teen had to wonder what lay inside. "What I'm trying to say is that now that I have you here I could never dream of having you away from me. I want all of you Zero and I also mean personality wise, I want to hear those snarky remarks you have for Cross directed towards me, I want to hear you laugh and have fun. I want every moment of it because that's the real you and the real you is special to me… so much that I… well I lo-"

"Master Kuran-sama, your mother is here to see you." A nervous voice interrupted.

Kaname lurched his head quickly towards the maid his mouth slightly open in shock he moved to get up from the table and rush Zero away. A brown haired lady with sharp check bones walked into the room before he could make any movement at all.

The woman looked professional, very much like one who was of high standing and knew her place as queen. She uncaringly gazed at the garden as if it were less than adequate for her tastes, the very garden Zero had found so beautiful. The very garden that his beloved master had slaved over just so he would enjoy this date. The silver haired teen found himself angered at the woman he never met nor knew.

The woman's eyes then fell upon Zero. The teen looked at his master as if to ask for advice but his owner looked as speechless and nervous as he did, of course he composed himself much better. When Zero looked back at the woman he was met with a hard stare, noticing she was directing her attention towards his neck. The side of his neck with the tattoo that he had shown her when he turned his head to question his master.

"So it is true." Her voice was as hard as her eyes and she turned her attention back towards her son. Zero was momentarily relived but worried about how Kaname would feel. Instantly wished her eyes were back on him so his master could be freed from the cold chill it shot through his spin. She then continued when it was obvious she wouldn't be receiving any reply, "You are seeing a slave."

Kaname moved from the table to stand before her, even the fireflies that had been happily dancing around seemed to keep their distance from the frightful woman. Nodding his head respectively he spoke, "Yes, mother I am."

She didn't give him a moment to continue, "How despicable. You do realize how much of a humiliation this is to our family. People already know we are kind to the …" She looked as Zero and with a deep sinister tone spoke, "Dogs..." She then looked back towards her son. "People are already wondering if it is simply pity for the creatures or a weakness. We cannot afford to show weakness my son, and if it gets out that you actually care romantically about one of them we will be seen of as feeble."

"Mother you do not understand-" The pureblood tried to reason, his voice pleading and his eyes showed the sadness of what he knew his mother would never accept.

"You are lucky your father didn't hear about this could you imagine how horrified he would be. Hmph, you should be glad that I stopped that your little tattle-tale before he told anyone other than me. You really should make sure of who is actually loyal or not. Now you must stop this affair immediately I will be taking away the slave this instance." She gave Zero a calculating look, "Come now child, I have some work that needs to be done and you will suit the job."

"No." The brunette's face was lowered so neither mother nor slave could see his features but the anger radiated off him in waves.

"What did you say to me?" His shocked mother took a step towards him as if trying to figure out what he was truly thinking.

"I said NO! You know nothing of what things are happening here. Zero is my slave and therefore it is my choice what happens to him."

"You are my son living under the roof I provide. Must I remind you all of your possessions still belong to me and your father until we lie upon our death beds? Your slave is MINE." She grabbed the silver haired boy roughly as he shrank away from her tall thin figure. She looked so fragile but she was a master. She could hurt him in whatever way she would like and he couldn't do anything about that. She tugged him roughly dragging him away from the lovely dining table, the date, and worst of all Kaname. He struggled slightly in her grip staring at his master pleading for help, which he was happy to provide.

Kaname stepped in front of her not touching but the position he held his body in said that he wouldn't be afraid to do just that if that was his last option. "You have always taken the things I truly wanted away, but not this time. I have done everything you told me to since childhood, but now listen very carefully mother. This slave will be staying with me, or I will tell father about your own scandal."

The woman gasped as if surprised he knew and he gave her a dark harsh smile, "Do you really want to apprehend a slave from me and risk getting yourself thrown out from the household?"

Her features turned harsh once again as she shot him an equally dark look. "Kaname if you do this, if you wish to stay with this boy then you will be choosing him over your own family. I will keep this secret from your father but you will no longer be any son of mine. Would you really desire to abandon your own ancestors for a worthless slave?"

Kaname looked taken back. He truly loved and cared for his family, every member of the household knew that. To choose a slave over one's family would also be a sign of disrespect. His eyes held intense sadness as his mother smile grew. She knew her son would never disregard his own family…

* * *

Yuki felt the floor coming quickly towards her face and put her hands forward to prevent the eminent fall from occurring. She was too weak from blood loss to move anymore she turned getting comfortable on the floor. Lately The Master had been leaving her alone. She assumed he had simply gotten bored. She was like a bird he couldn't teach any tricks too. She figured what he liked so much about Zero was the fact he wouldn't give up. He still kept as much of his pride as he could intact never truly giving in. She always envied that about the silver haired teen. She herself would break after a few harsh words. She did everything he asked of her no matter how humiliating, it didn't matter as long as it made the pain stop.

Ruka had excitedly chatted away to her, telling her the plan they had to get Zero back while Aidou had uncaringly rammed into her from behind. She didn't remember much of the conversation due to the intense pain in her pelvic region; however she did fear the worst for the young teen. He could be so gullible at times. Although he was very smart, being locked away in Aidou's room had left him unprepared for situations such as this. Through all Aidou had put him through he had never really lied to Zero. She knew that especially now. He would tell his slaves the straight up truth of what they would be getting and how he would be giving it, making sure not to leave out any harsh details.

'_God I hope Zero won't come back, if he read that note and came back to save me I wouldn't know what to do. All of my sacrifice would have been for nothing._' However, she knew that truthfully she wanted Zero to come back. To know he would come back to this awful place for her would mean that she actually meant something to him. It would mean that he cared. That she wasn't alone.

'_Gosh it would be so special if Zero could be my savior. If he would still have me after all I've been through.'_ She quickly shook that thought from her head. She wouldn't allow herself to hope for such things. Zero was free. That was what she wanted and now she had to deal with the consequences. Hoping for a knight in shining armor wouldn't help anyone.

She crawled a little further and forced herself into a sitting position. '_Will Zero really come for me?'_

* * *

The pureblood was so enraged, his mother had not only ruined his plans but she dared question his loyalty as well. He felt the anger in his bones, the sadness from his mother's disownment. She would not tell his father of his choice but she would no longer look at him either. All those nights which she held him and loved him as a child would all be for nothing. His wished he could choose his family but he had lived his entire life by the rules following every step they asked. Zero was the one thing he wanted for himself. The person that gave meaning in his life, a day to look forward too. He couldn't have that taken away and live again in the shadow of a happiness he could never have.

Zero was in the room with him, he could feel his presence but he could not will his anger to stop for the poor boy. In fact it got worse by the fact that his reason for betrayal was so close to him. He stood still as the young teen fought his dark aura getting in front and close to him. He raised his eyes to meet Zero's own, his black pupils burning holes into amethyst ones. Still, the young teen courageously took one more stepped forward reaching out his arm to touch the brunette.

The pureblood did not want the comfort. He slapped the hand away with a disgusted look on his face. Zero shrank back, not in fear but in sadness. His heart dropped at the look he was given. It was the one most of Aidou's guests had given him. No pity, No love, just pain and disgust. And boy was Zero in pain. His heart was hurting burning a hole right through his chest. As the window cracked and the objects on a nearby table began flying threw the room as Kanames anger flared once more, Zero hid under the Kaname's desk. He put his hands on his ears and tried to quench the sound of Kaname's angry roars.

'_Everything will be okay soon. He is just angry because of what happened. You would be mad too if you felt that you had to lose your mother. I can't believe he chose me. I never thought that would happen. As soon as his mother gave him that choice I was sure that I would be a goner. That must mean he really cares about me right. But if he really cares about me then why would he give me that look. I'm so confused.'_ He didn't believe things would be okay. His confusion puzzled his mind and when he found himself met with the silence of the room he was nervous. He looked out from under the desk and saw no pureblood. What Zero assumed to be their desert lay smashed on the floor. The floorboard holding chunks of cake and icing.

He scrambled trying to get out from under the desk and accidentally kicked the garbage down. Fear ran threw his spine, he didn't want the Kaname to be madder. He quickly scrambled trying to get the garbage back into the can. Until he touched a rose… the smell of Yuki went straight into his nostril's as he picked up the fragile flower. There was defiantly Yuki's blood on this; he remembered it from the time he had first given it to her. He instantly looked through the papers desperate to see if there was more, an explanation of any kind for the newly bloodied rose. When he smelled the blood soaked note he quickly grabbed it. Turning to lean his head against the side of the desk. He carefully opened the letter and read the words. He examined each of the letters they were bubbly but scratchy she had never written anything for him before so he figured the scratchiness would have been from rushing the note because she would have been terrified that Aidou might catch her at any moment. He wondered how she had gotten the note to him but the scent of her blood told him all he needed to know about how desperate she would have been.

'_Why would Kaname throw this out? It was obviously an important note, how could he have just thrown it in the trash like it was nothing…'_ He felt himself become angry at his master who he cared about so much. He was disappointed that his master did not have any care in helping someone who was in need. '_But how can I expect anything else, Kaname doesn't know her and it's not as if masters are usually caring. I should have expected this. He just threw out Yuki's precious writing…'_

He closed his eyes holding the things she had given him close to his body. '_I have to save her! This is my entire fault. I left and she got tortured.'_  
'What about Kaname… he would be hurt if you were to leave' some part of his subconscious whispered to him.  
'_No, if I'm gone he can choose his family again. I won't be here to hold him back and he will no longer be disowned. He is so sad without having his mother in his life. I can help his choice. Make it easier on him.'  
'_What about being tortured again? Do you really want that to happen?'  
'_I can deal with the pain, I always have. And even after these few moments of love coming into my life I know I can be a stronger person. I now know what it feels like to be special and loved and nobody can take that away from me. I will be stronger then I once was. I will save Yuki and send her here so Kaname is not short-handed. It will be as if I never existed in this home. Just like if master were to throw me out instead of this note. She will be here so it will not matter if I am gone.'_

The young teen felt sad as he imagined what Kaname would do with a new female slave to care for, would they sleep in the same bed together? Would they go on dates as well? He shook the thought from his head and focused on the anger he felt towards his master for disregarding the parchment in such a disrespectful manner to the gentle soul whose blood was dashed across the scribbled page.

He began to work through his plan. He not only had to think of how he would avoid dying the first night he got back, but how to make sure Yuki got it out of there and knew how to get to Kaname's home before he got tortured in all the ways he knew he would, despite what the letter said. Then he had to figure out how to lose the pureblood so he could sneak out of the mansion unnoticed, but since the brunette was AWOL he didn't see that as much of a problem. He folded the note gently and with the rose put them both in his pocket.

He started to crawl out from under the desk once again but a polished dressy shoe stood in front of him. He looked up into dark, narrowed, crimson eyes and gasped in fear as Kaname grabbed him by the back of his jacket, pulling him up and out from under the desk.

* * *

I no, I no I took a long time to write this chapter... I'm sorry but I hope you all enjoy it.

Just for today I have decided to put a 'my little cousin story'

So as i told you all in the previous chapters he was just here with my older cousin on vacation from Portugal and he's only like 2.  
We webcam chat together now that he's back home. Well it's more like me and his mom talking (because we use that phone feature so we can hear each other) while he hits the keys on the keyboard screaming 'IMA!' hahaha.  
Lately he has been coming up to the cam and showing me all his toys which is a TON so his mom is left with like 50 toys in her arms :P  
but just recently he has decided to test me on Portuguese (Which i know fluently ... well at least common words one would use when going on vacation there for the summer. For instance, it's never rained when i've been there so i don't know how to say words like umbrella.)  
So he will come up to me and show me his puzzle of random objects and hold it up for me to see and when i say the name of the object he laughs hysterically and repeats what i said before running and getting something else. but when i get it wrong (which is usually umbrella i keep forgetting that goddamn one.) He gives me this look where he raises one eyebrow, tilts his head down, opens his mouth slightly, and shakes his head no. The look literally looks like he thinks you are so stupid. It's as if he is saying 'What the hell are you thinking woman.' He obviously doesn't mean it that way and it makes me howl I never met a little kid that can give such a distinguished look in such a serious way at random times.  
He does it all the time to everyone but, the little bugger makes me feel so dumb over such a little thing that I literally go look up umbrella now every time before we talk hahaha.

_Oh and today I'm just putting up a thank you and hello thing to new reviewers._

**Denny: **I'm really glad you found my story and enjoyed it. Thanks for the awesome review and I hope I didn't take way to long in writing this that you don't catch this chapter. Thanks for your support.  
**RukiRomance:** Well thanks for trying this story out and I'm glad you took such a liking to it. It's always awesome to hear such great reviews. I hope you like the next chapter. I'll try putting it up sooner :P  
**BrideofSatan:** I know, I know you're not a new reviewer but your reaction to the last time I put you in this thing made me laugh. It was really sweet that you were so excited so i just had to put you up here again. Thanks for all your great support! Sorry I took so long to finish this chapter up.

*****Sigh... i wish i could write something to everyone of you great reviewer since every review i get makes me smile but this thing would be so long... I probably missed some other new reviewer too so i'm sorry if i did, but i gotta be getting to bed. NIGHT EVERYONE **here is a cookie for waiting so patiently for me to start this next chapter. *****


	10. Chapter 10

I would like to give some props to my courageous beta CreotiaFlayier for all her hard work and devotion. As i usually say i wouldn't be putting my chapters up so fast (or even at all) if i didn't have a beta and she has taken the time out of her day to do this for me

Disclaimer is the same as always as is the warning.

* * *

Zero was yanked up by his dressy jacket and placed on his feet he felt the darkened eyes graze over his body and shuddered at the feeling. He forced himself to look up and met the angry eyes fearfully. If Kaname was going to do anything to his body he wanted to be looking right at him when it happened. He was unsure of what Kaname was going to do next, or what his plan of escape would be ... But then the eyes suddenly softened, and the pureblood's warm hand went up to cup his face.

"I'm sorry I got so angry Zero, I just needed to cool off." The pureblood's words were gentle as he tilted his head down to cuddle into the silver haired teens neck, "I'm so glad I didn't hurt you or anything. Sheesh I had to make sure you were fine because knowing you, you would never tell me yourself. That was really irresponsible of me, I know, especially after all you have been through but please understand... I promise to protect you no matter what. Even if it ends up being from myself."

Zero felt his heart flutter at those words even though he desperately wished it wouldn't, for the sake of his anger towards the pureblood's actions with Yuki's note. He didn't want to give in. '_He was not mad but concerned and worried that he had hurt me. He was looking me over to make sure I was okay. He even promised to protect me. Maybe that's what he was trying to do by throwing the note away… if that is the reason I can't be mad at him can I?' _

Zero felt his arms rise of their own accord as they surrounded the pureblood's neck. As crimson eyes met his own he was shocked out of any words he could possibly think about, they were torn right from his mind. He stared right into pools of pain, confusion, and loss. He had never seen such feeling in his master's eyes. To know that his master trusted him enough to allow so many emotions to escape made him forgive the brunette's actions and truly believe his reasoning. He moved an arm from the purebloods neck mirroring his master's previous actions of cupping his owner's face, and stroked his cheek with his thumb.

"Can I kiss you Zero? I know I don't deserve it but-"

Zero blushed heavily and closed his eyes from the pleading crimson ones. Eyes that held such compassion and loneliness, he could not have been happier. Kaname seemed ready to dismiss his request but Zero forced his lips to move towards the luscious ones in front of him. The kiss brought not only the usual tingle of feelings but this time in ignited a chain reaction neither could truly comprehend. The emotions of the events in their lives constantly plaguing on their shoulders were now set free. An air of openness lay between them as sensations of all kinds filled the room.

They did not try to stop themselves from feeling the truth; they understood what lay between them and the rest of the world but focused on each other. They knew the cost of what they felt for each other would bring nothing but pain to either being. Kaname-knowing he was giving up his own mother, and Zero- knowing he would be giving up the only man he cared to go back to a life he loathed. Both being ripped raw to their very core and having no one left to turn to who could truly understand what they were going through. Even though they did not understand each other's circumstances, or in Kaname's case: even know about the other's circumstance, they were both in the same preverbal boat.

This kiss was like no other they had ever shared. It started off gentle and turned out raw and cannibalistic as their emotions mixed with their need and lust. All the want they had ever felt for each other hit them in full force in this time in which tender emotions become mixed with ruthless need and Kaname couldn't help but allow his arms to sneak beneath Zero's shirt and try to touch every part of his thin body.

Zero quickly shrugged off his jacket before his master touched the bulge of the letter and the rose he had hidden. He gently and with a large amount of care, let it slip to the floor being sure to keep it away from them so they would not accidently step on it. The silver haired teen was astounded by how he could stay focused enough to even remember to remove the jacket. Yuki's frightened voice saying the words of her letter in the back of his mind told him that his attention should be kept elsewhere.

As another wave of lust hit him from the pureblood's aura he found himself struggling to remove the buttons on his master's shirt. Rationalizing his actions by believing that this was the only way to set his plan into action, he needed to distract his master. To escape he needed his master in a deep sleep didn't he? Zero knew that it would not truly be necessary for his plan, but if he was to go back to the savage land he grew to know then one night with the man he _truly … cared about_ could not be so wrong. This was the only way he could justify his actions, make him feel better about betray a good friend.

He pushed his lips harder into the pureblood's own and felt the soft tongue of his master ask for entrance by caressing his lower lip. He graciously complied and their tongues intermingled in a dance for dominance which, surprisingly, Zero did _NOT_ back down from.

Kaname mashed their body's closer together getting more excited by the challenge Zero's tongue proposed for him. He snaked his arm out towards his desk pushing the pile of paperwork on the floor, just missing Zero's jacket, too distracted to do the task with his mind. He lifted Zero up and in one fluid motion had them both on the desk, the brunette on top. The constriction of breath forced them to part. They found themselves hypnotized by each other's eyes, saying silent words their gasping breaths could not bear to speak just yet.

The pureblood caught his breath faster than his lover and while waiting for Zero to catch his own he dipped towards the younger's neck. Nibbling it and licking it feeling the warm blood in the silver haired teen's veins pump more rapidly and making the brunette's fags extend. He followed the shape of the tattoo with the tip of his tongue, coating the thick slave markings with saliva. '_God I want to taste him.'_

Zero's breath was coming faster the sensations the pureblood was causing to his neck making it harder and harder to catch the breath he desperately needed his member pulsing against his constricted pants. Kaname then began to push his own member into Zero's, there erections beginning to weep as the trusts to their clothed members got more erratic. Zero tried to push the pureblood away; he could no longer take the intense sensations. He pushed against the black dress shirt moaning a delectable, "S-s-stoppp."

The pureblood just chuckled at his feeble attempts, knowing the reason behind them were not due to fear. He knew what Zero wanted and planed to give it to him over and over again tonight. His little putrid plea's only affecting the pureblood libido rather than stopping his actions. He yanked Zero's arms above him constricting the younger vampire to his hard wooden desk. He ravaged the man underneath him tugging away the tee-shirt before becoming impatient and tearing the shirt from the pale teen's body before beginning to lay kisses upon his chest. The tattered remains being thrown carelessly on the floor.

"M-my shirt!" Zero's eyes furrowed at his master as the crimson eyed man paused in his actions and chuckled at the pouting ex-hunter.

"I liked that shirt." Zero huffed at him relaxing slightly at finally being able to catch his breath. The pureblood bent down and nibbled on his nipple. This instantly resulted in the younger vampire arching his back trying to get more of the warm tongue that was playing with his abused nipple.

Kaname words were slightly distorted with the pink nub still inside his mouth when he spoke, "I'll get you a new one. Hell, I get you ten. Whatever you want Zero."

Zero shivered as his breath sent chills throughout his body. He quickly forgot about the shirt when his pants and boxers were put through the same torture. His member feeling a waft of air as it sprung upwards.

The silver haired teen tried to tug his arms away pouting as Kaname nibbled on his hipbones. The crimson eyes questioned his refusal to submit, before the silver haired teen shyly whimpered, "You're still in your clothes." The pureblood instantly laughed and pulled his dress shirt up and over his head without even bothering with the buttons. Then, releasing the boy's wrists, the pureblood jumped off his desk and slipped out of his pants. Zero sat up watching as his master carefully folded his clothes. The silver haired teen swung his long thin legs over the edge of the desk raising an eye brow towards his master as his erection did not falter put wait proudly in his lap.

"What?" Kaname asked without even turning around, yet still knowing what expression lied on his slaves face.

"Why do your clothes get folded but mine have to be ripped off?" He said with a huff.

The pureblood turned around then dropping his boxers to the floor and letting his erection stand. Zero took a large gulp as he had the fearful thought of the large penis fitting inside of him. His member twitched at the sight, clearly excited by that very thought.

"Sorry, what were you saying Zero." Kaname teased as he slowly walked towards his partner. Zero remembered his anger and furrowed his brows once again; whatever he had planned to say next was cut off by the bruising kiss placed on in lips. The brunette's large hands went around his waist as Zeros legs wrapped around his hips and they were molded together once more.

Kaname gave one hard push to Zero's lips making him lean back a bit so his butt was off the table. His hand gripped the silver haired teen's bottom lifting him up higher on his hips and off the desk. He nibbled the younger teen's lips, as the ex-hunter tightened his arms around Kaname's neck. Their kisses became more feverish as if their breath was reliant on each lick, nibble and brush of lips. Kaname pushed Zero against the nearby wall ready to take him right there. Then his mind interrupted him through the haze of lust, '_NO! You want to do this right with him. It will be the first time he will be sleeping with you and you want to make it memorable. Something he will not only enjoy but cherish.'_

He felt frustrated at himself for denying what was placed so delectably in front of him. Zero's back was against the wall his head back and up towards the ceiling in lust, a thin layer of sweat make his muscles glitter. His thin long form shined as it rippled in pleasure. He could feel his member against the teens ass, '_I'm so close. I bet I would only need a gentle push and I would be inside pounding into him…'_

Amethyst eyes shot down a questioning look, expecting an explanation for Kaname's random stop while the pureblood was having his internal conflict. The master seemed to make up his mind. In an instant, Zero laid sprawled out on the bed and the candles instantly flickered as they lit caressing the room in a warm romantic atmosphere.

The pureblood looked at Zero with a pleased look on his face but Zero just gave him a snarky one in return.

"Too cheesy?" The brunette questioned looking around the inviting room.

"Yes." Zero said without hesitation, a bit of an aggravated tone lingered on his voice. Truthfully he was pleased and very touched by the candlelight. All of his interactions with sex had been rough and in a dark fearful atmosphere. This however, seemed to spread calmness. It was his first romantic moment of intercourse. He showered in the soft glow and gentle touch of Kaname's hands, which the pureblood seemed to not be able to keep from him.

Kaname ignored what Zero said much to the silver haired teen's content. The candles continued to glow as Kaname slowed his pace once again. However, he started where they left off at the desk and began to kiss from Zero's knee to the top of his thigh. Crimson eyes stayed on Zero's face as he let out a command, "Zero, don't close your eyes the same rules as last time apply. You must look at me."

Zero nodded and forced his eyes to stay strained on his master, even though his body struggled with the need to arch in pleasure and squirm beneath the stronger vampire. Kaname suddenly engulfed him taking his member whole, causing Zero to barely swallow a scream as he let out a lengthy low moan. The pureblood looking at him, his lips still on Zero's penis. His eyes seemed to see right through the silver haired teen and Zero had to gasp to catch his breath as he felt eyes examining his every movement, the brunette's head still bobbing up and down.

Kaname licked up the underside of his penis dipping his tongue into the slit before swirling it around the length and swallowing it again. He moved his hand towards Zero's balls massaging them in his hand before reaching his long fingers around the base of the cock and pulling up the foreskin in time with his thrusts.

Each movement made Zero moan and his body writhe. The younger vampire got his courage from the pleasure his master was inflicting. It made him not able to think straight as he reached towards his master's head intertwining his fingers in the chocolate locks. Curious crimson eyes stared back at him as his lips began to part in lust. His hand moved of its own accord. He couldn't stop himself from pushing Kaname back down causing him more pleasure and making him moan. The pureblood's lips upturned around the shaft in his mouth at Zero's attempt to take a bit of control and he allowed it. Roughly sucking as he moved towards the head of the dick following Zero's hand.

Kaname's hand gripped his balls again as his speed began to pick up. He squeezed a little too tightly causing a mix of pain and pleasure to shoot up Zero's spin showering him in endorphins. Zero pushed Kaname's head down towards the base of his cock. He didn't use much strength but the pureblood acted as if he did. Zero shot into the mouth above him with a loud moan of Kaname's name.

The pureblood swallowed the essence tasting the salty sweetness. While his pet was distracted from his new orgasm of epic proportions Kaname shoved his tongue between the bruised lips, forcing Zero to taste himself. The kiss was long and sweet. Even though Zero struggled once he realized what his master was doing, they both delved deeper into the kiss.

Zero felt a hand curve around his ass and squirmed slightly as he felt a ticklish sensation rise and forced down his laughter. He hadn't felt a gentle enough touch to tickle him in years. He considered letting his laughter out but knowing that was inappropriate for what he and his master were doing the young pet held it in.

His master deepened the kiss distracting him as one long finger slipped into the tightened ring of muscle that hadn't been used in quite a while. Zero gasped at the new, yet, familiar sensation as the intruding finger poked around his insides. He raised his ass to help his master get deeper and was rewarded when a second finger slid in. They began pulsing in and out of his bottom. Scissoring and widening the hole so that Zero would be able to adjust to the new size.

The pureblood heard Zero's moan when he hit the prostate. He grazed his short nails over that area making his pet arch his back into the sheets that were beginning to twist around his legs confining himself.

Kaname pulled out his fingers making Zero whimper slightly at the loss. He kissed the silver haired teen's lips gently before slowly pulling away, leaning his forehead on his pets, kissing the small nose and looking into amethyst eyes. "Zero I would like to enter you now, is that okay?"

Zeros lips parted slightly and he was speechless by the sincerity in Kaname's voice. He managed to nod his head. He spread his legs father to allow Kaname full access and a great view. The pureblood slipped between his legs. Kissing Zero once again on the forehead, he raised up the constricted legs to sit on his shoulders as white sheets fell from his ankles. He raised one leg in front of him and untied the remaining tied end of the sheet. Kissing his ankles and then moving up the leg as Kaname's eyes stayed trained on amethyst ones.

He licked the already hardened penis before placing his own at the hole. Their eyes stayed locked as Kaname slowly pushed in although every muscle in his body urged him to move faster. He stayed at his same slow pace for his slave's well being. He noticed Zero's desperate attempt to stop a flinch and raised his arm to caress his cheek before fully entering him.

The larger vampire's thrusts began slowly each pulse stretching the insides of Zero's walls to the limit until he thought he would burst. Then the pureblood hit the spot that made Zero see stars and moan a long, "Kanameeee," in pleasure. The slave grabbed his master's thick muscular arms which rested on each side of the younger's hips. While the distracted brunette focused, he looked down at his pet and smiled. Reaching with one of his arms that held his weight forward to brush the silver hair from the teens face before laying the hand right beside his head. The pleasure from Zero tightness was so immense that just to keep himself from pounding ruthlessly into him he had to stay completely focused and in control.

Zero, however, could sense his master's deliberate slowness and decided it was only fair for Kaname to be as carefree as he was in this moment. Well, that and slow speed was driving him crazy. Knowing it was just an ounce of what Kaname could really be doing to him was starting to make him mad.

"K-kaname ," he huffed, " Let y-yourself g-g-go… go as f-fast and h-hard as you can… plea-"

He didn't even have a chance to finish the sentence before Kaname was pounding into him with a bruising force. Hearing Zero's command to go at his natural speed in such a lustful fashion was all it took before he was spiraling out of control.

Each pound hit Zero's prostate and the silver haired teen moved in time with the thrusts moving against his master to make sure his cock was covered to the hilt. The abuse was so intense but it felt amazing. He couldn't stop his screams, even though he knew anyone could be just outside that door. Instead, he settled on focusing on the crimson eyes. The jingling of his collar against the large diamonds was the only thing that could be heard. The tag rattled with each thrust the sensual song rigging in both their ears, playing each movement there bodies made.

Kaname moved his hands so they were behind Zero's arms and grabbing his shoulders. He lowered his body and pulled Zero towards him with every thrust making the silver haired teen flip his locks back and latch his short nails onto the pureblood's back. Scratching deeply while trying to grip onto the pureblood so he could feel grounded. His body felt as if it was floating in pure bliss. His head was spinning and he felt the need to cum again without any stimulation to his own penis.

He did so with a scream of relief but the bruising pain in his behind did not stop and truthfully he didn't want it too. It hurt, no it killed. Kaname was no small feat. But to feel filled to the brim by his lover was amazing. He felt himself harden once again even though the last release had been so strong and he found himself being impatient for the next one to come. Due to his own lust the intense pain now became a mild pound of yearning as he was finally able to smell the blood he had caused his master to shed. His fangs elongated as the scent wafted into his nostrils.

The pleasure he was feeling and the thirst for blood began to drive him mad as he squirmed under him master excited by the pain. He relished in the sensations and allowed his masochistic desires to come out scratching his master again to get more of that sweet scent into his nostrils. His master let out a deep moan at the infliction of pain as small droplets of blood began to fall from his back dropping on the sheets.

Zero turned his head, and having no control of his thoughts anymore. His movements only driven by desire licked a line of the strong blood before it hit the sheets. The taste was addicting and he began licking his fingers that were bloodied by causing the pain to his master. Kaname watched him do so and moaned enticed by the sight of his pet enjoying everything he had to offer. He licked Zero's bloodied lips. They smiled at each other before their lips met in a deep kiss. Their bodies moving as one as Kaname flipped them over Zero was now on top sitting on his master's dick as Kaname bounced his hips moving Zero up and down.

The silver haired teen had a mental panic attack. Remembering this position was the one in which he had given himself to Aidou with. He moved to get off but watched as Kaname's mouth turned into a small smirk. The pureblood got onto his elbows leaning up with a gentle kiss to Zero's mouth. The younger teen stayed speechless for a moment until his master spoke, "You're doing great Zero…"

His voice didn't even sound out of breath even though he was still doing most of the work. Zero wanted to do more. To do great for him. He began moving himself up and down on his knees pounding himself on the dick below harder and harder. Kaname did not just lay there like Aidou did. No, he moved with just as much force. Bouncing Zero and making him almost fall with each trust. The sheer power making them moan, smile, and almost laugh at the fun they had from the roughness. His collar jingling loudly with each pounding plunge leaving a soft melody to match the slapping noises from their skin repeatedly meeting roughly.

Zero leaned forward placing his hands on his master's chest. His owner was still sitting up slightly on his elbows so he could get a better view of his pet. When his little slave leaned forward, the scent of sweat as well as the small amount of blood he had recently drank drifted towards him. The smell affecting his libido and almost bringing him to the edge. He never wanted to leave his pet's warm heat and forced himself to hold back, but he knew he couldn't last much longer. He gripped his slave's dick and roughly began pulling it in time with his trusts running his soft fingers over the tip.

He leaned towards his pet's ear and after nibbling on it he whispered a light "cum with meee…" in a moan.

Zero gasped at the heated voice and Kaname roughly bit into his neck letting the warm blood dribble into his mouth. The taste was so good that it overwhelmed his senses he felt the heated swirl of ecstasy. He came right into Zero whom simultaneously came as well before collapsing, spent, on his owner.

Kaname cascaded him in kisses. Kissing his cheeks until Zero turned his head so they were looking in each other's eyes. The pureblood bit his tongue so a think trickle of his metallic blood began flowing before he presented it to his pet. He flicked his pink muscle out and licked Zero's lips teasing him. The silver haired teen instantly reacted to the scent by moving closer and locking lips with his master, pulling the wet tongue into his mouth and sucking roughly.

Kaname pulled out making his pet whimper softly at the loss as he felt. No longer whole, the brunette was able to free his tongue. His master kindly distracted him by licking his lover's bloodied neck coaxing a bit more of the delicious taste out before closing the hole and cleaning the drying ruby mess from his pale neck, and the collar. Zero rolled to the side and stretched out the bed beside his master while his master finished with the cleaning of his throat.

Zero was tired. His face buried in the pillow feeling thoroughly humps and every aspect of his body fulfilled with pleasure. But he couldn't forget his duties and his master must be tired as well. "Kaname would you like me to get your wine."

The younger then hopped out of bed walking towards the small wine cooler in the corner of the room before his master could stop him and do it himself.

"I would rather have water, if you could Zero."

Zero looked confused, he had never seen Kaname drink water before, but the pureblood quickly provided an answer, "I want to be perfectly sober when I _devour you_ again in a few moments."

The silver haired teen stopped in his tracts. Every part of his body wanted to go back to bed and continue, but his mind screamed about how parched he was and he bet his master was as well. He forced himself to walk and get a bottle of water from the wine cooler that Kaname had recently stocked for Zero's use as well as his own. He felt himself become slightly out of breath by his master's words and quickly swung open the door wanting to get to bed as soon as possible. After grabbing two bottles he began to walk back towards the bed but when his eyes turned towards the silk sheets he noticed his master was gone. He stood there in shock for a moment as confusion settled in his mind. '_Where could Kaname have gone? Why would he leave?_'

A soft kiss on his cheek startled him as he jumped and loosened his hold on the bottles that started falling towards the floor. Kaname caught the bottles with ease and smirked at the nervous teen as he opened one and quickly began chugging it, tossing the other towards Zero who caught it and opened it as well. The pureblood began walking backwards as Zero drank a frustrated look on his face due to how humored Kaname was about frightening him. But he noticed the pureblood's member already hardening and Kaname curved his finger pulling it towards him in a 'come-hither' motion before sitting on the end of his bed, his feet on the hardwood. Zero placed a cap on the bottle walking towards the pureblood and dropped said bottle on ground by the end of the bed; right at the pureblood's feet.

Kaname smiled and did the same, opening his arms to invite Zero to sit on his lap. Which Zero complied with, pulling up one knee and placing it on one side of his body then moving his other so the larger vampire was between his legs. He was kneeling above the brunette's member its tip just below the hole it was destined to enter. In his current position he was taller than his master. Said master bent his head back to accommodate the height, the pleasure filled and purely happy smile fit nicely on Kaname's face, Zero bent down to kiss those smirking lips.

He sat down slowly feeling the member prod against his tight entrance teasing both of them as his master moaned against his lips. Zero felt the tip begin to enter him before he pulled up and away hearing his master growl in disappointment. The silver haired teen repeated this maneuver several times, just enjoying the frustrated growls that contradicted the soft kisses he was receiving.

The pureblood however was getting fed up with it, "You shouldn't tease your master."

His voice was low and menacing, but Zero simply chucked and repeated the movement once more.

In an instant he found himself face first into the bed. An arm was wrapped around his waist keeping his behind in the air and he felt a gentle push to his hind-side by a thick hard shaft. Kaname roughly pushed him into the blankets and spoke directly into his ear, the hot breath in the sensitive area sending chills throughout Zero's body. "Now you're going to have to be punished. You should always listen to your master."

His owner's voice was light and humorous; Zero could tell this was more of a role playing act. He knew at the end his master would hold him and kiss him. The whole scenario was very Aidou like.

Even though his past still plagued him, which should have made this situation feel horrible and terrifying, it made him feel more like his past was being repaired. Or rather, replaced, by better memories of punishment. A punishment he could control or even stop if he wanted to. Zero chuckled breathing in a mouthful of soft sweet smelling sheets. Seeing the stains of blood. The sheets would be ruined they would have to be thrown out, but they smelled so much like his master. He wished he could take them with him.

"K-kaname-"

The pureblood cut him off his voice completely in a joking tone now, "No, no… It's master."

Zero looked up at his owner unsurely for a moment before he spoke out the words he had been forbidden to speak. The words sounded odd on his tongue, almost as if he was a young child who swore in front of his parents, but he had already decided to join his master's game and that meant using the words his owner often dreaded.

"Master." His voice was low and sensual and Zero made sure to lick his lips in a promiscuous fashion raising his ass higher to invite his master in.

Kaname winked at him before starting to act his role. The pureblood licked up his spine and towards the healed holes he had recently bitten. He whispered, "You have been a very naughty boy, I'm going to have to teach you a deserving lesson. Do you know what sin's you have committed that any master would have you killed for? Tell me them."

Zero stumbled out his words the pleasure and want making it hard for him to focus. "I-I looked into your eyes, spoke without being told to, questioned your actions, acted out in selfish ways, walked ahead of you-"

"And what should your punishment be?" Kaname cut him off sharply.

"Whatever you would like it to be master."

Kaname smiled at those words. He shoved Zero's head deeper into the pillow before looking around the room. He remembered the sex toy Aidou had left inside Zero and now wished he hadn't thrown it out for their game. He needed something that resembled a sex toy.

Zero saw his loving owner grow a devilish smirk on his face and gave a worried look in return. He didn't know what his owner was planning but boy, did that look make him nervous. The candles flickered around them seeming to haunt the room as it drew up their shadows on the wall. Now making the room seem eerie.

Kaname was off of him and then a moment later he was back on top giving small nibbles to his ear. Zero felt something hard and smooth against his ass that was still off the bed and held high for his master to use. Kaname was off to the side, only his leg between Zero's own to hold them apart. Besides the slave could see his master's own dick, out of the corner of his eye, bobbing in excitement. So what was by his-

Zero let out a yelp as an unknown object was roughly shoved into the place where Kaname's own 'junk' should be. Said master then moved between Zero's legs and away from his face so the younger vampire could see what the object was.

"Awww, Zero you're squishing it. Now what are we going to have for desert. I already ruined the cake and now your destroying fruit." The master smirked deviously while his voice faked solemnity. His kissed his pet's ass giving more of a show to the bright yellow fruit sticking half way out.

Zero narrowed his eyes ready to give his master a piece of his mind. Kaname tsk-ed and gave a bite to the right cheek drawing blood before licking it off, making Zero moan slightly as his dick bobbed excitedly.

"Now, now Zero. You should know giving dirty looks to your master is bad. Do you want more of a punishment?"

The silver haired teen said nothing just looked at the tangled red sheets in front of him, blushing heavily from embarrassment, but Kaname prodded, "Do you?"

"No master, I am sorry I didn't mean to offend." Zero said grudgingly. Though all the humiliation, his member was still standing proud so he knew he couldn't give his master any excuse for why he didn't enjoy the act that his owner was doing. Kaname could see the proof of his enjoyment right in front of him, bobbing between his legs. What Kaname did didn't seem to hurt his libido. As long as it was Kaname, the pureblood could do anything and he would be as hard as a rock.

Now that Zero's true personality had come back it was hard to get rid of. Kaname loved it. Every angry look excited him more than anything ever had before. He loved how he could torture the young teen to his limits; yet, when Zero still gave his timid glances back Kaname could tell that the silver haired teen was still excited. The boy still wanted everything his master had to offer. Kind or sadistic side. Nothing mattered except for them and now.

Kaname licked up his spin and pushed the large banana farter in, until just the stem stuck out. He nibbled on Zero's shoulders and gave a bite as began to pull the squishy object slowly out. Zero wiggled over the slow pace finding his need for release get stronger by his master's show of dominance.

"Be careful Zero. You're tight ass is squeezing this enough, if you don't stop moving and clenching it might explode right inside of you." The master's voice was humorous but Zero stopped immediately, having a sticky mush inside of you isn't a very appetizing thought.

As the banana began fucking him faster, Zero tried to relax his muscles and refrain from any rash movements. '_Which is a very hard thing to do when you know a drop-dead-gorgeous man is behind you with his dick dripping in pre-cum just waiting to get inside of you while he is pushing you slowly over the edge with a ba_-' Zero repressed the squirm the desperately needed to be released as he let out a loud moan as Kaname gave another hit to his prostate. '… _Argh get a hold of yourself!_ _You can't move, just focus! Stop thinking about that stuff.'_

Kaname was now hitting his prostate dead on. Zero decided that the only reason his master hadn't been before was because the sadistic pureblood loved to tease him. Kaname moved the banana fast but not too hard so the ripe 'play toy' wouldn't break. The master wrapped his arm around the teen and gripped on to the younger's member. The rest of his arm holding Zero up so he wouldn't fall from the ecstasy of sensation's he was feeling.

"N-n-no." Zero quietly moaned out. '_It's humiliating enough to be getting hard and dripping pre-cum all over the sheets because Kaname is skilled with a fruit. But its way worse to know that I came because of a banana!_' He squirmed desperately trying to get out. The well being of the banana no longer plagued his thoughts as he fought to keep his pride intact. But the pureblood refused to allow it.

Kaname's grip got stronger and he moved his hand towards the base of Zero's member at a faster pace using his vampiric speed to force Zero to the edge of ejaculation. He chuckled in his pet's ear, knowing how close the teen was. Then he whispered the four words that made Zero's futile attempt such a waste as said teen lost every form of focus and came all over his master's hand and the already messy bed.

'_I love you Zero.._' The words still echoed in his head and he looked at his master to see if he had been joking. Amethyst eyes searched crimson ones, but Kaname looked just as confused by his own words as Zero was.

The pureblood pulled out the banana slowly being careful not to hurt his pet, yet avoiding the eyes that looked to him for some sort of explanation.

Kaname avoided the topic entirely, and Zero couldn't believe how Kaname could ruin him yet sweep him right off his feet at the same time.

"And people say eating these things is sexy, but you bring it to a whole new level." Kaname teased pulling off the peal and revealing a smashed mess. But his voice was slightly raspy and he was sure that someone who knew him really well could tell he was nervous about the words he had just spoken. "Want a bite?"

Zero slapped the banana away and it fell to the floor sloshing the creamy inside all over the hardwood. Kaname thought he was angry and it hurt him but didn't let it show. He didn't want the teen to see his venerable side just yet. He had planned to say those words in a more romantic setting. Even practiced it before. But never had he thought it would happen like this. The words he had been meaning to say for weeks slipped from his mouth before he even knew it, and in the worst setting possible.

"That wasn't very nice. Your master was offering you food you should be grateful." Kaname gave him a disappointed look, still teasing to hide his regret and sadness. Then Zero shocked him by ignoring his words and pulling his master in close for a bruising kiss.

Zero pulled away slightly, "I.." then placed a gentile kiss, "love," the silver haired teen's mouth quickly latched on to his master's once again, "you," both seemed unable to get enough of each other and Zero was barely able to pull himself away to speak the last word before he was pushed harshly on the bed by Kaname, " too."

Zero saw right through Kaname's jokes, seeing that his master had meant those words he couldn't help himself from saying it back. Even though it would now be worse; harder than ever to leave, he couldn't help himself. There kisses were desperate, there tongues fighting for dominance and Zero barely even remembered what his mouth tasted like without his master. Until every breath he took in smelled like the pureblood, until his heartbeat moved from his chest to his stomach and then lower stimulating the very spent member that just couldn't seem to get enough of the brunette standing over him.

"Kaname…" He pleaded knowing the prince would know what he wanted.

Kaname plunged into him. Not wasting a single moment. He then pulled the silver haired teen into his lap so he was bouncing on his member in a more intimate position. Zero wrapped his arms around his masters neck and his legs around his waist as Kaname rocked them pulling out and in while making sure to thoroughly kiss his lover.

He gave Zero careful attention as their body rubbed together. The silver haired teens sweat soaked bangs bounced on his head as half lidded eyes made him tremble with pleasure.

Kaname held the younger's penis and softly moved his hand in time with each thrust. As both of them began to relish in the intimacy and love. Kaname brushed the flapping bangs away from the younger's face to get a good look at his features.

"You look amazing." The brunette's voice was just above a whisper but Zero heard him and gave him a soft smile.

'_Zero does look amazing, just like this laid out in front of me so that I can see every little bit of him. His cheek's with a blush, his face in ecstasy, already spent yet still so ready to go again. His scent wafting through the room, mingling with my own, and his muscles shinning from the heat of our lust. This is the way it should be, the way it's meant to be.'_

"K-kaname… p-p-please." Zero gasped as the slow sensual movement's continued to hit his prostate and began to drive him crazy with lust and the familiar sensation of release. "F-faster.. I can't-"

The pureblood was always happy to please his slave and quickly jumped towards the side of the bed dragging his pet with him. Zero's ass lay slightly off the side of the bed.

The silver haired teen was on his back and his master was standing in front of him, his hair was spread out around him and his eyes brimmed with unshed tears from both pain and pleasure. Zero was not one to admit to weakness but the inevitable position and unsaid nothings of words his master had only spoken to him in his dreams did weakened him. He felt as if his very life was dependent on the man standing confidently before him. His owner's penis just pending an invitation in front of his hole. Zero could feel it rubbing against the sore yet stimulated muscle, and gave a deep blush at the thought of what he would have to do to make his master put his erection deep inside of him.

Zero grabbed the sheets clutching them in his hands on either side of his body, preparing himself for the onslaught that was to come. He took a deep breath before stuttering, "Now Kaname, I can't take it anymore. Put yourself inside of me."

The brunette gave him a devious smirk before pounding ruthlessly into the tight entrance. Watching the amethyst eyed boy as he moaned and threw his body back deeper into the sheets in ecstasy. Kaname was proud of the silver haired teen for keeping his eye's open and making them focus of his own crimson ones.

The pureblood looked down and began watching himself enter the boy. Watching himself disappear into the surrounding walls of pleasure until it was gone to the very hilt. He moaned as he felt Zero's ass holding him inside tightly as if forcing him to stay in that place forever and he wished he could. Now that him and Zero were together he planned on a lot more of this in the future though. He allowed himself to pull out until just the tip stayed inside before plunging himself back in.

A grab to his arm tore him away for his fascination as Zero looked at him nervously. Obviously feeling unconfident about himself and he shot his pet a warm smile to wash away any insecurity.

"God, every part of you is so amazing," his voice was soft as he spoke his thrusts still hard and violent. Zero struggled to hear what his master was saying. The lust and electrifying sensations seemed to stop him from hearing any sound other than moans and the slapping of skin, and the constant jingle of his nametag hitting the diamonds.

Kaname continued, "Your legs," The master ran his finger tips along Zero's luscious long legs, smiling at their odd womanly smoothness. "Your stomach," he did the same to his stomach running over every muscle, and tweaking the nipples as he paced by.

"Your arms and lips," He barely touched Zero's lips with his own, skimming against them as Zero surged towards him in the need to meet, instead his master pulled back. "And especially right here," Kaname chuckled touching the area in which his penis met with Zero's hole circulating his cool fingertip along the outer rim watching it as he continued to trust inside the teen.

Zero moaned deeply at Kaname's words as his master began to push gently on the area below his balls shooting sensations throughout his body that began to centralize in his lower abdomen. He tried to stop himself from coming. His master leaned in at that moment and said the words that made his world spin once again, "I love you Zero, for everything that you are and all that you give me."

He shot his load all over his master's stomach before feeling the warm liquid fill him in his behind. They laid there for a long time holding each other as Kaname whispered words of lust, love and care into the silver haired teen's ear.

The pureblood forced himself to pull out and although he was incredibly tired he could just imagine how sleepy Zero was. He picked up the younger one, who instantly started to struggle and tucked him in.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Kaname spoke softly brushing a few stray strands of hair from Zero's face.

"No… Thank you." Zero didn't expect his master to act so kindly after intercourse. Tucking him in and making him feel warm, asking him if he was thirsty. This was all treatment he wasn't used to.

Kaname smiled at the younger's tone and walked to go fill up his glass with red wine.

"What? No more ravaging?" Zero teased, pretending to sound slightly disappointed but his game was cut short when he was forced to stifle a yawn.

Kaname took a sip of his wine as he walked towards Zero. He sat on the side of the bed pulling Zero close. He didn't try to hide his still very naked body, and what reason would he have to hide it? Kaname was all man. Muscular with chiseled good looks to boot. Zero could already feel himself hardening at the image his master presented.

Kaname didn't get under the covers but pulled the corner of the sheet over his package and put Zero's head on top. He took small sips of his wine and looked as if he was deep in thought but he continued to stroke his pet's hair.

Zero felt himself fading as he fell asleep, but he couldn't yet. He had to say one more thing.

"I love you too Kaname…" His voice was slightly slurred and his master barely heard it but Kaname smiled at the words and continued stroking the soft silver locks as Zero's eyes finally fluttered close.

* * *

Juri Kuran walked from once side to the other pacing her room in frustration. How could her son do this to her. They were blood that should trump everything. The window to her left cracked just as her husband walked in the room and she forced herself to relax. She was queen and it was inappropriate to show anything but the best in front of her husband. She straightened her outfit as he walked in.

He must have noticed the large break in the window but didn't comment and she expected that much. It had been like this for a long time. There was no more love in the relationship only respect for each other and even that was strained at times. He wouldn't truly care if she was angry or mad. It was the wife's job to procreate, to present him with a fitting son who was of high-class and raise him to be a proper man. The king would then raise him to be a ruler who would do the same as he had and life would go on as always.

"I heard the news reporters were called to our son's home." He commented nonchalantly as if it was an average common topic. They both new in wasn't, their son was so well behaved the fact that reporter's came to his door must have been a big deal.

"Yes, it was dealt with. Just a misunderstanding." Kaname was still young, still in the raising stage of his life so it wasn't necessary for every detail in his life to be told to his father, yet. He shouldn't have left home yet, but he was so well behaved and proper his parents couldn't refuse.

She smirked softly to herself, '_When he has to come back home in order to be trained to be the heir of the thrown he won't be able to have his little pet with him.'_

She looked up just in time to see her husband nodding, "I am going out to the garden to enjoy some tea. You may join me in a half an hour."

She curtly nodded her head as well as he left her quarters. It was always like this. They would sit beside each other all day in silence, going through the motions of what life should be like. That's why she had that relationship with the guard that watched her during her night shifts. She had been so young and even though her son's room was connected to hers at the time she knew he was usually a sound sleeper.

The guard was so kind, always bringing her lilies and small berries. He would talk to her when she felt lonely; he was her friend and lover. He made her feel alive, feel special. When they made love it was as if the world had stopped. She sighed at the thought of him, missing him already even though she knew she could never see him again.

She had never suspected that her son would know. He never told a soul, but then again that was Kaname. Always able to keep secrets and smart enough to know when to use them to his advantage.

She sighed and began walking out the door towards the courtyard. The king may be quiet but he was still company none the less. It was nice to just sit outside and watch the flowers bloom. Kaname would keep her secret, and she would keep his… for now.

* * *

Zero woke up with a start. His master was soundly sleeping beside him and he smiled at the happy expression on the purebloods face. The older vampire was holding him tightly. He wiggled slightly trying to get out of the grip but it only got tighter.

The silver haired teen sighed thinking of how to get out of the death grip. A plan quickly sparked into his mind. He grabbed the pillow from under his head placing it on the other side of his master. Then he dragged his finger up and down his owner's spine until the pureblood turned and grabbed the soft pillow thinking it was his body. Zero smirked proud that his plan worked as he quietly got off the bed and went into his closet.

He had spent years practicing how to be quieter then a mouse and it really paid off now. He quickly got dressed still smelling of sex but he didn't care. He loved the smell of it; it was a reminder of his master. He was going to go to Aidou's tonight. He knew the prick would beat him to a bloody pulp for smelling like Kaname, but he wanted to smell his master's scent for as long as he could.

He could still picture every thrust and his master's pleasure filled smirk, the thought already getting him hard. He took deep breaths and leaning against the wall, calmed himself. He didn't want to wake up his master by the scent of his arousal.

When he felt calm enough he walked up to his drawer and pulled out the book the library maid had asked him to read. It held all the notes that his master had written to him. He placed it on the dresser and wrote his own note. It would be the first and last he would ever write Kaname so he took care in every letter,

**Kaname, you have been so good to me. I have enjoyed every moment of our time together, but I have some unfinished business to attend to. From now on I must go out on my own, I am sorry for betraying you like this but I have no other choice. Please don't try to find me. I will be where I am meant to be. All the days we spent together will be forever treasured in my heart. I will not forget you, my kind master. **

**With love, Zero. **

He removed the collar already missing the mark of his master and listening to the soft jingle it made as he placed it on top of the book, it sounded as if it protested his leaving it behind. He didn't want Aidou to get any more money from the precious jewels though.

He grabbed the jacket with the rose in it, by the pile of crumpled papers on the floor, and started walking towards the door. He paused for a moment, _'I can't leave without saying goodbye. After all Kaname has done for me it is the least he deserves.'_

Well, that is what he told himself. However, he truly meant that he could leave period. He didn't want to. He wanted to crawl back into bed and get warmed by those strong arms. He wanted to tell Kaname to save Yuki for him so he wouldn't have to do it himself. But he knew he couldn't do that. It was his responsibility and his fault Yuki was in this position. He needed to see Kaname one last time though to say a proper goodbye.

He walked up to the side of the bed and watched his master hold the pillow close; it would have seemed almost childish if the man wasn't nude and incredibly muscular.

Zero sighed already missing his master before he even walked out the door. He gently kissed the soft face watching as his master stirred slightly before drifting off once again. Zero turned away and started walking back towards the large door; he whispered a soft goodbye as he shut it behind him and walked down the stairs.

He was nervous about guards being at the door and was unsure of how to get out, but surprisingly it was all open and free. There were guards but they surrounded the perimeters and watched for people coming in not out. It seems that slaves who come here were usually not too keen on leaving so the family had no troubles and therefore had no need for guards for slaves.

Zero raced off hiding under a tree so he would not been seen as he pulled the hooded sweatshirt. He had bought over his head and quickly snuck out of the area. Once free he took one last look at his master's home, now just able to see the roof top above the trees. '_No he is no longer my master. Aidou is once again. I can't forget that.'_

He was not stupid he knew he would need a full proof plan to get Yuki out. Having him there as a distraction would mean that she could escape, and he already knew Aidou wouldn't follow her for a few days at least. The over-confident drunk vampire would think that he could find her easily no-matter what the circumstance. He would let her escape, abuse Zero for a few days until he couldn't move, and then, while waiting for the ex-hunter to heal, he would search for his runaway slave. But if Zero could find a way to tell her where Kaname lived she would be safe. He would take her in, Zero had a good feeling he would care for her. Maybe his master would be happy once he found a new toy to play with.

He turned and began walking towards the home he dreaded, his true home.

* * *

Hey everyone :) I was thinking about splitting this chapter in 2 originally. It's like a sex o.d. chapter. LOL. I think I went sex crazy or something when I wrote this because you folks just read 19 pages of KXZ orgasming LOL. I think it's my longest chapter yet. I originally planned on having their first true sexual encounter to be absolutely romantic, and I romanticized Kaname so much throughout the story that I just couldn't give that thought up. That's why I couldn't make ZXK's time together Aidou-like. Plus after all Zero went through i couldn't see him forgiving Kaname easily if I had, and Man could you imagine how many more chapters i would have had to do if I did. But i don't like to let my reviewers down and you all wanted sadistic Kaname. I think i got a bit of that in with the banana and biting moments, but I made it sweet and sensual too. Anyways i hope i delivered at least a little of what you all wanted.

As for my usually question/answer section:

**sumomoplum335: **How did I come up with the riddles? Google m'dear :) it's my faithful friend i research pretty much everything i incorporate in all of my stories. Even the characters to figure out how people view them. For the last story i looked on Google for honestly ever, sorting through bunches of riddles to find ones that made sense and that were difficult but it would have answers that would lead Zero on specific paths hahaha Some I even had to change so they would fit just right. I know i should have cited them :( but i forgot and I'm lazy. Pretty much i just typed in Google 'hard riddles that have to do with flowers' and came up with every single riddle that didn't have to do with flowers. :P How Zero figured them out? I've always been exceptionally well in understanding poetry i just read them over until they made sense to me and showed my steps so he could figure them out with me.

**BrideOFsataN: **If you're interested in stuff about the riddles I explained how i found them to sumomoplum3355 and i'm sorry you didn't get your nosebleed opportunity. This wasn't as intense of sex scenes as the AXZ one's were, but i hope you enjoyed it all the same :)

**Jiggary/LuanRina: **Im sorry Kaname didn't end up knowing anything he was just worried for Zero and our silver haired friend misread the expression, but i still hope you enjoyed the chapter.

I want to give a special thanks to all my amazing reviewers and I hope i didn't make this chapter too lame with it mostly being about sex. I wanted there final moments to go out with a bang!


	11. Chapter 11

Hello again everyone. Here is the next chapter I hope you all like it.

* * *

Zero looked up at his old large home. It had been a long time since he had been here and he definitely wasn't happy to be coming back. He had written a small note to Yuki which was now placed tightly in his hand. As soon as he got in, he would give it to her and tell her to take off running. It held the directions to Kaname's house, he had been writing them on the way. She would be able to get there before sunset and hopefully be fully protected by his old master and the finder's keeper's code of slavery. Not that there really was a code of course; it was most of a fact of life, the more powerful and wealthy always win and Yuki would be protected with Kaname.

He walked up to the large double doors and opened them without knocking, nobody would be there to answer his knock and he already knew where to go. He felt like he was walking to his grave. Under his breath he chuckled darkly at the thought of choosing to walk into his own death sentence. He took the steps quickly wanting to get this whole thing over with. He knew Aidou would have already sensed him. Even if he changed his mind now and tried to leave the Nobel would catch him before he got to the door, '_It's best not to prolong the inevitable_.'

He stood in front of his large silver door that stood out from all the others. Aidou had painted it that colour when he was young and got lost on one of his first times out of the room. The older vampire had told him he painted it the colour of his hair so he could always find his way home. Zero took a deep breath and whispered the words he had dreaded, "Home."

He opened the door and stood in the hall waiting till his eyes adjusted to the darkness before taking a step forward. Only the outline of furniture he knew so well showed throughout the room; though it was scattered all over the floor and not in it usual proper places. He smelt the strong scent of Yuki's blood and instantly spotted a hunched body lying by the doorway.

He raced over to her hunched form and ran his fingers threw her blood-soaked hair. "Yuki! Oh God Yuki, I'm so sorry."

He pulled her body into his arms and felt her shallow breaths. She looked up at him with such strength and happiness in her eyes that his heart skipped a beat both out of pity and love for her. Her voice was raspy but she still showed such vigor in her words, "You came for me… I knew you wou…" she took a deep breath of air. For a moment she sounded as if she was suffocating but her breathing once again became regular and she was able to finish, "w-would…. Idiot."

She chuckled softly to herself and used Zero as leverage to help herself up. It was then he placed the directions in her hand and she clutched the paper tightly as if it were her life even though there was no way she could know what that note really said. He pushed her towards the still open door, just as he felt cold arms surrounding him and the red light from a cigarette right by his face. They both watched her leave as Aidou pulled the cancer stick away from his lips and blew out a bellow of smoke misting Yuki's last glance back.

The blond nuzzled his face into the curve of Zero's neck and spoke softly in his ear, "I missed you… she was no fun. She didn't get up and do what she was told. Just laid there, didn't heal up quick enough."

Zero stayed totally still listening to his master's voice, "Look at this room it's a disgrace, there was no one to clean it up."

Zero nodded, "I will clean it for you master." His voice did not stutter once; even though he was in the presence of the person who'd haunted his dreams he no longer felt fear. He just felt a deep longing. Longing for who he felt was his true master.

Zero slowly pulled away from the man who was obviously shocked by the strength in his voice and absence of fear before setting about cleaning; Bending down to straighten out chairs and put everything in its proper place. Their regular positions were etched into his mind and even in the darkness he was able to place everything exactly where it should be.

Aidou stepped away from his pet, unsure about Zero's newfound courage. '_It will be fun breaking him again, I just hope I can._' He smiled deciding to dig into Zero's fears and start hurting him from the start, watching to find a scratch in the younger's armor, '_the foundation of his solitude, what he came here for, what he gave up.'_

"She won't escape you know," he spoke as he sat on the bed watching Zero's moving form, taking in a long breath from his cigarette, "I'll go after her soon, catch her and bring her right back here. Maybe I'll let you make love to her this time, or just do it for you. I haven't quite decided that. I suppose it would be an act of compassion from me if I allowed you to hold her in your arms as she gasped her last human breaths. Of course, you would have to choke them from her while it was happening." He looked at Zero expecting to see fear in his face but his silver haired slave held no expression. He just continued to adjust the furniture.

He growled frustrated, he couldn't get through the pets defenses, "Or maybe I'll just grab her now, show you what you have been missing," His voice was low and dangerous but it instantly caught the younger's attention. They stared at each other for a moment Zero's resolve slightly straining as he struggled to keep it in place.

Aidou smiled proudly; glad he had gotten through to him even slightly, before waving his arm for Zero to continue with what he was doing, "As you were."

Zero went back to his work but he could see the younger's nervous gestures now. The slight shake of his hands, his glances to see where his master was, the fact that he stumbled slightly when he walked Aidou was getting through to his slave. 'Ahh once something breaks the first time you can't simply tape it back together, the tape comes off easily and it will quickly crumble again. My dear fragile Zero is simply taped up and all I have to do is rip that bond away.'

He made sure Zero was giving him a quick glance before he jumped off the bed and placed himself at his pet's backside. The silver haired teen tried to stand up straight but Aidou pushed his head back down towards the floor before grinding himself on Zero's behind. "Mmmmm, I did miss you my little birdie, I wouldn't fly away again if I were you or I will have to clip your wings."

He reached down clasping Zero's ankle before pulling him up by it. Flipping the younger's body onto the chair said teen was currently trying to pick up. Evidently smashing it and sending bits of splintering wood all over the floor and into the silver haired boy's clothed back. Aidou menacingly leaned over his pet still holding onto his now bruised ankle. Pulling up the fabric of his pant leg to reveal soft skin before biting roughly into it, he spoke with a bit of blood covering the edge of his mouth, "We wouldn't want to have to cut these delectable things off now would we? How could you clean without them?"

Zero gulped and forced the words to form without a stutter, he didn't want to put all of Kaname's hard work to waste in such a small amount of time, "No master." '_I only need to buy a bit of time. Yuki will walk slowly but when she gets in distance of Kaname's home I know she will be safe. I just have to keep him occupied until then and make sure he doesn't go after her._'

Aidou looked proud of his pet as he let go of the leg. His gaze fell towards the door and Zero feared the worst, _'He might be thinking about looking for her quickly but it's too soon, she wouldn't be at Kaname's by now_.'

Zero quickly got up ignoring the pain in his back and pictured Kaname's face instead of Aidou's in front of him. "Master," his voice was soft and he reached up to caress the shocked man's face, "I missed you as well, I won't be running away this time."

Hanabusa looked at him as if Zero himself were crazy and for a moment the silver haired teen considered that option may be correct. The blond gave him a 'you-can't-be-serious' sort of look before slapping him across the face using his nails to draw blood. Zero clutched his cheek with a surprised expression having not expected that reaction and looked at his owner with wide eyes.

"Don't you DARE you ever mock or lie to your master again," Aidou grabbed his pet's chin in his hands and roughly forced their eyes to meet. "You have been with Kuran too long and have forgotten your place. It seems I will have to take extra time today to make you remember."

Zero opened his mouth, foolishly, as if to speak in his defense but was cut off by a dark laugh from the man in front of him. "I can smell him all over your body, inside you and out. If you really cared for me you would have never let him defiled you so. He is too kind to selfish pets like you to NOT stop if that was what you had wished.'

Instantly Zero felt his clothes being ripped off. His body now displayed for his master. His legs open and inviting and his face in shame, he was hurt for betraying Kaname and prepared to be taken once more.

* * *

Kaname yawned happily thinking of his small pet and all the 'fun' they had the previous night. Feeling no form beside him in the bed, he smiled his member beginning to harden by the thought of early morning 'dessert.'

He got out of bed ready to hunt for what he desired, but once he got up and his mind focused he realized he was alone in the room. He looked around for a few moments before walking to the intercom to call one of his subordinates and ask if they had summoned Zero for some reason. It was then he noticed the silver collar placed on Zero's night table. In a flash he was there clutching on to the piece of jewelry that showed his symbol of ownership, love, and devotion for his pet. His body surged with anger at the thought of Zero leaving him and he played back the events of the night before, checking for any signs that showed of Zero's future plans. '_Did I hurt him?_'

The brunette's eyes fell upon the smashed banana that was spread across the floor, '_Is that why he left? Did my actions frighten him? Remind him of Adiou? Argh! I don't understand any of this. How could he do this after everything we had been though? After what I told him…After I said…_'

He put his head in one palm while angrily clutching the spiked diamond collar with the other hand. Small droplets of blood hit the floor as the diamonds cut into his skin, but he was too upset to notice.

'_Why did you leave me Zero, I love you.'_

* * *

Aidou was propped up on the bed watching as his pet worked diligently to suck him off. Of course he couldn't see anything since Zero was forced to present his lovely hole to his master, '_Oh and what a good hole it is to stick things in._'

Aidou chuckled softly to himself before Zero made a swish of his tongue against his slit causing him to moan deeply. He pushed his fingers into the soft muscle.

Although Zero felt no true pleasure in his master's actions he forced himself to let out a moan. To vibrate the blonde's cock as his owner raised his hips pushing himself deeper into his pet's mouth.

He felt inside Zero before pulling his fingers out with a pop and reaching for the closest thing on the table, '_what ever it is it's going right up him._'

He shoved a bottle of, '_what is it? Lube? Oh well my how ironic something that is suppose to make Zero more comfortable is now going to make him uncomfortable._' Before pushing his fingers in beside it and making Zero arch and try to slightly wiggle away.

"You took my favorite toy when you left and didn't even bother to bring it back. I'm very disappointed in you." His other hand searched for his slave's own erection. He roughly grabbed the balls in his hands threateningly. He felt Zero gulp in fear but continue his ministrations, '_That's how it should be; Zero should have no care for his own wellbeing he only lives to serve mine.'_

Aidou promptly flung his pet off of him and onto the cold wooden floor happy to hear no grown of pain. He flopped on top still positioning himself towards the easily accessible appendage. He spread Zero's legs wide feeling the firm muscles he had created by making the teen run laps constantly. _'If he had stayed with Kaname too long he would have lost these, stupid pureblood doesn't see what he would have to do to properly train a pet and keep him fit._'

His spidery fingers crawls up and down Zero's firm thighs and Zero felt his master's eyes on his privates. He flinched trying to refrain from covering himself and hiding from the gaze. '_I am no longer my own person I can't do that. I have to forget everything that Kaname taught me. I have to forget my kind master himself._'

Aidou turned back looking down on him showing superiority as he dragged his finger around Zero's hole, "Did he touch you like this? Right here?"

Zero kept silent trying to keep his face as expressionless as possible but his master just poked his finger inside pushing the bottle deeper and making him flinch as it scratched his insides. It was the kind with the hocked end he could feel his body trying to push the intruding object out. His mind silently hoped Aidou wouldn't stick it in too far; he had once had to go to the doctor when his master couldn't get one of his "toys" out. After that Master had only chosen to toys made for sex… well until now at least. Aidou looked so angry. Zero tried to force himself to keep his lips shut hoping it would be what his master wanted but took in a large gasp of air when his master screamed, "ANSWER ME! Don't you dare lie!" shoving the bottle father inside once again.

He knew Aidou would only get madder with his reply but he forced his lips to open, "Y-yes master."

He expected Aidou to hit him, to beat him until he couldn't move and then rape him. Everything stopped Aidou turned on his hips fully facing Zero before leaned back placing his hands between his pet's thighs and smiled. They stayed like that for a while until Zero's eyes widened and realization hit him. He had stuttered, his only piece of Kaname. The thing Kaname taught him and work diligently to remove was now brought back by such a little push. Aidou could break him again so easily and he hadn't even realized it.

The noble laughed hysterically above him at the expression on his servants face, before moving his hands and leaning into Zeros ear. He whispered, "Suck the bottle in yourself I want it nice and deep by the time I come back." Zero whimpered and tried to grab his master's arm, it still wasn't enough time in Yuki's week state to walk to Kaname's. He had taken longer because he was trying to properly write the map in the dark and make it legible. Even though Kaname's home wasn't too far from here, for Yuki's stumbling and weak form, she would need extra time.

His master easily pushed his arm away. "Don't touch me. If you feel that energized run laps while you are pulling it in, I don't want you getting lazy."

Zero's body moved uncontrollably pushed by his fears, '_I couldn't have done all of this for nothing!_' He jumped off the ground and moved to stop his master again this time getting a better grip and holding the noble in place. The blond quickly used his other hand grabbing him by the neck and smashing him towards the floor effectively chocking him. The silver haired teen started to turn blue and with a driving need to save himself began scratching at the arm holding him down. The ex hunter's restricted breathing made the world fade slightly before he awoke with newfound courage trying in a last attempt to remove the hands around his throat. Aidou kept holding him and with a disgusted voice spat, "You should not even care about your life. It's for me to do with as I please you pathetic hunter. I'm going to go get your precious Yuki now and when I return you better be doing as I said or both of you will pay."

With that he got up leaving Zero gasping for breath as the younger boy heard the angry slams of doors.

* * *

Kaname had recently read the note which had only confirmed his fears. Zero had run away. Left by his own will. 'If he truly wanted to leave I shouldn't follow him as his note tells me to. I should let him be free. But he said he loved me, why would he leave someone he loved.'

He buried his head into his pillow and decided to sleep for the rest of his life until Zero came back, if he ever would.

"MASTER KANAME!" A loud knock on the door pulled him from his tortured state.

"Do not disturb me." He called back in a growl letting the servant know he was serious and would not take the situation lightly if they continued to bother him. He was in no mood to deal with any of his regular things now.

The young female voice paused as if considering continuing talking, but she knew that they couldn't do anything without their owner's permission. What they had found was … frightening. She spoke with less confidence this time, "B-But master we found someone on your grounds she is close to death should we care for her? She… she says her name is Yuki."

She knew he probably wouldn't care what her name was but hopefully knowing more about the young girl would give him a reason to allow his servant to help her.

The name sparked in his memory and Kaname raced to the garbage where he had thrown out the note in order to confirm. The note was gone, and so was the rose… He tore open the door and urgently told her to bring him the girl.

* * *

Aidou walked quickly he followed her trail all the way to … Kaname's house. He gulped. '_Yuki was close to death and her blood trail stops here. They could have picked up her dead body_.' The blond knew that Zero had planned to stay as a replacement for his precious Yuki in Aidou's household. The silver haired teen would have said or done something to Kaname to stop the pureblood for looking for him. He knew if Zero had told the pureblood the truth Kuran would have never let his pet into the mouth of the beast. He took a big gulp and quickly began running back. '_Now all I have to do is hope Yuki is dead or can at least keep her big mouth shut.'_

Kaname put his own note beside the one the guard had taken from the injured girl, they were the same. Both written by Zero's own hand. The one he held was written with more care, whereas the other seems almost rushed but the letters were unmistakable.

He clutched the quickly fading girl and shook her in desperation to keep her awake, even though he knew it would only worsen her condition in the long run, "Where is he? Where is the boy who gave you this note?"

She weakly opened her eyes, "A-a-adio…" her eyes slammed shut but she was still breathing. "Get her some help," He spoke quickly to the solider before leaving the premises and calling for his car.

As he was about to step in a woman came running up to him. For a moment her sliver Zero-like hair made him think it was his little pet himself and for a split second he was relieved that this nightmare was over. Only to be pulled back into it an instant later. He stepped in the car ignoring Ruka but she stopped him grabbing his arm before he could sit, "What is it?" He growled, "I'm busy."

She simply flashed him a stunning smile and reached for his face, "I would like to still get married my dear. We were meant to be together I know it."

He cut her off not wanting to hear her voice anymore he knew she wrote the deceiving note in the 1st place. "Ruka we will never work, I refuse and I will do so a million times."

He pushed her away trying to get into his car before the female pureblood spoke in desperation, "BUT WHY! Your little servant is gone now; you don't have any reason to…"

Her eyes opened wide as she realized she shouldn't know that quite yet. She turned to go back to her car, but Kaname stopped her grabbing her arm roughly and pulling her towards him, "How could you possibly know that! What did you do?"

She tried to push him off of her but he was stronger and even with her pureblood powers she couldn't amount to his strength. "TELL ME." His voice was strong and menacing as he pulled her closer to him showing what he could do to her if she didn't do as he commanded.

* * *

Aidou came into the home as Zero ran through the halls; he quickly grabbed the silver haired teen by the neck and started to drag him up the stairs but not before putting a few heavy pieces of furniture in front of the door. He was acting weird and … no Yuki, '_Does that mean she escaped_.'

A little hope fluttered into the youngster's eyes before Aidou quickly crushed it, "She's dead, it was pretty cold last night and she wasn't wearing much of anything. It's too bad she died cold and alone because of you."

Zero was crushed he had tried so hard to save her, maybe if he just had told Kaname to go away earlier that night and gone to help her instead she would be alive. His anger and hurt tore threw him as he screamed, "NO! At least she died away from you! Away from your abuse and your torture… She spent her last moments free!"

Aidou looked shocked at Zero's outburst but he simply grumbled, "I can't deal with this right now." And walking into his and Zero's shared room grabbing some alcohol from the cabinet. Zero was shocked that his master didn't retaliate but his anger urged him to keep up, "I came to help her, so know she knows she is loved by me at least. If I had to give up my freedom so she could experience the feeling of love and being cared for and finally being away from the likes of YOU. It was worth it every second of it."

Adiou's eyes grew red with anger and he menacingly stomped up to his pet, and raised his arm to hit. But he stopped himself and pulled back the bottle of rum, "Block off the door, move the bed whatever you need to do just do it and make sure it is secure."

Zero was very confused by his master's actions and he noticed the slight nervous ting in his eyes. "What is wrong? What is coming? Why are you afraid?"

Aidou grabbed him roughly. "DON'T QUESTION ME! JUST DO AS I SAY! YOU'RE MY SLAVE SO DO IT!"

When the noble let him go, Zero began doing as he was told. Moving everything he could fit in front of the door. He looked over at his master noticing the slight swagger and the half empty bottle in his hands. "What now master?" His confidence had returned, at least he knew Yuki was in a better place.

"Can you pull the bottle out of yourself? Do it. Then get on the floor and spread your legs." His voice had a slightly lost sound to it and Zero felt himself become very confused. He did as he was told, thankful he was able to pull out the scratchy bottle.

He felt Aidou on top of him immediately his hot liquored breath burned his eyes. His mouth was then being opened and Zero felt pills being shoved down. This had never happened before and his owner's weird mannerism and his own fear of the unknown told him to spit it out. As soon as he got one or two out Aidou squeezed his cheeks forcing the liquor down as well. The few pills Zero managed to remove were added to the mix. Zero tried not to swallow but Aidou plugged his nose. He needed air and the only way was from his mouth. He tried to push his master's hands away but it was futile. Swallowing the deadly mixture Zero chocked his body instantly wanting to throw it up.

Aidou allowed him to turn his body and he gave a few dry heaves, "If you throw it up I'll make you lick it from the floor."

His master's threat convinced Zero to keep it down as he swallowed a few times. As the bile continued to rise up his throat Zero was pushed flat against the floor once more. His head making a sickening thunk as it slammed against the hardwood. Aidou took another swig but held it. Pushing his lips against Zero's and the venomous juice was forded down his slave's throat once more.

"Drink up." He chuckled taking a large gulp for himself as Zero chocked his own down grimacing at the taste. After a few more times of this Zero felt a fuzzy warm feeling begin to grow throughout his body his fingertips and lips began to go slightly numb. The world seemed to zoom in and out at the same time. As the blond leaned down to give him another drink, Zero numbly pushed away slurring, "N-no more." A soft blush tinted his cheeks as the noble gently caressed his fingers. His bare skin felt hot against Aidou's clothed body.

He felt his master remove his clothing and hummed softly at the removal of the scratchy clothed from his body but also felt nervous about something… He couldn't focus on why. He knew something was wrong. His mind only screamed to get away but whenever he tried to move the world would spin and his stomach threatened to come up his throat.

"The drugs should kick in soon." A familiar voice slurred above him.

He saw his master's face right in front of him before lips descended on his own and they kissed. But the kiss felt off, Zero instantly tried to escape. The whole situation felt so wrong and he knew it.

A hand descended on his face repeatedly hurting him and sending tremors down his body. He scratched at the hardwood floor trying to escape from the abusive hand, turning his body and leaving his bare bottom undefended. Aidou bit his ass cheek. He felt the blood begin to run down his leg as the noble sloppily drank. He screamed out as the pain awoke him momentarily from his haze and pushed him to escape; telling himself that now was his chance to get away.

Aidou pushed his face into the hardwood. Zero instantly felt something hard slicing through his back as whooshing sounds fluttered into the air. Aidou shouted over the noise of his abuse, "Who do you belong to Zero?"

The whip came down hard and Zero couldn't stifle the soft sob as he spoke, "You Master, You Master Aidou."

"That's right you belong to me and you are worthless, my toy, you only live for me, my enjoyment. Repeat what I said." His voice was menacing and low but it held its own above the sound of the whips.

Zero did as he was told repeating the words before he felt Aidou's hard penis enter him in one speedy thrust. Since he was turned as a virgin every time felt like the first. Although Hanabusa was smaller than Kaname the speed and force of it hurt him greatly ripping the thin skin inside.

The whip was thrown to the side but Aidou reached his hand gripping the front of Zero's throat. The movements made him arch his back painfully as he stuck a large object down Zero's throat chocking him.

It was then Zero felt another haze over come him. The one different, he figured it must have been the drugs his master spoke about. The pain stayed the same but his vision blurred further and his head felt more confused and less awake.

The toy was pulled from his mouth. He felt it against his bottom he screamed as some part of his mind knew what would come next. He clawed once more against the wood feeling a wet material making his fingers more slippery he focused his eyes, '_red? … Blood. I'm bleeding from my fingers.'_

Zero's focus disappeared when he felt the toy get shoved beside Aidou's penis, stretching his insides and making him scream once again. He no longer fought the haze but accepted it. Allowing it to surround him and make him oblivious to what was happening to him. He only felt the constant pain ripping through him and whimpered slightly.

His master's voice, was laced in disgust as he spoke, "You are mine. You belong to be. You only live to serve me. You are worthless. Repeat that _SLAVE _until I'm satisfied."

A slap to Zero's bloody back pushed the pet to do as he was told, "I belong to my master Aidou, I only live to serve him. I am worthless, I am worthless, and I am worthless. I belong to Aidou."

The words continued to fall from his lips until Zero lost touch with reality completely and he no longer knew what the words meant.

Aidou continued to enter him and pull out deeply, plugging in without care for the youngster's welfare. It was then the door few open as the items in front of it got pushed away barley missing the humping pair. Aidou let himself go, spending his cum inside the warm hole of the slave that had belonged to him for so long. He looked at Kaname who was standing in the doorway and smiled softly as he rode out the euphoric sensation, feeling the pet vibrate as he continued his chant.

Kaname flinched at Zero's words that sounded throughout the room matching Aidou's thrusts

"I-I-I am w-worthless. I b-b-belo-ng tt-t-to Aidou."

The pureblood growled at Aidou, "Get off of him."

Kaname's heart throbbed and anger ran through his very being at seeing Zero in this position. If the boy had just trusted him and told him the truth this would have never happened. He couldn't help but feel angry at the silver haired teen but at the moment his anger was focused on Aidou. '_Solve one problem then think about the other.'_

Aidou did as he was told by choice, his soft erection coming out with a sickening plop. As he pulled out the toy, the chanting continued leaving a soft melody as Aidou gave a small skip and grabbed an object wrapped up in material like a present.

"He is mine Kaname, he came back here for me. He even told me his missed me do you know that?"

Kaname's heart threatened to stop but he doubted Zero would say those words especially because of the position he was in now. '_There is no way anyone could enjoy this… is there? No. I came here for Zero and he is coming with me.'_

Aidou leaned over the boy, gently caressing his face and handed him the wrapped package.

The brunette stepped forward, "Don't you dare touch him. We are going to solve this now Hanabusa."

The blond vampire smiled, "Yes, yes we are." He looked at the silver haired boy who's body was now in the fetal position. Survival instinctively told him to do so in order to protect himself. He spoke softly to the younger comforting him and stopping the chant coming from his lips, "Zero… It is I your master Aidou. Get up would you."

Zero did as he was told and shook as he stood, his weak body threatening to fall. His head and the alcohol told him to lie back down as the world spun and the drugs made the rest of his vision fuzzy. However, his mind remembered the words he had spoken so diligently and the fear of being injured pushed his body to respond to the command. The 'gift' was placed in his hands and the cloth removed. He recognized the feel of the gun even after all this time. It had belonged to his father the weight felt nice in his hands, made him feel more confident. Aidou's voice sounded by his ear. "Point the gun forwards Zero. Do you see that man in front of you? I want you to shoot him."

Zero pointed the gun at the dark figure in the room; he could only see a fuzzy outline.

Kaname's mouth opened slightly as he realized what was happening he stepped forward to grab Zero but the ex hunter gripped the gun tighter in his hands so he stopped. Kaname spoke, sadness lacing his voice at his love's actions, "Zero, it's me? Kaname. Can't you remember?"

The gun started to drop slightly but then Kaname heard Zero cock it as the silver haired boy's voice softly sounded throughout the room, "I belong to Aidou. I live to serve him. I am worthless."

Aidou's voice went alongside his pets as he began to laugh.

* * *

Hey sorry it's been taking me a while to keep up with these chapters. I'm doing my best so please have patience with me. I have a lot of h/w so its been difficult I'm glad you all liked the bannana lemon in the last chapter.

To appologize I'm going to thank and comment on a few more reviewers than usual...

**kachoi85** - Hmmm how long. Well I dono. I planned to make a lot less chapters but I keep putting in more. If I had to estimate I would probabaly say 5 more chapters.

**Yaoi-san and Minty-chan** and **Broken-Silver**- I'm sorry I made you wait so long for this chapter! I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the long wait.

**KaitoKid Kudo** and **Chi no Yume** -Thanks for your great reviews and pushing me to write. And Don't cry hahah i have a lot of hw. I'll try to update as soon as possible.

**BreathexFreely**- Yup Yup it's back to him again.

**botanthegrimreaper89**- Thank you for the great review. Its always nice to here about sweet things about my cousins stories. I love talking about it so hearing that people enjoy the stories always makes me happy. Thats really cool how your cousins are the same way! It's fun eh.

**Tsuki of the Roselight** -unfortunaltly Yuki isn't the love child I hadn't planned on bringing Kanames family in when i started the story but dont worry she will become a member of the family eventually.

**RomanticalStaycation**-I'm really glad you enjoy the story and my writing so much. I right these stories for kind people like you. I hope this chapter lived up to your exceptions.

**irmina**- I think I showed a bit of how Aidou needs Zero in this chapter. That he was more despeat to have him around then anything. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Wow they changed the layout since I have last added a chapter! I was so confused! Well here we are. Another chapter and it's been a very long time. I swear my computer was working against me! I would almost be done the chapter TWICE! and my computer crashed and wouldn't even turn on. Mind you the 1st time was because i dropped my computer and it broke in half... but the little details don't matter. HAHAHA. I had this chapter beta'd but unfortunately my computer crashed for the 3rd and final time (I'm still in mourning I cant even go to future shop to pick it up yet) I was able to send this chapter just in time but when I tried to open it on my other computer the file wouldn't open!

I actually spent 2 hours going through every email I have ever sent to find this copy of this chapter. I fixed it but probably about a quarter of it is unbeta'd I figured I should put it up before any more bad luck plagues me!

For that reason please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or parts of this story that do not make sense so I can fix it.

* * *

****Chapter 12****

Darkness surrounded Zero, he felt so lost, so alone. The nothingness filled his mind and sorrow drowned his heart he felt as if something was going terribly wrong. There were voices speaking to him but all were unfamiliar. He took in the weight that was placed in his hands, smiling slightly at the familiar comfort. It had been years since he felt this strong object in his hand, yet he could still remember the sensation of the power this object wielded. The bloody rose had been passed down through the generations and now it was finally placed in his hands. He felt empowered by the small precious object. A command was given, he felt himself aim then speak the horrid words Aidou insisted of him.

"I belong to Aidou, I live to serve him… I am worthless."

A shot rang throughout the house, birds fluttered away from the sound, scattering in order to escape from it, darkness and hatred seemed to surround the building with a horrible aura as if it were attracted to the sound of the hollow yet deafening noise.

Zero felt his knees weaken, and dropped to the ground, clutching the gun to his chest. He screamed as he hit the cold, hard floor, the small room made the sound echo against the walls. The shot rang in his ears and snapped him out of his drug induced haze a bit, clearing his mind and forcing him to focus. The ringing seemed to vibrate throughout the room and around his skull. He felt relieved that the drug induced ambiguity began to clear and looked forward, seeing a dark form lying on the ground in the moon-light.

'Oh god…' He gasped quietly, making his way towards the form before it faded away becoming an almost powder-like dust as it floated off through the open window and into the night.

Hands grabbed him pulling him into a standing position and he grimaced turning violently and ripping himself away from the form, he felt the haze begin to return as the ringing slowly stopped and shouted before he could no longer speak, "What did you make me do Aidou?"

Zero gasped slightly at the sight he saw and let the weight of the drugs and the force of his sore muscles pull him down as his vision began to darken. Warm hands grabbed him before he blacked out.

* * *

Ruka held her head in her hands crying softly to herself, she had only wanted Kaname, nothing more how could he want to risk everything for some slave yet not even think twice about whether or not to cast her to the side. She walked up to the mirror in her home, looking at her figure. She spun in a small circle, "I'm beautiful."

She wiped the tears from her eyes holding her head up high and watching her image in the mirror. She ran her hands down the sides of her bodice. Her breasts were not the largest but they were quaint and even, they bounced along with her step and we able to catch any man's eye, her fingers were long and thin like her legs, she knew her figure was elegant. Her hair may not appeal to most with is gray-like color but obviously Kaname didn't mind such a thing since his slaves hair was much like her own. '_Any man would want me so why doesn't Kaname?'_

Growling, she pushed her hair back not wanting to think about that little pet. She didn't want to use this plan but what other choice did she have? She gave a soft sigh looking at the phone as she considered her last idea. '_I don't have much of a choice this is my last option, although it definitely isn't the best choice, I'll forever be in an unspoken debt for this._'

She slowly walked towards the phone before picking it up and calling the second mother she would have had.

A stern voice answered the phone. She had no care evident in her voice as she spoke, "Hello, Kuran residence privet number, Mrs. Kuran speaking."

"Hello you're majesty it is wonderful to speak with you again." She kept her tone polite biting down any aggravation she felt for having to stoop so low as to grovel for help from the queen.

"Ruka? Yes, yes dear it is wonderful to hear your voice; however I will be seeing you soon at the wedding so I doubt this is a curtsy call, what is it you want?" Her voice had a straightforward harshness to it and Ruka could just picture the Queen narrowing her eyes because she felt the silver haired duchess was wasting her time.

"Oh you are correct; I am calling to let you know that Kaname has called off our engagement. He has fallen for a little level D slave. I am terribly story to bring you this news." She tried her best not to choke on her words, it was awful to admit this defeat.

A growl sounded at the opposite end of the phone and a small smile crept on Ruka's face at the thought of the 'Oh so high and mighty Queen' fuming. "And you could not take care of such a small thing as a slave boy by yourself. How do you expect to become a Queen if you cannot even keep control of your husband and make sure he isn't off with the trollies he surrounds himself with?"

Ruka was shocked by the queen's words, gaping like a fish for a moment before she got her standing, "Y-your majesty! I tried! But your son went to save him, he caste me aside and went for the child."

She could picture the queen pinching the bridge of her noise. It had been an unflattering habit the Mrs Kuran had since Ruka's childhood. She often recalled the Queen doing it whenever she would feel like she was surrounded by stupidity.

Mrs. Kuran's voice broke her from her thoughts, "I will deal with this matter. Tell no one!"

Ruka smiled happily but kept her voice solemn, "Yes your majesty." As soon as she hung up the phone she giggled to herself leaning against the walk to support her weight since she felt a little euphoric knowing the Queen would fix things, '_If all else fails just tattle._'

* * *

The Queen shouted at her servants angrily to get her prepared to leave the house, unaware of the person who had been listening in on the conversation. She fumed to herself, '_I knew I should have fixed this as soon as it began. I should have gotten rid of that child. I allowed my own emotions to get the better of me and now this is what I must fix.'_

A servant began putting on the Queen boots quickly, frightened by her master's angry attitude, a large man walked into the room. His voice deep, his dark brown locks looking slightly messy as the crown on his head kept the dark tussles from moving.

"Where are you going my wife?"

The Queen froze, it had been years since the man before her had entered her room and she gave a small gasp of surprise, turning back into the innocent shy girl she had once been now that she was in his presence. He hadn't come into her bedroom since he had found out about her discretion's. Of course she could never give a valid complaint about such a thing since she had been the one to stray from their bond in marriage. Although it saddened her to think how long it had been and she found herself wondering if he had taken a lover of his own since that time. Shaking the thoughts away, she stood on her recently placed boots and stretched her arms out to let the servants know that she would be requiring a jacket as well. "I am simply going for a stroll."

The king narrowed his eyes as if considering her statement before going back to his more pleasant smile. "That sounds wonderful, I should join you."

The servant moved forward to do up the buttons on the long white jacket she had recently placed on the Queen but the her highness shoved her out of the way, wanting to get out of the room and away from her husband as soon as possible.

The king caught the dainty servant women and steadied her gently before releasing the older women from his grasp.

"No, no dear that is not necessary I only need some time alone to think about a few things that have been plaguing my mind lately." The Queen began to walk past him, however, a firm hand landed on her shoulder keeping her in place.

With a small wave of his hand the king requested for the entire group of servant to leave them, the scurrying females raced from her room happy to be away from the stern woman. The Queen grimaced slightly feeling betrayed by the action, but there was nothing she could do about it he had seniority, slowly turning towards her husband she voiced her thoughts, "It's been years since you have touched me my king, I am honored."

"Do not try flattery after you have lied to me. Now tell me the truth of where you are rushing off to." His eyes were harsh as the Queen silently took in his form. He wore a blue suit with white cuffs, the dark blue looked beautiful against his dark brown crimson like eyes. He looked dashing even after all those years, despite the touches of gray that were beginning to show. Tarring her eyes away from him she looked towards the door ignoring the question.

He growled letting her go but before she left the room he said the words she had never thought to hear from his lips, "I know about the slave boy. I picked up the phone at the same time as you. It shocked me greatly to have heard from Kaname's ex-fiance about his predicament and even more surprised that it sounded as if you knew about this servant boy all along."

She came up in front of her king, the kind man that had not cast her aside after what she had done to his honor but let her stay as Queen. She bowed on her knees, afraid he would do what he should have long ago. She knew the only reason he hadn't left her was because of Kaname. Her husband was worried their son would hate him for turning his mother away and fearful that Kaname would do something reckless if he knew, '_If only he knew that Kaname had known all along. I would have been thrown out long ago… but I don't want to leave. I have worked hard for my place as Queen._' She firmed her eyes reaching out to him, "Please, I did not want you to worry about our son. I thought I could fix it before you ever had to know."

The king roared loudly looking down at his wife and wrenching his form away from her grasp, "He is my son! I deserve to know what is going on in his life."

She looked up at him tearfully pulling her hands back and holding them at her chest, "I am very sorry my king."

The large man huffed slightly, pulling her off the ground, "You will stay here and I will talk to our son."

His voice was stern and left no room for disagreement. She ducked her head so he would not see the tears in her eyes, '_If he goes to Kaname…. my son with think I told him about Zero… He will tell his father that he knows about what I have done. I will be cast aside._' She knew that following her husband or even calling to warn her son would leave her in a worse predicament. She forced herself to say the words she knew her husband was waiting for, "Yes, that would be best your eminence."

She heard the door to her room slam shut, lost in her own world she climbed into her bed fully dressed, as the true gravity of her situation set in.

"...

Where will I go?"

* * *

Zero opened his eyes slightly taking in the sight of Aidou's destroyed room and groaned, _'I'm going to end up being the one to clean up this mess and I already feel like I can barely move._'

Suddenly a flash of memory from last night brought him to his senses and his eyes widened as he struggled to sit, and began calling.

"Kaname?" He whispered grimacing at the sound of his voice. '_Was is all just a dream?_'

The brunettes head popped out from the doorway, startling Zero way from his thoughts as a large smile graced his face. "Hey you."

Zero growled slightly at Kaname's casual answer. '_He acts like we are just waking up to a normal day in that pompous purebloods bed. But we aren't! We are in Aidou's house, in that nobles destroyed room, and hell! Where is Aidou?_' Zero grabbed his head confused by all the questions swirling in his mind.

Suddenly Kaname was beside him concern written all over his handsome features. Zero's breath caught in his throat, '_Could this all be a figment of my imagination… there is no way that Kaname would come for me. He has Yuki now and she is beautiful and petite she would probably be much nicer to bed being a girl and all…. That is of course if Yuki made it.'_ Worry clutched his chest at the thought of her, but he couldn't help himself as he reached out his hand and touched the form in front of him making sure this was not some sort of mirage or heaven. The smile reappeared as Kaname chucked. "Missed me?"

Zero growled again at his cocky attitude before struggling to stand, denying help from the hand that reached out to him, "Yuki?"

"You mean the girl? Aidou's slave. The one you sent to me? " He held out the scrunched up piece of paper that held Zeros scratchy directions on them placing them in his hand, "She is safe."

Zero nodded sitting on the bed happy to have something cushioning his backside for a moment as he tried to work out his sore muscles. "Good." He felt all the pressure and fears leave him. She was safe, his sacrifice had a meaning and he smiled feeling truly happy and at peace, "Very good."

Kaname's face darkened and he grabbed Zero's wrist roughly. "What were you thinking?" He growled, but what he truly wanted to say was, '_How could you leave me like that? And what's so special about her that you would go through all of this for her. Why could you not trust me enough to let me know._' Instead the next words that spilled from his mouth were harsh and demanding, "You are MY slave. You had no right to leave without my permission."

Zero flinched at the harsh words, '_I never thought I would see him again. I never even considered the option of him being mad at me…_' the teen gulped down a sob that tried to escape as half of him felt absolute relief at having being found by the man above him and the other half feared his punishment, "I-I'm so sorry master."

"You should be!" Kaname practically screamed his anger and fear finally coming forward, '_I had almost lost you!_'

"You try to escape and instead leave me with a beaten slave that you just expect me to care for! How can you expect such a thing of me after you have betrayed my trust? Why should I help her at all? I should throw her on the streets!" Kaname balled his fists in anger. Of course he would never throw such a defenseless person on the streets but a large part of him was jealous, he couldn't find himself stopping the words that left his mouth but regretted them as soon as Zero spoke.

"Please master!" Zero's violet eyes stared up at him sweetly, "I will do anything! Just help her, keep her in your home. I fear Aidou will find her!"

Kaname forced the shock he felt to not show on his face, '_He doesn't remember what happened to Aidou..._' But the thought left him as he focused on Zero's words, '_He truly cares for her so much._' The pureblood bit back the tang of jealously that ran threw him as he couldn't help but see how far Zero would go for the strange slave girl, "Anything? Prove it."

Kaname laid back on Aidou's bed trying not to grimace as he thought of all the things the noble must have done on said bed and forcing himself to stay laying down instead of trying to shake off the gross feeling. '_This is Aidou's home. It would already be a place of deep hatred to him, plus he must be in large amounts of pain and hasn't drank blood in a long while. He will not take this far… not if he doesn't truly ..love her._'

Zero gulped down the lump in his throat at his master's request. "Aidou…"

"Is not here. Do not tell me you are concerned about him too now." Kaname finished looking sternly at his pet.

The scenario frightened Zero and brought back many painful memories that would never be erased, '_Well at least I know this defiantly is not a dream… In a dream Kaname would be… different…nicer'_ Forcing himself to move, he crawled towards the pureblood pushing up the shirt he gently reached his tongue down giving small laps and kisses to the muscular chest of the man he cared so deeply for. He found himself smiling slightly and couldn't help but be happy that he would be able to do this again for the man he loved despite the surroundings. Dipping his tongue into the navel he heard Kaname give a small moan and instantly all thoughts of pain and location ceased to exist. Zero's only focus was to hear that noise again, a noise that he never pictured himself hearing ever again…

He nibbled on the hip bone that stood out and smelled the delicious blood coming from the body below him. The silver haired teen felt as if he was in the presence of greatness, as if he should appreciate the gift he had been given. He wanted to kiss every inch of the skin that had been placed before him, but he feared his master may begin to get impatient. Instead he unbuttoned the black pants pulling down the zipper and sliding them down the creamy hips along with his master's boxers. He paused looking up at his owner with a pleading face as he tugged on the trousers asking the pureblood to raise his hips.

Kaname did so looking at Zero with a face of indifference that sent a shock of pain directly to the silver teen's heart. When Zero finished removing the bothersome garments he crawled back up to his masters hips licking the tip of the half hard penis suggestively before pulling the whole thing into his mouth and swallowing deeply feeling his face heat up.

Throughout the ministration's the jealously Kaname had felt had kept him half limp but once Zero took him into his impeccably skilled mouth Kaname felt himself hardening immediately and partially against his will. He didn't want to release or be together with Zero in a place like this but his stubbornness and hope that the silver haired teen would quit first forced him to accept his hardening muscle.

The pureblood let out a deep gasp follow by a long moan as he flung his head back into the pillow the brown locks surrounding his head. Zero continued his ministation's keeping them slow and sensual as he lathered his master's penis to prepare it for the intrusion it would make. His master gave him no encouragement other than the soft moans that seemed to only be forced from his lips due to Zeros skillful tongue.

The younger teen let go of the now fully erect dick breathing deeply over it as he tried to catch his breath, already tired from the things his body had been through and the extra efforts he was forcing on himself.

Kaname couldn't help but smile slightly thinking that was all Zero had planned to do for Yuki's sake. Even though that was a bit too much for his liking it made him happy that it would go no further than this. He was a sex slave after all and if she was a friend he would offer something obviously sexual in return but sex was something more serious. Especially between him and Zero, if his pet truly loved him like he claimed he would not make love for someone else's sake. The warm breath and thought that Zero still belonged to him made his erection twitch excitedly. He reached down to pull Zero up towards him and apologize, when he noticed the silver haired teen move again positioning himself so he would be over the pureblood erection. The smile left the pureblood's face as soon as Zero lifted his body up and slowly began to bring himself onto the tip. The heated warmth instantly rendered Kaname motionless but he quickly got his mind set straight, '_I don't want this. I don't want Zero to be doing this for someone else. I want him to only care for me.' _

The hands that had been held out to pull the young silverette closer to him were instead used to stop Zero's hips from moving lower. He noticed the pained look turn into shock when he was stilled and his head tilled questioningly.

"Stop this Zero."

"But… Kaname…" Zero did his best to make his voice not sound broken, sure he had been doing this for Yuki, he may have not wanted to have their reunion in a place he hated so much, and he was defiantly discouraged by Kaname's face of indifference but he loved the man. The sliver haired teen felt that he had tried his hardest to please his master yet it still wasn't enough. His mind went through all the possible explanations for such a sudden stop, '_He probably thinks I'm dirty because I have been with Aidou… well that is something I can fix._' Hopefulness entered his eyes as Kaname helped him get off the tip of his penis and sit beside him instead, "Would you like me to clean myself first? I can go take a bath and I will come right back if you would like?"

Kaname flinched at those words, 'H_ow can he think that is the only reason?'_ He sighed, dashing Zero's hopes, and grabbed his pants and boxers pulling them roughly on and ignoring the pain in his lower region for his roughness and denied release; shifting his erection so it would sit more comfortably at the hem of his boxers and therefore be less noticeable to onlookers. "No Zero that's alright." He looked at the teen who seemed to be more interested in the sheets than anything else, "I was trying to find some clothes that would fit you. I didn't want to move you until you woke up in case anything was broken so I wouldn't make it worse. But since you seem alright we will find some clothes and go back to the house."

Zero gulped slightly, '_He said the house… not our house…_' Shaking the thoughts from his head he decided to test what was going on, "Yes _Master,_" Kaname seemed to have no reaction to the word and Zero instantly figured that their relationship was now back to one of master and slave, nothing more.

The sliverette set about looking for a suitable outfit as Kaname watched him silently. Zero knew he had no right to ask this, he had obviously not pleased his master but he looked at his owner hopefully praying for Kaname to be in good graces today, "Master? Will Yuki be able to stay in your home?"

Kaname's eyes turned a deeper shade of crimson and Zero whimpered from the glare, "Yes I will keep her safe." The pureblood had not missed the change of his name from Kaname to master but he couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. He felt as if he had just lost Zero and couldn't help but wish Zero had never chosen to save the girl despite it being the right thing to do.

Taking a deep breath he figured he would prod the teen deciding the direct approach would be best. "Zero, what do you feel for this Yuki woman?"

Zero distractively looked through a drawer of clothes trying to find an outfit that was not ripped, his thoughts being plagued by his masters actions and he feared the thought that he may be hated. He wanted to get out of that house as fast as possible, hoping it would make his master a bit more pleased. Hearing the question he answered in the best way he knew how not thinking about how it could be misconstrued, "I love her master."

It was the truth, he loved Yuki more than anything in the world, she had tried to help him many times with no regard for herself; she was a sister to him, a best friend. He would die for her as he knew she would for him.

The brunette found he could no longer be in the room with the slave, his aura becoming heavy as a window began to crack. Getting up he called to Zero who had finally found a clean pair of pants, already walking out the door, "I will be waiting in the car. Hurry up."

Zero looked after his master confused and more than hurt as he turned his gaze to the slightly cracked window in wonder.

* * *

Zero had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. His head was on the purebloods shoulder and his hands clutched the dark colored shirt the driver wore. Kaname forced his eyes on the road again as another honk startled him. '_If I kill Zero before I get home this whole trip will be useless_.'

Despite this thought as soon as Zero gave a soft tortured moan in his sleep Kaname's eyes were back on him his fingers rubbing soft shapes on his thigh as Zero snuggled closer into the warmth. He missed this, Zero's feel and voice. _'I should just be happy Zero is here with me again. I want him to be happy. I will accept whatever relationship he wants because I get to keep him by my side.'_

The pureblood made the last turn into his house parking horribly as he threw the keys to the valet and went around to the other side of the car lifting Zero bridal style from his seat. He fit so nicely in Kaname's arms as if he was meant to be there. The walk into the grand hall was a long one, '_This could be one of the last times I see Zero in this position._' He kissed the forehead covered with soft silver hair before stopping in his tracks and turning towards the very strong aura in the room. The large vampire walked towards him with determination in every step. He looked as if he was made to rule. His head held high with well-deserved pride.

"Father?" Kaname all but whispered in shock.

"So this is the boy I have been hearing so much about. He is quiet the beautiful young man." The older man commented with a smile turning his eyes to the young teen in his son's arms.

Kaname couldn't help but think, '_You shouldn't let him hear you say that he would probably have a conniption._' He had noticed a rise in Zero's anger, the smaller teen didn't like when others would call him short or cute feeling as if it was a hit to his pride. Of course Kaname was the exception he could call Zero whatever he wanted and the younger would just blush… but that was then and this was now. The pureblood smiled at his father.

"I assume you have heard the rumors about my 'scandalous behavior' then." The words were exaggerated and he raised his eyebrows to let his father know he didn't truly care about the rumors.

"Are they true son?" His father's tone was serious and almost mournful as he examined the harsh bruises that littered the level D vampires skin. The clothes being too baggy, they easily felt off Zero's waist showing too much skin to be acceptable.

"Yes." Kaname's voice was filled with determination. He would not lie to his father despite what his punishment would be, he could only hope that his father would not remove Zero from his presence after he had worked so hard to get him back.

His father said nothing for a moment, just continued to look thoughtfully at his son as Kaname's nerves caught up to him, "But it won't be going on any longer."

His father raised an eyebrow, "No? Why is that?"

Kaname stuttered for a moment surprised by his father's nonchalant attitude and confusing words. Any father of high-class would be condemning his children if they were to do such a thing with a level D. Breaking his engagement should have been the last straw especially because he was to be future King. It was also the only reason for his mother to tell her husband about the destruction her son was causing. She would have been fearful because of Kaname's threat against her so she must have felt that there was no other choice and he would need a stern hand to keep him in control. But it came down to one thing; Yuki. "Because he loves another… I will not force him to be with me." His voice was strong not mirroring his true feelings.

He father gave a small chuckle, "Really? Too bad."

Kaname tried to stop himself from gaping at his father's words, "T-too bad! But what about you're standing? Your honor? Are you not upset with me."

The older Kuran laughed placing his hand on his son's shoulders, "There have been far worse things this family has dealt with my sons happiness is not something I would want to add to the list of dark things that has occurred in our past. Besides loving a man has never been a problem for vampires, but I suppose since you are my only child I do expect you to give me an heir. We will have to work that out later. That is of course if he chooses you." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

His eyes were soft, "I myself have caused more than my fair share of problems for our family. I had feared the same would happen to you when you pronounced your acceptance of the arranged marriage to Ruka. I did not want your marriage to be like mine has been. Hatred for each other is embedded deep within our hearts because we could not deal with the proceedings of the past. I had hoped you would find true love on your own." He looked at the silver haired boy once again brushing the hair from his face, "Put the boy to bed now and come dine with me, I insist you tell me what happened to the small thing."

* * *

******FlashBack******

Kaname sat to his father's right. His small black shoes clinking against each other. He was still very small for his own throne his feet would dangle off the edge but his father fit his seat perfectly. _'I wonder if I will be that big someday too so that I can fit in the same chair. Just like all the other ancestors in our family.' _He looked as his smaller chair that he was much too small for, '_I don't think that will EVER happen!'_

His mother had dressed him in a pair of dark blue shorts with suspenders that made sure they wouldn't slip down his hips as he "gallivanted around the castle"-as his mother would say. It matched with a small white collared shirt and the jacket he refused to bring down.

The people who stood in front of him were talking about the politics of the country and he quickly ignored their words. His eyes favoring his father, staring uninterestedly at the intricate designs in the man's shirt, until the said man looked at his son. The king gave his boy a wink and patted him on the head pushing him off the chair slightly in a silent allowance for his son to leave the room.

Kaname wandered the halls; most of the servants were in the throne room or would be too busy to play. Her heard two voices and giggled softly to himself, '_I will scare them! They should think that I am still in the throne room! They will never expect me to pull a prank.'_

He softly tiptoed to the room until he could hear the young women's voices, "He's so elegant, so kind, perfectly suited to be King!"

"Oh I agree, and he is attractive to boot! I wouldn't mind him between my legs."

The small prince opened the door quietly peeking through the crack until he could see the gossiping females as both women laughed.

The thinner maid with a slightly disproportionate nose spoke, "I'm surprised his wife doesn't want him there."

"Ha! She doesn't care about looks." the larger one argued with a laugh, "She wants people who are beneath her to stay there. Clearly in more ways than one!" They both laughed hysterically at the joke.

The small Kuran`s eyes furrowed and he moved to run in the room and yell at the useless women who thought that spreading rumors was clearly more important than their job. But a warm hand grabbed his mouth pulling him back from the door and whispering a low, "Got-cha" in his ear.

The small boy gasped looking into matching soft crimson eyes, before pulling the hand away, "Father!"

"Hahaha," the king laughed wholeheartedly. "You think I don't know you well enough my little son. I thought I would come and prevent you from scaring our maids into giving me a headache with their complaints." He tugged on the lapels of his jacket, straightening it against his chest.

Kaname`s eyes furrowed at his father and he let out a small huff of disappointment, "Is the meeting over already?"

"No," he gave his son a cheeky smile, "I figured we could do something more fun instead"

A wide smile grew across the prince's face before it changed quickly to disappointment, "Mother said this meeting was very important. You should go back before she gets angry with you."

The king smiled and pulled his son into the court yard, "I have different priorities then your mother, for instance, the top priority on my list is to make sure I do not get headaches because of my trouble making son." He laughed looking at said son`s pouty face as the spoiled prince gave a another small huff. "Come now Kaname, what game would you like to play, I will play anything you would like."

A cheeky smile, that mirrored his father's, grew on the small boys face, "Does that include scaring the maids? If you do it too they can`t complain to you."

******Flashback******

* * *

As soon as Kaname had left Zero in his room he had told a servant to bring Yuki into it as well figuring that her face would be the first thing he would want to see. He had considered telling her to put her in the same bed as Zero's since it would have more than enough room for them both but couldn't bear the thought of uttering the words.

As soon as the dinner was placed on the table both vampires went through the motions of picking at the food taking more than their fair share of blood tablets in the goblets as they ate in an almost awkward silence.

"So tell me what happened." The older Kuran prodded gently. The King and his son did not have as close of a relationship as they once did. Age and independence had changed their bond but they were still father and son. The prince trusted his father the most.

Kaname sighed pushing a small chunk of food around his plate, "He left me to go help a slave being tortured by Aidou. He chose to put himself through pain and possibly death without even letting me know the truth. I could not even help him because he wanted to help her himself."

Kaname looked at his father, "Aidou tortured him, and was so rough… took no consideration for his wellbeing at all and Zero just accepted that. He was safe with me but he refused me… that blond noble even had him pull a gun on me, a hunters gun..."

The older Kuran stopped drinking and glared at Kaname, "He's a hunter?" The elder man couldn't help but growl at the thought. However once he looked at his son's saddened face he let go of the thought and placed his hand on his sons silently prodding him to continue the story.

The younger pureblood was confused by his father's kindness, he felt as if he were a child once again waiting for his father to finish work so he could talk about his day. His father was always a kind man, different from a majority of vampires, but the King still had a sense of pride. Scandals did not look good on the family name and yet his father had come to see him with eyes full of acceptance and pity for his predicament, so the pureblood continued, "He was saying this weird chant that Aidou forced him to say and looked as if he was an empty shell, almost as if he couldn't really see just act, but as soon as I spoke to him he pulled the gun away from me and pointed it at Aidou and shot."

"He killed Aidou?" Kuran looked stunned Aidou had become quite the madman in the past few years but he was an incredibly strong noble especially for a level B. He should have been smart enough to see the direction and move out of the way despite the control he may have had on the ex-human he should have been prepared.

"No," Kaname smirked slightly, " but he distracted him and injured him enough that I could quickly attack without causing any real damage to Zero in case Aidou planned to use him as a shield of some sort. The distraction really slowed him down quite a bit. It made it a lot easier for me to quickly put him out of his misery."

The older man smiled at his son's strength, '_He defiantly took after me._' The conversation continued in small banters and the younger explained more of his relationship with the ex-human and resulted in hysterical memories of Kaname's childhood which were teased about relentlessly. Until he bid his father goodnight, the elder Kuran put his hand on his sons shoulder and squeezed in a comforting manner. "Talk with the boy, just because he loves that woman does not mean he doesn't care for you. Do not let someone you care about get out of your grasp without getting all the details."

"I will father," Kaname agreed but without confidence in his voice.

The king smiled at his son, "Get some rest for tonight and deal with this tomorrow when you have a clear head and less anger in your heart. I will talk to Ruka`s family, and do not worry, all things work out in the end."

The purebloods gave each other a curt nod before the kings departure.

* * *

Zero awoke to the sound of a soft feminine grown; turning his head he noticed long chocolate brown wavy hair in a bed next to his own. The face turned and he noticed creased eyebrows and a scrunched up feature that looked to be in pain forcing his sore muscles to move he went to her side, "Yuki? Yuki? Are you alright?"

Her eyes opened instantly and a wide smile grew on her face as she saw the bandages that littered both their bodies. "Are we safe? Have we both finally escaped?"

Zero gave a small cheerful laugh at both her shock and her extreme happiness feeling it bubble in his own chest, "Yeah, we did it…" He grabbed her hand lovingly not noticing the person who had walked to the door to check up on him.

Crimson eyes peaked in through the crack seeing their hands entwined and a smile on the younger males face. Kaname gave a small pained smile of his own, happy for Zero's happiness but sad for what it meant between them before he turned leaving to return to his own room.

* * *

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter and I am still not completely happy with it but hopefully you will enjoy it after such a long break.

I would like to thank ALL the people who urged me to continue this story...

ParadiseAvenger, TearsOfWinter, Sumomoplum335 (only of the few who encouraged me)I probably wouldn't have done it without all those reminders from everyone. Thank you all for sticking with this story even thought it took me so long to get this chapter out there.

Have a great Night!


End file.
